Mischief UnManaged
by Gloryofluv
Summary: Hermione Granger could not let go of the scars of the past. Through a serendipitous lonely night, one of the many she had lost shows up and turns our heroes lives upside down. She must help the poor marauder recover a life he did not know and take a crash course in fatherhood. *Hermione's Haven Finalist 2018 for Best Family. Runner Up*
1. Author Announcement!

I am so honored that everyone loves this story so very much! Not only do I feel so gracious and honored, but I also have been Nominated by Hermione's Haven (+18 only) for Best Family award for the Haven Awards 2018! Voting will be taking place from the 21st to the 26th of February.

Thank you again for your love and support! This has been by far the most exciting and beautiful news. You, my fellow Potterheads and Readers, have made my heart soar. I hope to continue to give you the very same love and feelings through everything I produce!

If you are interested in voting for this Fan Fiction for the Haven Award 2018 for Best Family, it will take place at this link after February 21st at 8 am est.

h*ttp*s:*/goo*.*gl/form*s/jyNIPN49Ys*rG77Yj2

(Please remove the * in order to access the links since .net does not allow us to share outside links.)


	2. Chapter 1

There was always a small darkness that the survivors of the second war had to live amidst. Hermione Granger was one that darkness lived through habitually. The young witch took it upon herself to do Harry a courtesy and clean up 12 Grimmauld Place. He hadn't the heart to come back since the war and Hermione knew that she needed something to cure her own damaged heart.

It was the evening time, and the light was dying from the windows rapidly. She had been dusting all day and avoiding her partner. He had started on her about starting a family, and she wasn't remotely interested in getting into that row with him tonight. The kitchen held the feelings of deserted and dim as she was the only person inside of it. It was hard to imagine that the war was seven years ago because to Hermione it felt let yesterday; they all lost so many.

She was cooking a meager meal and contemplating what else she was going to do. "Mione?" She heard Ron's voice from the front door and inwardly groaned.

"I am in the kitchen." She hollered, and the gangly redhead came into the kitchen.

He leaned to kiss her, and she drew away from him. "Mione, don't be mad at me still." He sneered and sat at the table.

"I don't want to hear it, Ronald." She said pointedly, and he cringed at his name. "I will not be told I have to do anything I don't want to do."

"I didn't mean to make it sound like you had to, but it is time. We should get married and have a kid or two. Mum has been asking me for some time now, and James is gonna be two soon." Ron expressed with a severe tone, and Hermione shook her head.

"So, because Harry has a son you reason you must to have a child too? Don't be senseless," she spat, and Ron scowled.

"I cannot win an argument can I, Hermione?" He asked her, and she finished up her food.

"Not likely, Ronald," she confirmed, and he groaned.

He stood up and glared at her with frosty eyes, "Can't you just give in a bit and compromise once?" He asked her.

She sat down with her plate and snorted. "Just to be positive, the one thing you want me to compromise on is my body? You want me to carry your children? Ron, I said I don't feel like it. Christmas is coming up, and I really want to try to get through the holidays."

He knew she missed her parents, but enough was enough in his opinion. His posture turned aggressive as his hands balled into themselves. "I will see you at home, and you will be there. Don't make me come get you myself, Hermione Granger. It is time we had a real conversation about this." He snapped and marched out of the house, slamming the door.

She rested her forehead on the table next to her dinner. "Why can't he understand that I don't want children right now?" She grumbled and heaved a warm breath.

It had been a complicated relationship with them the last few years and only got worse as the year was ending. Hermione just wanted to have a purpose aside from having children and getting married. She knew she had become closed off and it was not typical. There was a thickness to the air as she contemplated about this division and it brewed disgust in her.

Her stomach was no longer open for food as she twisted it in knots from their argument. Therefore she went outside to taste the fresh air. The garden was overgrown and ghastly, but she still found it homely. Aside from it being uninhabited, 12 Grimmauld Place was more home than her small flat with Ron Weasley.

She cast her gaze up to the moon rising and saw that it had started waning. Her thoughts went to Remus, and her heart squeezed itself in her chest. She missed the werewolf even though she knew he was in a better place. She had felt swindled out of a brilliant friend when she found out he was killed in the battle. He would recognize why she didn't want to get married and have children yet.

"I miss you, Moony," She whispered, and a single tear left her eyes.

Wiping her face, she nodded. "Cannot change the past, Hermione."

The witch decided that there was no purpose to crying alone in a garden so, she went back inside. She gasped at saw Ginny standing in the kitchen and looking around.

"Gin?" Hermione asked, and the redhead smiled at her.

"Ron told me I would find you here. Are you going to tell me what is bothering you now?" She questioned, and Hermione shrugged.

"I just wanted to be alone for a while. Harry doesn't like to come and tend to the house, so I decided to do it for him." Hermione declared and sat down at the table in front of her dinner.

"Ron was complaining about you not wanting to-"

Hermione growled and interrupted the witch, "It is my body, Ginny. I don't want to have children yet."

Ginny nodded and sat down with a glass of pumpkin juice. "I can understand that. I am not going to judge you at all for it."

"I just want to get through Christmas before I can think of anything. I just asked him for three weeks of silence on the subject, and he won't stop." Hermione finished with a sigh, and Ginny glowered.

"He has a habit of leaving little things like that out. You asked him for just three weeks to not talk about it, and he won't stop?" Ginny inquired, and Hermione nodded and took a bite of her chicken.

"Are you planning on staying here?" The redhead questioned, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I probably would enjoy it more than going home to argue more."

Ginny downed her glass and smiled. "Okay, Mione. I will be back in the morning, and we can clean together. I will bring over James; he always seems to give you a good smile when it is needed."

Hermione stood up and hugged the witch as she rose from her seat. "I love you, Ginny. Even if your brother is a bloody wanker."

Ginny giggled and nodded. "Not everyone can be as smart as you, Mione."

Hermione walked the witch out and sighed as she saw the abandoned house was hers alone again.

0o0o

Hermione opened her eyes and realized she had fallen asleep in the library. The fireplace had glowing embers, and she felt a chill in the air, causing her to shiver. The young woman was trying to remember what woke her and heard footfalls in the hallway. Her blood ran cold and listened to the timbers of a man's groans.

"Bloody hell, it is cold!" A familiar voice exclaimed, and Hermione stood up.

She pulled her wand out, "I am warning you, you better leave right now!" She exclaimed and scolded herself for sounding so frightened.

The figure walked into the room, and she could hardly see the man's features. "Hermione? Hermione Granger?" The voice was so familiar, and she was trying to place it.

"Who are you?" She inquired, and her voice was still clearly shaken.

This person had to have been in this house before because he was able to get inside and not trip the wards Harry had maintained. "Incedio!" The man shouted, and the fireplace crackled.

Hermione gasped and jumped back as she saw him before her. This was some weird dream and convinced herself she was awake. The scars on his face. The way his soft brown hair was wild but still maintained. His intense green eyes as they flickered in the fire.

"Am I asleep?" She asked and glanced around.

"Is the war over?" He requested, and she nodded with wide eyes.

"The war ended seven years ago, Remus you died," Hermione said plainly, still completely baffled.

The werewolf ran a hand over his face and groaned, "That old sod sent me too far."

Hermione came to her senses entirely and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Remus, I have missed you!" She cried, and he was rigid.

He loosened his limbs and hugged her. "I am sorry, Hermione."

She pulled away and glared. "Remus, how are you here?"

He walked toward the fire and warmed his hands. "Dumbledore had sent me forward. He told me that I had to stop a few werewolf packs from joining the last battle. It was only supposed to be a couple of years, but I suppose even Albus Dumbledore can make mistakes."

Hermione shook her head. "There is no magic in a record that could do that, Remus." Now she was convinced she was dreaming.

The werewolf laughed and nodded, "On record, Miss Granger. There are many things we do not write out for fear of the secret getting into the wrong hands." He paused and sighed, "I suppose I will have to settle in this timeline now."

Hermione sat on the couch and stared at him. "Remus, are you really going to stay?"

"You said I died in the battle?" He asked, ignoring her question.

She dropped her eyes to her hands in her lap. "Yes. You and Tonks left Teddy behind."

That made the werewolf glare at her and step toward her. "Tonks died? Who is Teddy?"

Hermione grimaced, and a tear left her eye. "Yes, Remus, she died during the battle. Teddy is your son."

The werewolf ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Merlin, Nymphadora." He groaned in pain and sighed. "We had a son together? How was the wedding?"

"It was quiet, how you both liked it. Teddy was born not long before the battle. He lives with his grandmother."

He collapsed on the couch next to her and shook his head. "Part of me knew we weren't going to make it."

"Remus, you are here now. You can still fix things for you and your son." The witch tried to convince him. "Or are you going back?"

The werewolf shook his head and sighed, "I cannot go back. It was a one-way ticket to try and reduce casualties of the eventual war. Dumbledore only had one werewolf to work with, so he was clever enough to send me ahead. I knew I was going to miss things, but I had no clue how much."

Hermione hugged him and sighed, "I am sorry for your loss, Remus."

"What are you doing at Grimmauld Place anyways?" He asked, and she groaned and pulled away.

"Just didn't feel like going home. My problems don't matter right now." She told him, and he smiled.

"How is Harry?" There was mirth in his voice, and she giggled.

"He has a son named James; he will be two in a few months."

Remus nodded and patted her shoulder. "I always knew you two would do well."

Hermione blushed brightly and shook her head, "No, he is married to Ginny Weasley, well she is Potter now."

Remus barked out a stream of laughter, "I am sorry Hermione, I just thought you two would end up together!" He declared, and Hermione snorted.

"Hardly, Remus. We are like siblings!"

"Just as long as you did not end up with Ronald Weasley. That boy could not find his head out of his own arse some days. Braver than most, but a silly boy." He said, and Hermione grew scarlet. "Oh, you did? My apologies, I was only jesting." He finished and felt like he put his foot in his mouth.

"That's fine; it is quite unexpected now that I think back. We have never been quite matched." She murmured, and Remus had knowing in his eyes.

"You are here because of your husband?" He asked, and she groaned.

"We are not married, nor do we have children as of yet," She corrected him, and he chuckled.

"You were never one to be easily set into commonplace living. He has his hands full."

Hermione grinned at him and nodded, "He does, are you hungry? I can make you some food."

Remus patted her shoulder and beamed, "I am actually starving."


	3. Chapter 2

When the Potter stepped into 12 Grimmauld Place, something was indeed different. She could hear Hermione laughing with someone in the kitchen. There was joy in her voice that was void before last night. Ginny entered the room and saw Hermione in the kitchen flipping pancakes and giggling like a little school girl.

"You realize if you were in class that there would be many points taken from Gryffindor because of your hysteria, Miss Granger?" The man at the table spoke, and Ginny gasped.

"Remus?" Ginny asked, and the man turned to her with a smile.

"Ginny! He came last night!" Hermione exclaimed, and Ginny frowned.

"How?" She asked approaching the table.

Remus waved it off and sighed. "It doesn't matter now. Dumbledore and his meddling."

Ginny sat down and just gaped at the werewolf. "Have you spoken to anyone yet?"

Remus shook his head, and Ginny waved at Hermione. "Send Harry, an owl. He stayed home with James today, and he needs to see this!"

Hermione nodded and pulled the last of the pancakes off the pan. "Alright, Gin. I will be back." She declared and handed Remus a plate.

When she left the room, Ginny stared at the werewolf. "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" She questioned, and Remus nearly spat his tea out.

"I am Remus Lupin; I was requested by Dumbledore to go ahead a few years and try to convince a few key members not to join the battle. He must have known he was going to die because he had a compelling way about him." He told her, and she sighed and nodded.

"Harry spoke at length of how Dumbledore was quite the schemer. A brilliant man, but definitely puzzling."

"Hermione tells me I have a son?" He asked her, and she nodded.

"I suppose you will want to go get him unless you have a mission?"

He frowned and shrugged his shoulders before he spoke. "Will he be better off without a werewolf for a father?"

"Remus, he will need his father, werewolf or not." Hermione chided him as she walked into the kitchen again.

Ginny eyed the older witch with an accusing glare. "You knew about this all night and didn't tell anyone?"

Hermione shrugged and sighed. "He needed to find out about our time, Gin."

"Am I the only one who finds this completely bloody insane?" The redhead shouted, and Remus grimaced.

"I did not choose to be slingshot into a time where my wife and I died, I have an orphaned son, and all of my friends are dead," Remus said flatly, and Hermione cringed.

"Are you here for good?" Ginny asked, and Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"As far as I know, yes."

"We spent the night talking about what had happened and what it is like now. He really is Remus, Ginny." Hermione tried to sway her, and the red-haired witch gave the werewolf a look of sympathy.

"I am sorry, Remus. We have been without you so long it is very shocking to see you now." Ginny murmured, and Remus gave her a nod.

Harry walked into the kitchen with his son in his arms, "Remus?" He asked, and the man turned in his chair.

Remus stood up and approached him. "Harry, I am so glad to see you." He declared, mirth filled his voice.

Harry looked stunned at the whole thing and shook his head. "I am not sure how you are here, but I am so happy you are."

Ginny took James from Harry, and the two men hugged. "You are so much like your father," Remus mumbled and smiled.

"This is our son, James," Harry spoke gently, and Ginny handed Remus the child.

His eyes twinkled, and he seemed years younger as he held the boy. "I'd know that face anywhere. You look like your daddy," He cooed at the child who giggled.

Hermione was silently watching the whole event while making food. She had spent hours into the early morning talking with Remus. He was quite upset about losing so many he loved but knew there was nothing he could do now. She mirrored his feelings on it, and they spoke fondly of people they missed.

Remus had it harder than her in Hermione's opinion. He went from a place where everything was fine one minute, to a life of dark residue the next. She had time to cope with it and was just now starting to release her mourning.

"So, do you want to move back in here?" Harry asked him as he handed the baby back to Ginny.

The werewolf rose his eyebrows with his lips parting. "You want me to move in?" Remus answered, and Harry smiled.

"Sirius would have wanted that. We can go fix things at the Ministry for you and then go get your son."

Remus frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Harry, I am not sure I would do well taking care of him. He doesn't know me, and I would hate to cause him any sadness."

Harry snorted and sat down at the table, bringing Remus back to his chair. "Listen, you are here now. I don't care how. I am not sure why, but I am grateful. It was crushing to hear about the last marauder. You are the only connection I have left with my dad and Sirius. But if you don't raise your son, it wasn't really worth you coming back to us."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at her husband. "That is one way to lay the pressure, Harry."

"I for one agree with Harry. You need to have a purpose again, Remus. Your son needs you." Hermione continued the conversation and set plates down for Ginny and Harry.

"I just can't do that alone..." Remus trailed off and put his face in his hands.

Harry reached for the man's shoulder with a soft tug. "Listen to me, Remus. He asks about you every time I go to visit. He wants to know his father. He is proud to be your son." Remus gazed over at him, and Harry smiled. "Sirius and my dad would tell you too."

Remus inhaled slowly and gave him a nod. "Alright, Harry. You are absolutely correct. Maybe that is why I ended up here; my son needs me."

Hermione sat down at the table with her plate and nodded. "That is exciting, indeed."

Ginny glared over at her and spoke after swallowing a bite of her breakfast. "Next time something this bloody insane happens, you owl us right away."

"In her defense, Ginny, she was convinced most of the night that she was dreaming." Remus declared, and Harry narrowed his gaze at her.

"Dreaming about Remus Lupin?"

Hermione blushed and rubbed her arm without meeting his gaze. "Stranger things have happened. I was staying at Grimmauld Place."

Harry nodded and sighed. "That's why I stopped coming here. I always thought I was going to see Sirius." He admitted, and the younger adults all sighed with a nod.

James started to get fussy, and Ginny bounced him. "I suppose our cleaning day is postponed now?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"Remus, did you want us to help you get the place ready?" Hermione's voice was gentle as she smiled, and the werewolf shook his head.

"That is not needed, I am sure I can manage."

Hermione noted the sadness in his eyes. "I could stay and help you a few days. I know it is all quite overwhelming."

The two Potters glanced at each other, and Harry cleared his throat. "That may not be a bad idea. Hermione is very good with Teddy. They spend a lot of time together when I bring him to the Burrow for dinners."

This has been the happiest they have seen their friend in quite a while, and Harry was a bit astounded. He knew she was lonely for compatible company and regrettably, he and Ginny did not fit the bill on nights that she wanted to talk about magic theory or potion technique. Something so profound had transpired with Remus being here that Harry needed to make the smile on his best friend's face last; maybe then she would be ready to move on.

Remus frowned and shook his head. "No, that isn't necessary, you have a life to get back to. I am sure I can manage and figure it out."

Hermione snorted and folded her arms against her chest. "I am in the process of buying a bookstore and Ronald can live without me for a few days."

Remus scowled further and seemed staggered. "You aren't working at the Ministry or Hogwarts?"

Hermione giggled and swayed her head. "No, there are no openings at Hogwarts, and after the war, I wanted to stay as far away from the Ministry as possible."

Ginny stood up and laughed with a bright grin. "Well, it's settled then. Harry will take you to get taken care of at the Ministry; I will send Andromeda an owl and let her know that you are dropping by later. We can take care of the house and get it ready. It's time for you to be home now, Remus."

0o0o

Ginny and Hermione had just finished tidying up the second floor when they heard the door down the stairs. Hermione grinned at the younger witch and hastened down the steps. By the time she had descended to the bottom, a small young boy was looking around.

"Teddy Bear!" Hermione declared, and the boy ran for her.

"Mione! I missed you!" The boy exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

He kissed her cheek, and his hair turned pink. "Did you know my dad is back? Uncle Harry told me that he came back just for me. I wished and wished and wished and it came true!"

Harry was always so shocked to see how warm Hermione was with the children around her. She always said she wasn't ready for children but was still nurturing and loving.

"See, dreams really do come true," Hermione told him and pulled him away enough to look at him. "You have grown so much since I have seen you last."

Teddy nodded and stood straighter. "I have grown a whole inch. Grandmother told me that I was going to be taller than my Dad."

Hermione stood up and gave him a motion of agreement. "And absolutely tower over me."

Ginny patted Hermione's shoulder and smiled at the young boy. "Your cousin James was waiting just for you, Teddy."

Ginny put the toddler down who waddled over to his cousin and hugged him. "I missed you, James. Do you want to meet my dad?" The baby nodded, and Teddy walked him over to his dad.

"Dad, this is James Sirius Potter. He is the most brilliant baby cousin." Teddy avowed and Remus, who was already emotional, bent down to smile at the children.

"Woof, woof," James told Remus, and the werewolf grinned.

"Woof, woof, indeed. It is nice to meet you."

Teddy glanced back at Ginny and Hermione. "Are you staying for dinner, Aunt Ginny?" The boy enquired, and Ginny nodded.

"Mama, potty," James murmured and made a face.

Harry swooped the child up and grinned. "I have diaper duty since my lovely wife has had it all day."

"Hermione took care of James mostly today; it was quite refreshing actually. Maybe we should give him to her more often." Ginny teased and kissed her husband.

Harry kissed Hermione's cheek and hugged her with James, "You are amazing." He said and took off to the library.

"Dad, we are going to live together here?" Teddy asked looking around.

Remus felt nervous to have his seven-year-old son; a son he never knew about until last night. "Yes, Teddy. This will be our new home; would you like to see it?" He answered, and the boy nodded.

"Can I still go visit grandmother?" Teddy questioned, and Remus took his hand.

"Any time you like."

Teddy nodded and gazed up at Hermione, "Mione, I will be right back."

Hermione stifled a giggle and smiled. "Alright, Teddy. I will be here."

The boy and his father walked up the stairs talking about the house as they went, leaving the witches standing near the kitchen. Ginny was smiling and dipped to her. "You are in a world of trouble. My brother is going to be a bloody sod about this."

Hermione exhaled and furrowed her brow. "I know, but these are extreme circumstances. He must understand. In fact, I am going to pop over and tell him now. Grab a few things and maybe even give him a reason to miss me." Hermione snickered with a mischievous smile.

Ginny made a face of disgust and huffed. "Don't tell me about that."

"If Teddy asks, just tell him I went to go get some things to stay over." She told the Potter who nodded.

"I will get dinner started, and we can have a glass of wine," Ginny replied, and Hermione left for the fireplace.

When she stepped through to her flat, she saw Ron sprawled out on the couch. He was watching the tele that Hermione had bought when they first moved in. He saw her and jumped up in surprise.

"Mione! Harry told me, bloody wicked about Remus!" Ron exclaimed, and she smiled.

"It is, that is actually what I am here about. Remus just went and got Teddy today, so I am going to help him get accustomed to taking care of his son. He didn't even know about his son until last night, so I am sure he is quite overwhelmed."

Ron's gaze darkened, and he shook his head. "No, you shouldn't worry yourself with him. Come home, and we can snuggle and watch one of those films you like. I was a bloody sod for being so rude yesterday. Please let me make it up to you?" He probed, and she kissed him deeply.

He started grabbing at her clothes and pushed her against the wall. Hermione ran a hand over his face, and he pulled away panting. "Love, please let me have you?" He asked, and she smirked.

"I will make you a deal; if you can last the whole week without me, we can start trying after Christmas." She declared, and he frowned.

"Mione? The whole week? You won't pop over to have a quick go?" He questioned her, and she giggled.

"No, you twit. I want to see if you will miss me as much as I will miss you." She retorted, and his eyes grew narrow as his lips twisted.

"Hermione, this isn't funny. When you love someone, you don't stay away from them." He spat, and she dropped her smile.

"Our friend needs my help, Ronald."

Ron shook his head and pulled away. "No, I refuse to let you go play housewife to someone else."

She glanced around, and the shape of the flat was appalling the last two days she was gone. "I play housewife every day when I am here, Ron. I wouldn't be playing a part; I would be helping a family. Wouldn't you want someone to do the same for you if I died and you did not know the first thing about our children?" She asked, and he turned red with anger.

"No! I wouldn't ask someone's bloody girlfriend to be coming over and taking care of me!"

Her expression turned cold and dangerous. "I am doing it, whether you like it or not."

Ron threw one of the empty glasses on the table at the wall near the bedroom. "Bloody hell, Mione! If you sleep with him, I will kill the bastard."

Hermione felt so taken back that she started to tear. "You would really think I would be unfaithful to you, Ron? After all this time together? All the tears we shared and the laughter? All the sweet moments and the tender ones? If you do not let me do what I believe is right as a human being with the trust that I deserve, how are we ever going to make it?"

The wizard in front of her instead of comforting her, he shrugged and spoke dismissively. "That is all I have to say. If you go, there and you cheat on me... I have spent all this time with you and loved you. There is no reason for you to want to jump up and be someone's replacement wife when your boyfriend has been asking to marry you for two years."

"Did you ever once ask me why?" She muttered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Ron shook his head and snorted, "Because that is what you do, Hermione. You spend all your time making other people happy that you leave me in the cold."

Hermione held back another wave of sadness and moved to go into the bedroom, but Ron grabbed her wrist. "I mean it, Hermione. After this, there is no running off to save the world. You come home, and we have a proper family. Marriage, children, everything. I am tired of waiting for you to wake up and see this is the best it is going to get."

She nodded and sighed, "Okay, Ron."


	4. Chapter 3

By the time Hermione made it back to the library her tears were freefalling. She knew she had to clean her face up before anyone saw her. Ron was always a bit jealous, but this time he was beyond acceptable. The lithe woman walked up the stairs quietly to the restroom and went to open the door, only for it to swing open.

Her eyes caught his gaze, and his expression hardened. "What happened?" Remus asked, and Hermione wiped her face and smiled.

"Nothing, I am fine," She mumbled gently and he glowered.

"You realize that lying isn't really achievable around a werewolf?" He questioned her, and she shook her head.

"Just prattle at home, nothing to worry about," She murmured and tried another smile.

He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "He is a twit, Hermione. You can stay here as long as you like."

She shook her head, and Hermione shivered with a wave of laughter. "Oh, no, Remus. We just had a row, nothing horrible. He is just a jealous arse."

The werewolf barked out a stream of hilarity. "Jealous? He is sorely mistaken if he thinks you or I would ever do something so foolish."

Hermione beamed, and hair waved at her agreement. "I have been with him for seven years, Remus. I am faithful and would never do something so appalling."

He moved from the bathroom and offered it to her. "Go ahead and get cleaned up, we are all down in the kitchen."

The werewolf glanced back at the closed door and shook his head. He had a feeling that when she told him that she was with Ron, it wasn't an easy route for Hermione. Remus could smell the trickling of fear left over from her argument and knew the young man was more than a little unstable. He realized maybe he wasn't just here for his son, but to help them all heal a bit as well.

Remus walked down the steps with a heaviness in his heart and with stealth, watched the Potters with his son. "Aunt Ginny, my dad is amazing, isn't he?" Teddy said with bright orange hair.

"He sure is, Teddy. Aren't you glad you are going to be able to live with him now?" She asked while waving her wand about in the kitchen.

Teddy nodded and made a sound of agreement. "Uncle Harry? Do you think Mione will stay too? That would be absolutely wicked."

Harry frowned and shook his head. "She has to go back home eventually, Teddy."

Teddy tilted his head from one side to the other in thought. "Maybe dad can have them move in, and we all could live together?"

Remus held back a chuckle and saw plenty of his late wife and him in the child. "What if I told you that Hermione and Ron have Magipox and will give them to you if they live here?" Ginny teased, and Teddy glared at her.

"Magipox isn't real," He corrected her and Remus stepped into the kitchen.

"You are correct, son." He confirmed for the boy who beamed.

"Maybe they can then?" Teddy pursued the conversation, and Remus shook his head.

"Not right now, Teddy. They have their own home to live in. Hermione is visiting, and she will come back to see you too."

The boy bobbed his head and smiled at his dad. "Okay, that will be fine."

Hermione came in just as Remus sat beside his son. She was in changed clothing; a maroon t-shirt with some tight black leggings. The werewolf tilted his head in confusion as to when the teenage girl became a lovely woman, but pushed those thoughts back and turned wholly to his son.

"Someone let this stranger into this house!" Ginny hollered with a grin and handed Hermione a wine glass.

"That is the last time I dress up for you then, Ginny. Back to my old comfort clothes!" Hermione exclaimed and sipped the glass.

"Gin is right, who is this woman? She is smiling and laughing." Harry harassed, and Hermione rolled her eyes and went over to Teddy.

"It isn't every day that I can see my favorite little Lupin," She muttered and kissed the boy's hair.

Remus shot a look at her and leered. "Can you really say he is your favorite now, Hermione?"

She giggled and bobbed her head. "Most definitely. Teddy is my favorite Lupin in the entire world."

Teddy was glowing, but he held a finger up, "I believe that my dad and I are tied."

Hermione feigned a frown and motioned disagreement. "Well, there is no use arguing with my favorite, so I will end it there."

Ginny was stirring the pots with waves of her wand and Harry put James in a transfigured child seat. "Get your Granger ballocks in here and help me drink this wine!" Ginny jested, and Hermione moved next to Ginny.

The redhead leaned toward Hermione and breathed, "You better not be toying with Remus; he might take you seriously." She hissed and narrowed her eyes spiritedly.

"Mrs. Potter, I believe it is only right to tell you that I can still hear you. Werewolves have an outstanding hearing range." Remus turned to them and was slightly pink.

Ginny glanced over and gasped lightly. "Well, uh, thank you for reminding me, Remus." She said awkwardly, and Hermione hid a giggle.

"What was Aunt Ginny saying?" Teddy asked, and Remus smiled at him.

"That Hermione needs to pick out her room, did you want to show her the one you picked for her?" He asked his son who lit up.

"Of course! Come on, Mione. I picked the best one my dad said." Teddy jumped from the chair and beckoned Hermione up the stairs.

She followed the child from the room, and Remus cleared his throat. "I am not here to take advantage of her, just so we are clear."

Ginny blushed brightly and shook her head. "I never thought that, Remus. I was only jesting."

Harry smirked over at his wife. "You really are something wicked, love. Hermione is actually laughing again, and you rain on her parade."

Ginny frowned and sighed, "You're right, I just was happy to see my friend back."

Remus shrugged his shoulders and turned from the woman. "You know, werewolves are out of season for affairs anyway." He said smartly to Harry who roared with laughter.

"Here I thought that you weren't the funny marauder."

"Sirius took all the best jokes from me, Harry." Remus purred and sipped the glass of liquor Harry handed him.

"Have you decided how you are going to handle transformations?" He questioned the werewolf.

Remus exhaled slowly and shook his head. "Not for certain, alone I assume. Probably send Teddy away for a few days and recover."

Harry sipped his glass and swayed his head with a small smirk. "I could come help you. I am an animagus now."

Remus smiled brightly and spoke. "Outstanding, Harry! But I am not about to burden my best mate's son with the same task he had. No, I will manage as I have before."

Ginny cleared her throat and gave Harry a nod. "There is always Hermione."

Remus narrowed his gaze and scrunched his nose in disgust. "I would decline her help as well, even more so. The last thing I need is a young woman helping me off the floor the day after."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I can at least come over and check on you after the full moons, Remus." Harry offered with his eyebrows knitted.

Hermione came in and sat down in a huff next to James. "Minie, kitty. Meow." The boy told her, and she mimicked a cat.

"You are the cutest," She said after, and he giggled as she kissed his cheek.

He reached for her hair and tugged it lightly, "love you, Minie."

"Christmas is in two weeks?" Remus asked, and Hermione turned her vision toward him.

"Oh, yes, two weeks." She said, and James tugged her hair again.

Ginny handed Hermione her glass again and ran a hand through her son's hair. "I might want you to come over and be my nanny at this rate, Mione." She stated to the other woman.

Hermione grinned and sipped her glass before speaking. "I most certainly doubt your brother would be too fond of that. He practically twisted my arm tonight about helping other people before him."

Harry glared and rolled his eyes. "He can be a real tosser, Mione. I love you both, but I think I need to box his ears. Ginny told me what you said last night and when I confronted him about it, he just told me to bugger off."

"That would be my boyfriend," Hermione grumbled and gulped a big sip of her wine. "Next thing I will find out that he really has been cheating on me," Hermione jested, but it came on suspiciously pathetic.

Teddy reappeared and hugged Hermione before sitting back down. "Do you know what?" He asked the table.

"What is it, Teddy?" Harry replied, and the boy rubbed his hands together.

"This is the best day ever," he said, and Remus leaned down and kissed his son's hair.

"It has been, that is certain."

Ginny started placing plates down on the table, and they all started to dine. "Thank you, Ginny, for making me feel welcome in my new home," Remus told her, and she grinned.

"I am glad you feel welcome, Remus. This place needed some life."

Hermione seemed sullen after their previous conversation and had fallen from the activity around her as she ate. Remus noted her actions and saw the broken woman trying to talk herself into whatever she was going over. The werewolf had little time to reflect on it because the Potters had contagious happiness and enjoyed the meal with his family.

0o0o

Remus watched Hermione tuck the boy in from outside the room. She had pulled his teddy bear out that had his dad and mom's initials over its heart and tucked it in bed with the boy.

"Mione, I am so happy," The boy murmured hugging the bear, his hair a soft pink.

"Me too, Teddy. I am so glad your dad came back." She leaned over to the boy and whispered. "I wished for him too," she admitted, and the boy kissed her cheek.

"Can we decorate the house tomorrow?" He asked her as she pulled away.

"Maybe, depends on your dad. He is the man of the house," She professed, and he nodded.

"Alright, Mione. Good night, I love you."

She smiled and blew him a kiss, "Sweet dreams, Teddy. I love you too."

The witch turned and saw the werewolf standing there. Her cheeks grew bright, and she tried her best to smile as she squeezed by him. She went to her bedroom, which was down past the bathroom, and pulled out some pajamas for the night. They were fuzzy black pants and a long sleeve shirt which both kept her warm in the chilled mornings.

Slipping on a pair of slippers, she snuck past the little boy's room and down the stairs to the library. Hermione was thrilled that Edward Remus Lupin was a happy child. His grandmother did very well with him, but she knew what it was like to miss your parents. While in thought she went over the bookcases and gazed at the different volumes of books.

The witch had settled on a history of Transfiguration and sat down on the couch which was so cozy. Hermione would admit that this was her favorite spot in the house. She was enjoying the fireplace crackling in the room as she read when the door creaked.

"How did I know I was going to find you in here?" Remus asked as she glanced over at him.

The young woman smirked and held her book up, "We have the same compulsion?" She asked, and he nodded.

He walked the room, and her eyes followed him as he gazed at the books. "This has always been a substantial library. I never knew what book I was going to pick up when the Order was here."

"Remus, I know it seems like we rushed you into things, but are you happy?" She inquired, and he turned to her.

"Of course, I am, Hermione. Today went better far more than I thought was possible. I actually was scared that my son would see me and cringe at the sight." The werewolf admitted, and she shook her head with pursed lips.

"Still same old Remus Lupin. So worried that he is a burden he forgets the most important thing, you are worthy."

He took a book from one of the shelves and strolled over to the couch. Hermione resituated to give him room, and he sat down next to her. Hermione watched the man digest what she had said and frowned over at her.

"How long were you waiting to tell me that today?" He questioned with a small smile on his lips.

"All day long," she confessed with pursed lips, and they both laughed.

"You are still very much the same, Hermione."

"Oh, yes, aside from the concaved drive to better my life." She snorted and lounged on the couch.

His eyes grew sharp, and he shook his head. "Why are you doing this to yourself? You were so courageous and fierce. I remember being envious of Harry and Ron when I was at Hogwarts that year because you were such a loyal friend. You were the glue for them and clever glue at that. You only became that much more of a stronger woman."

Hermione sighed and placed her book down. "Because it is easier just to be the girlfriend or the bookstore owner or the outsider than it is to fight anymore. Ron and I fight so much. He wants children and marriage, and I just want to be me."

Remus chuckled and patted her shoulder. "You want those things, just not like this?"

The young woman nodded and covered her face. "I just want them to feel right, Remus. Nothing feels right. What is wrong with me?"

He watched curiously as the woman stifled a sob and could smell her despair. It was a bizarre occurrence for him to witness someone who felt parallel to how he used to feel. Pulling her into an embrace, she leaned into him and cried softly for a few moments.

"There isn't anything wrong with you, Hermione. Do you think that maybe you just don't want to have children right now? It isn't as if you are going to turn into an old woman tomorrow. You have time to decide for yourself, and no one should be telling you to do anything you don't want to do. Look at me. I am a thirty-six-year-old werewolf with a seven-year-old son who I is petrified to be a father too, but I am going to try my best because I want to be there for him."

Hermione looked up at him through tear spattered eyes, and he ran a thumb over her cheek. "I just feel like I am waiting for something, Remus," She murmured, and he smiled.

"It is called being too clever for your own benefit. You will know when it is time. Your boyfriend needs to respect that, not condemn it." He released her, and she straightened herself.

"You are right, and if he cannot then, I will tell him to sod off." She said pointedly, and Remus grinned.

"There she is," He declared, and she sighed.

"You are really inspiring to talk to, Remus. There is something so comforting about you."

He squeezed her hand and spoke sweetly. "We are on the same side of a brilliant coin, Hermione. It is understanding that makes life easier to cope with."

She smiled and started reading her book. Hermione was curled up on one side of the couch, and Remus sat where he could look up at her without her suspecting anything. The woman in front of him was so much different than he imagined her to be in the future. She was soulful and a bit broody, which the werewolf could only surmise to be because she was wasting her potential. He had many theories as to why, but it all came down to her life and who she thought she was. Hermione Granger thought she was broken.


	5. Chapter 4

_Just a reminder for my readers. I do not condone violence or spousal abuse. I do not support or align myself with any actions that would deem against consent. Thank you for reading, and I am happy you are enjoying my story thus far._

0o0o

Remus Lupin felt like he had slept all day long. In fact, he had to check his watch and saw that it was half-past ten o'clock. Startled, he seized a pair of pants, sliding them on as he left his room. He was concerned that his son did not have breakfast; first real day as a father and he was already buggering it up. There was what sounded like singing coming from the kitchen, so he checked there first.

This cute witch was dancing around the kitchen in a large t-shirt and knee-high socks. Her hair was tousled about like she had just finished a great shag and she was smiling at the boy who was singing. The boy was singing loudly and grinning at the woman as she helped the song along and danced like no one was watching. Hermione was clapping and whipping her wand about as she cooked.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" She finished, and Teddy giggled.

"Another Mione! Please?" Teddy begged and sipped his juice.

"How about jingle bells?" Remus asked as he entered the kitchen.

Teddy's hair turned orange, and he smiled at his dad, "Good morning, dad!" The boy ran up to Remus and hugged him.

Hermione stopped flicking her wand about and stared at Remus with wide eyes. "Good morning," She stammered and turned to hide the bright blush.

Remus could swear he smelt her mortification and realized he was shirtless, displaying all of his disfigurements. He felt acutely abashed that he made her uncomfortable. "I am sorry, Hermione. I was nervous that Teddy had not had breakfast yet." He explained, and she turned and smiled.

Her cheeks were still pink, but her eyes were warm. "Don't be silly, Remus. Sit, I am almost done with the food."

Teddy tugged his father over to the table and sat down. "Dad, can we go shopping for Christmas decorations?"

Remus gave him a nod and beamed. "I love Christmas, so that is a done deal, son," He told Teddy who clapped.

"Did you know what Mione bought me for Christmas last year? She got me Hogwarts, a History. She says that's her favorite book."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "I remember her carrying around that book almost every day."

Hermione was smiling, but she was more subdued than before he walked into the kitchen. Remus did not know that she was putting forth her full effort to not stare at the handsome werewolf. Hermione knew right and justifiably that Remus Lupin was a dashing wizard; she even thought so as a young girl. However, she wasn't here to ogle any man if she could help it.

Setting down the plates, Remus could see she had cooked a substantial breakfast for them. Scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and toast. Remus grinned and started to eat. "Thank you, Mione," The boy mumbled after swallowing a bite.

The fireplace went off, and Hermione frowned, but Remus was not surprised to smell the familiar scent of her boyfriend. Ron came into the kitchen and moved to hug Hermione.

"Good morning, lovely," He said as he gripped her hips, but she tried to pull away.

"Ron, what are you doing here?" She asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"I came to remind my brilliant partner to have a wonderful day." He moved to kiss her, and she strained to dodge it.

"I will be right back, boys," Hermione expressed giving the Lupins a polite smile and pulled Ron into the living room.

"Seriously, Ronald, this was uncalled for." Remus heard her growl.

He wasn't trying to spy, but it wasn't his fault she did not cast a muffling charm.

"It is uncalled for me to come see my woman? Where do you think that puts me, Hermione? Seeing you all beautiful and making breakfast for the Lupins?" Ron spat back at her, and she glared at him.

"I am making breakfast, not shagging him in the library." Her voice was dangerous; daring him to accuse her.

He ran a hand through his hair and clenched his fist. "With how you look I wouldn't know the difference."

"Leave me alone, Ronald..." She snapped and shook her head.

"Why must we always fight, Hermione! You are so frustrating!" He shouted, and she put her index finger to her mouth to signal to be quiet.

"We are not going to have this conversation in this house, Ron!" She hissed, and he glowered at her.

"Afraid I might ruin your cover in front of him? Scared that he will find out you are not perfect?" He retorted, and she rolled her eyes.

She turned to walk away from him, and he grabbed her arm. "I am not done with you yet!" He snarled, and she pulled her arm, but he wouldn't let go.

"Let me go, Ronald Weasley." She breathed with venom as his hand grew tighter.

"You are bloody insane if you think I don't know what you are doing here." He squeezed her hard enough to make her call out in pain.

He released her, and she rubbed her arm where his hand grabbed her. "Boy. Get the fuck out, now." Remus' voice growled into the living room.

Ron's expression turned fearful, and he gulped. "I will see you soon, Mione." He went to kiss her, but she drew away.

"Just leave, you're embarrassing me, Ron..." The red-haired wizard left through the front door.

Hermione was still rubbing her arm, and Remus glared. "Does he touch you like that all the time?" He asked with a deadly tone.

"No, he isn't violent. Not usually." She murmured and moved to walk past him, but he cleared his throat.

"He best not touch you like that in front of me again," Remus warned her, and she nodded with a look of shame before she left him in the living room.

"How is breakfast, my Teddy Bear?" He heard Hermione ask cheerily.

Remus was calming himself enough to rejoin them; he was beyond angry with the young man. He could smell the distress on her from the other room and knew he had to stop the argument before it escalated. The werewolf grasped it was her life, and she had to figure it out, but Hermione Granger did not deserve that treatment. There was uncertainty why she held on so tightly when they wanted different things, but that was her choice.

"I think dad's breakfast is getting cold," Teddy remarked, and Remus decided to rejoin them.

"I am coming. I just had to run upstairs." He told the boy with a smile and sat down.

Hermione did not glance up at the man for fear that he could see her humiliation, but he knew; he could smell it from her. It tainted the beautiful natural scent of her and made him cringe inwardly. The young boy had no clue as to the difficulty of the adults but cleared his throat.

"Dad, do you think Mione can come today?" He questioned, and Remus smiled.

"Hermione," he paused, and she glanced up. "Would you like to come with us to get Christmas decorations and possibly we can get a tree?"

She lit up and smiled genuinely. "I would love to," She declared, and Teddy clapped.

"Let's finish up breakfast and get ready then," Remus replied, and the room became much lighter for the day ahead.

0o0o

Teddy was wandering around the trees and looking decisively at each one. He had told them he would pick the best one for this Christmas and Hermione giggled. Remus was walking next to her in the lot and saw his son down ways, mulling over a tree he was staring at.

"I want to speak to you about earlier," he whispered, and she frowned.

"I am so sorry, Remus. I really am sorry." She started to plead, but he shook his head.

"No need to apologize. I wanted to tell you this once and only once. I cannot help it if my protective instincts kick in under violence. He should never touch you like that, and if he does in front of me, it could end up horribly. You do not deserve to be touched like that ever in your life, Hermione. Do not accept it as routine."

She nodded and gazed off to the side, her eyes flickered. "I am sorry, Remus. He hasn't been himself lately." Her voice was but a whisper by he heard it clearly.

"That is not an excuse; it is a symptom. There is a reason for his mood shift and do not give him a chance to do worse to you. I am not alright with seeing you in pain."

"I know, I do love him, Remus." She tried to make him understand, and he frowned.

"Acceptance is not love. You need to figure that out and take a stand if he keeps this up." He disclosed to her, and she gave him a nod, but her posture was self-protective and hurt.

The woman was crumbling in next to him, but he rubbed her shoulder just as Teddy was running back to them. She held back her feelings and smiled at the boy who was catching his breath.

"I found it! It is beautiful." He huffed and waved for them to follow him.

Remus took the slender witch under his arm and to any on looking muggle, they seemed like a family picking out a tree. Hermione couldn't help it but fathom that idea. The small brown-haired child, the handsome man, and her. She shook off the wrongness of the fantasy and beamed at the boy who pointed to a thick tree.

The werewolf paid for the tree, and a couple of burly men went and grabbed the beautiful tree. Teddy hugged Hermione and smiled up at her. "I am so glad you are here, Mione." She bent down and kissed the boy on his forehead.

They watched Remus walked them over to the car that Hermione rented for the outing. The salesman walked over and gave Teddy a Santa hat before speaking. "Your son is absolutely a joy. Happy Christmas." He gave her a wave and Teddy took her hand.

"He called me your son," Teddy remarked as they approached the car.

"He did, but that is because he doesn't know any different," Hermione explained, and the child nodded.

Remus was smiling as the men finished tying off the tree, "Good luck, mister. Happy Christmas." One of the men mumbled, and Hermione giggled.

"Hopefully you can carry the tree up the stairs, Remus," She teased him, and he frowned at her.

"I am plenty strong, Hermione." The werewolf retorted, and Teddy laughed.

"I can help too, dad!"

They got out of the cold and into the car, homeward bound. Christmas carols were playing on the radio, and they had sung along the whole way home. Remus was starting to get more comfortable with being a father now, but he had to give credit to the woman who was driving; she was outstanding with his son. He had to push those feelings down and reprimanded himself.

The tree was easy to get up the stairs, of course with the use of magic, and Hermione started to pull out the bags from the car. He watched his son and her organize them as they pulled them out before bringing them inside. It was quite a funny circumstance as they had taken the time to figure out what was what before even getting them inside.

"That's the last of them, go ahead and take them up and I will return the car." She told the boy and kissed him goodbye.

Remus watched his son walking up the sidewalk with the bags as she drove off. "Do you need help?" He asked, and the boy shook his head.

"I can do it, dad. Can we surprise Hermione with the house being decorated already?" He requested as he got to the front door and Remus smiled.

"You don't think she will want to help?" Remus replied, and the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe," he murmured and placed the bags in the living room.

Remus held back a chuckle and gave the boy a nod. "Alright, we will decorate all but the tree. She shouldn't be too long." Teddy jumped in excitement, and the Lupins got to work.


	6. Chapter 5

The days flowed into one another, and three had followed before Hermione was sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. The afternoon was slightly warmer, so the sun was out and glowing against the small amount of snow outside. Remus wanted to take his son out and play in the snow, but Hermione declined to join them. It wasn't that she didn't really want to go outside, she wanted them to have some time alone.

The witch was starting to see a pattern of Remus always involving her, and she was growing attached to that; she had to cut some of the connection. She invited Ginny over for lunch, and she was more than happy to meet up and chat.

"Hello?" She called from the living room after the fireplace went off.

"Kitchen, Gin," Hermione hollered out, and the witch entered.

Hermione offered her a cup and Ginny dressed it before glancing around. "Where are Teddy and Remus?"

"They are out playing in the snow," Hermione said wistfully.

Ginny observed the other woman and shook her head. "You are going to miss them when you leave," she told Hermione who frowned.

"I will, but they are going to do just fine," Hermione assured her and Ginny sipped her tea.

"Have you heard from my brother lately?" She questioned, and Hermione grimaced.

"He came over the first morning I was here, and Remus told him to get out." Hermione murmured, and Ginny furrowed her brow.

"Why?"

Hermione ran a hand through her long hair and sighed. "We were quarreling about this entire perception that I was sleeping with Remus and he grabbed me wrong."

Ginny made a sound of disagreement and almost stood from her seat. "How dare him! How many times has he done that?"

"Just once before," Hermione mumbled and rubbed her arm. "It was the night I told him I was coming over here."

"Jealous prat! You go over there right now, and you tell him you are staying with me until he treats you better."

Hermione started to sob profoundly, and Ginny hugged her firmly; she recognized Hermione understood it was the ending of forgiveness, she had to rise up. The witches held each other a few moments before Ginny held her out in front of her. "Now, you dry those tears, get up, tell my brother he's a wanker and to clean his bloody act up or I will send mum after him. Come back here when you are done."

Hermione stood up and straightened her turtleneck out. "I will return, Gin." She said with her head held high.

Wiping her cheeks to remove evidence of her tears, she walked to the fireplace and called out her flat. Hermione was surprised to find the place in a tidy fashion when she walked in and dusted off the soot. It tugged at her heartstrings thinking maybe her boyfriend did it for her; she was supposed to be home in a couple of days. She thought maybe Ron was at work with his brother today if it had not been for the fragrant odors of food that had just been heated.

"Ron, do you have any more of that bacon left or were you a pig about it?" A woman asked leaving the bedroom her and Ron shared.

This stranger was wholly nude and absolutely breathtaking. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a tan that said plainly she enjoyed her own body. Hermione stared dumbstruck at the woman who stood before her. All this time.

"Who are you?" The woman asked Hermione and covered her chest with her arms folded.

Hermione couldn't find her tongue. "Ron, who the bloody hell is here?" The stranger called out.

Ron was practically skipping from the room with a goofy smile, at least until he saw Hermione standing there. The color rushed from his face, and his jaw dislocated from his lips.

"How long?" Hermione finally asked, and the woman glared at her.

"What do you mean how long? He's my bloody boyfriend." Now the stranger was flustered and shot a glare back at him. "Who is she?"

"A few of months, but it was just shagging, Mione. You know I love you." Ron declared and tried to walk up to Hermione.

She jumped back from him and gasped, "Just shagging? Just bloody shagging? You wanted me to have your children, to get married, to be together forever and you have a tart on the side!"

"Well, hate to break it to you, poppet, but I have been with him for quite awhile. How long you got under your belt?" The woman said defensively.

"Seven years."

Clearly, the stranger was not prepared for that answer. "Well, I am the twit to believe him. He told me he had a girl, but she wasn't serious, shagging another man, or some sort." The woman walked by Ron and cleared her throat. "I hope you know; this means we are through, wanker." She spat and went into the bedroom, his and Hermione's bedroom that is.

There was silence in the flat until the woman had dressed and left the flat. "Mione," Ron started and reached for her.

"Don't you touch me!" She howled and pulled away. "You will never touch me again, Ronald Weasley. I will ask Harry to come pick up the rest of my things." When she finished, Ron frowned.

"What did you want me to do? You wouldn't even touch me! I am a man who just wanted you to be his. You are throwing seven years away on a bloody shag." She could see his mind was raking for justification.

Hermione folded her arms and shook her head. "You threw seven years away, Ron. You decided to sleep with Merlin knows how many tarts and slags. I should have dumped you, tosser, when I thought you were sleeping around months ago..." She paused and glowered at him. "And for your information, I did not shag Remus Lupin. I stayed loyal to you throughout our entire seven years. I hope your mother is proud of you!"

Ron looked visibly hurt as he shuddered at her shouting. "Don't you dare tell my mum."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't you realize Ginny, your sister, is my best friend. If she knows, everyone does." She challenged him, and he stepped toward her.

Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at him. "You think about touching me, and I will have you so twisted, you will be blowing your own cock. Fuck off, Ron." Hermione turned on her heels and left the flat through the fireplace.

She was cringing and physically shaking off the scene she had just witnessed. "Ugh!" She shouted and shuddered.

"Hermione?" Remus asked, and she tried to make a run for the stairs.

The witch did not want to discuss what she had just seen with him. "Ginny!" She called into the kitchen as she passed it and went up to her room.

She wasn't quick enough in shutting it as Remus caught up to her and stared at the young woman who was utterly torn. He could smell her disgust and anxiety like they were his own; whatever she just saw or did, it wasn't sound.

"Don't, Remus, I don't want to be reprimanded for not seeing he was a bloody tosser. I don't want someone to try and look at it logically or tell me I did well. My boyfriend of seven years had been cheating on me, and I just want to drink, cry and drink." She declared and tears brimmed her vision.

He did not make a sound, he just grabbed her and hugged her tightly. "Fuck him. He's a right prick if I ever saw one. I will send Ginny up and if you need anything but don't want to come down, have Ginny send a Patronus, and I will bring it for you."

That made Hermione hug him tightly and whimper. "Remus, you are an incredibly decent man." She murmured into his chest, and he ran a hand through her hair.

He held her out in front of him. "Just remember, you are a remarkable witch. Be gloomy today, but be merry tomorrow, his loss is far greater."

She smiled through her tears, and he brushed a few of them away with his thumbs as he held her face. "There we go, that is a start. Somehow, you still make crying beautiful. Now, I am going to get out of your way so you can start the wanker hating festivities." He teased her, and she choked on a giggle.

"How do you understand these things?" Hermione asked, and he chuckled.

"You are a very fierce woman who has been betrayed. What better way to rekindle that fire than to drink and spit a little venom with your best mate?"

She pushed him away and smirked at him. "Remus, you are a very corrupt werewolf. Boosting my ego like that."

He gave her a wink and grinned wolfishly. "It is high time you start listening, Miss Granger. Be safe and try not to burn the house down, alright?"

She nodded, and the werewolf disappeared from sight. Glancing around she was actually shocked that he left so swiftly. The lonesome part of her that just lost a seven-year relationship wanted him to stay. Hermione snorted at herself and pushed those pathetic thoughts away. Only Hermione Granger would take his kindness as flirting in a time like this.

0o0o

Harry had come over just as Ginny had left up to the second floor. She forewarned him that something terrible had happened in a letter and wanted him here with James. When the wizard entered the kitchen, he saw Remus cooking lunch for his s+on.

"So, what happened?" Harry asked Remus, and the werewolf made a face. "That bad, huh?"

"Dad said that Hermione and Ron had a huge fight over chocolate milk. He drank all of her chocolate milk and then had some of the neighbor's milk too." Teddy told Harry with a nod. "I would leave too if he drank all my chocolate milk, that is very mean."

Harry had just sat down when Teddy finished and gasped. "Chocolate milk? How long had he been drinking the neighbor's?" Harry questioned Remus, knowing good and well what cryptic situation it really was.

"She did not say, but long enough for her to be incredibly distraught. She strode in on him, and the neighbor was drinking it together, from what I gathered." Remus declared and set a bowl of soup and a grilled cheese sandwich in front of Teddy. James reached for it, and Remus chuckled. "One moment, James, I will make you something too." The werewolf sounded as he patted the small child on the head.

"Did you get anything else out of her?" Harry inquired, bouncing his son.

"Woof, woof, moon." James declared, and Remus glared over at the perceptive child.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "I called you Uncle Moony."

Remus laughed and nodded, "That would make sense now." The werewolf handed Harry the plate of small bites of grilled cheese for the toddler.

Harry transfigured one of the chairs into a seat for James and placed him in it. "There you go, my little goblin. Eat what Uncle Moony made for you." He cooed at the child who was picking up the small bites and playing with them on the tray.

"Moon!" James declared, and Teddy smiled.

"Does he know my name yet, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Can you say, 'Teddy,' James?" Harry asked his son.

"Ted!"

"That's as far as he's gotten so far," Harry told the young boy, and Teddy smiled.

Ginny appeared in the kitchen and groaned, "Remus, do you have anything to eat? She is in quite a fury now and asked me to leave so she can throw things. Knowing Hermione, she's just going to repair whatever she breaks, silly witch. Whatever you said made her angry instead of upset."

Remus tried to hide his smile and shrugged. "I can make some grilled cheeses for everyone, or something else if you like."

"What did you say to her, Moony?" Harry inquired, looking up from his son.

"I told her he's a wanker and to have him bugger off. She is too brilliant to let someone like Ronald Weasley break her. His loss," Remus clarified, and Harry snorted.

"Months, Harry. He's been-" Remus interrupted her with a wave of his hand.

"Drinking the neighbor's chocolate milk," he inserted, and she looked at him with confusion.

"Chocolate milk?" Ginny asked, and Teddy nodded.

"Ron had been drinking Mione's chocolate milk and the neighbor's milk too!" He was trying to participate in the conversation, but it was a bit over his head.

Ginny's eyes lit up, and she nodded, "Right, then. He has been drinking chocolate milk for quite a few months, at least from what he admitted to doing."

Harry shook his head, "I cannot believe he would do that to her. It is bad enough that he wanted her only to have his chocolate milk." They all were secretly enjoying this hidden conversation, whether it was needed or not.

"You ever drink anyone else's chocolate milk, Mr. Potter, I will hex your hair," Ginny warned him, and he nodded.

"I do not doubt that, Gin. You are the love of my life, even on days that you are the reason I secretly wonder what I was thinking marrying a Weasley." Harry teased, and Ginny frowned.

"So, what are we going to do with her?" Ginny asked the room, and Remus set down a few plates for Harry and Ginny.

"She can stay here," Remus muttered, and Ginny glared at him; his voice was a little too hopeful.

Harry noted that as well and cleared his throat, "Well, you do have space."

Ginny now shot her husband a glower, "And? She can always come stay with us..."

Harry shook his head and sighed, "Do you really think that she is going to want to sleep in the living room and cry to herself at night? She is best in a place where she feels needed. This is Hermione Granger we are talking about, Gin."

"Tosh, Harry. She is needed with us. We are-"

"Terrific friends, who love and care for her, but she needs more than doting mates. She needs a purpose outside of this breakup. Let her stay here with them." Harry finished and was in the process of hatching a plan.

"But, Harry-" Ginny stopped and realized she lost her argument.

"Chocolate Milk?" Remus asked them, and they all laughed at his offer.

"Can I have some?" Hermione's voice entered the room, and everyone glanced at the entrance.

She was standing there unsure, and Harry stood up and grabbed her in for a hug. "I am so sorry, Mione. Want me to go curse his pillow for you? I can make it whisper disgusting things to him while he sleeps." Harry offered, and she smiled and shook her head.

"I just really want to eat some food," She murmured, and he helped her sit next to Teddy.

Teddy smiled and took Hermione's hand. "You don't have to share your chocolate milk here, Mione. My dad and me won't drink it."

Hermione giggled and stared at the little boy with befuddlement. "Thank you, Teddy."

"Remus was telling Teddy how Ron was drinking someone else's chocolate milk as well as yours." Ginny clarified with a snort, and Hermione laughed loudly.

"Oh, yes, he was awfully selfish, Teddy. I am glad you and your father are less so."

The boy nodded and smiled over at his dad. "See, dad. She is all better now."

Harry nodded at Ginny silently and gave her the signal to watch them. Ginny nodded and ate her sandwich as Harry doted over their child.

"So, I am thinking, eggnog and chess tonight?" Remus asked his son as he set a plate in front of Hermione.

Teddy made a face with his hand on his chin. "No, we should read Mione's favorite book first, dad. She is still sad, after all." Hermione kissed the boy's hair, and he smiled up at her.

"I think you should still play chess and we can all drink eggnog. I would love to watch you beat your dad at chess." Hermione declared, and Remus glared at her as he set the sandwich down.

"Don't encourage my son to defeat me, yet, Hermione. If he actually wins then how am I supposed to get him to play again?" He scolded her with a smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, you should take his queen," Hermione whispered, and Remus snorted.

Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry who smiled smugly; he was right. Ginny knew there was no use arguing with him about it now, but she worried about her friend. Hermione wasn't at all like a typical witch, so extreme circumstances were needed for her broken heart.

"So, I thought you could come take care of James with me tomorrow, Mione." Ginny proposed, and Teddy frowned.

"Weren't we going to go Gran's for dinner tomorrow?" Teddy asked, and Remus nodded.

"But maybe Hermione can meet us there? She might want to spend time with your cousin. You cannot take up all her time." Remus teased the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Alright," Teddy pouted, and Remus stared at his son; he was pretty attached to the young witch.

"Look at it this way, Teddy. If Hermione comes over to my house, then she has to go to Gran's because I have to." Ginny persuaded the boy, and he smiled.

"I think that is a great plan," Hermione declared and nodded. "But I think I want to take a snooze. Gin, Harry, are you both going to be here this evening?" She asked, pushing away her empty plate.

They nodded, and she smiled, "good, I will be back in a little while." Hermione Granger exited the kitchen, and they all glanced at each other.

"So, shall we talk about her living here with you, Remus, or do we have to worry about you trying to drink her chocolate milk too?" Ginny questioned once she knew the woman was out of earshot.

Remus frowned and tilted his head. "That thought never occurred to me, Ginny." With that reply, it started the most awkward conversation he has ever had regarding Hermione Granger.


	7. Chapter 6

Hermione Granger slept through to evening without waking and felt horrible for leaving her friends without saying a proper goodbye. She climbed into something comfortable; a zip-up hoodie with a tank top underneath it and shorts with knee-high black socks. The witch sighed and headed out of the room to the restroom and opened the door.

The young woman was not expecting to see anyone in there, but Remus was nude, dripping wet, and drying his face. Hermione was trying to get her mind to function beyond tracing his formed skin and the smell of man in the close proximity. He was naturally masculine, and his figure was delectable to her. He finally pulled the towel away and caught her gawking.

Her brain sputtered back to life. "Oh, Remus! I am so sorry!" She shrieked and moved to leave.

He did not notice her coming in for the reason that he was deep in thought. Harry and Ginny were extremely confident that this was the best decision for Hermione; he had to agree. He was primarily going over the conversation in his head when she walked in, and if it weren't for the scent of her minor stimulation on the air, he would not have known she was staring at him until he pulled his towel from his eyes.

When she shut the door behind her, she stood there a moment and shook her head. She had to admit that the werewolf was beyond handsome. She shook her body and went down to the kitchen to scavenge for some food. The young witch unquestionably knew that she could easily admire a man's form without anything coming from it.

They had steak for dinner, and she was sad to miss out on it, but grabbed the cold plate and warmed it up with a quick spell before sitting down to eat. Glancing around the kitchen, she realized how different this room felt a week ago as she sat there. There was longing in her heart that this place would breathe life again, and now it was a place that sheltered happiness.

She saw there was a letter addressed to her on the table and pulled it over to her.

 _Miss Granger,_

 _I am pleased to see that all of our paperwork came back with excellent results. If you would like to go and sign off on the deed transfer, you can have your store by the end of the year._

 _Jerel P. Q._

Hermione gasped and beamed at the idea of having something to finally call hers. A cute little storefront in Diagon Alley where she can start a new adventure. She was eating and thinking of all the possibilities she could have with that. Her primary goal for her store was to get her hands on the books that aren't offered usually. Many different types of muggle fiction as well as long forgotten favorites of the wizarding world.

"Are you excited?" Remus asked, and she snapped her vision to the entrance.

He was standing there with a sweater and a smile. "Yes, I am. It is time." She murmured and stood up, "Remus, I was not trying to-" he stopped her apology with a chuckle and shook his head.

"Not to worry, Hermione. It wasn't your fault that you walked in on me, I should have locked the door." He replied, and her cheeks bloomed with color.

Her eyes went back to the table, and she moved the fork around her plate. "I still feel dreadful for being so tongue-tied."

The werewolf stepped a few more paces into the kitchen. "It isn't every day that a beautiful woman looks at me like that." He paused, and she bit her lip, glancing up at him. "Not to worry, I won't take the compliment seriously." He finished with a grin, and she snorted.

Hermione stood up and cleared her plate before she spoke. "I haven't seen a grown man in front of me without clothing aside from Ron in a long time," she admitted, and Remus laughed.

"Oh, Hermione, I am sorry I wasn't better looking to see that way." Remus snickered playfully, and she shook her head.

"I am not going to stroke your pride, Remus. You are very striking, and part of you knows that." She snatched up her letter and nodded toward the doorway, "Care to come join me?"

Remus smiled at the witch and raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would never ask."

There was a sliver of her that knew he was ribbing her and she narrowed her eyes with a small sneer. "The library, Moony." She corrected herself, and he nodded.

"I was sure that is what you meant, but I promise I will keep my attire intact."

Hermione rolled her eyes and left the room with Remus following in her steps. They made their way to the library, and Hermione sat down on the couch. The werewolf went and pulled out the bottle of Firewhiskey he knew was in the magically locked drawer at the desk. He summoned a glass and poured the liquid inside of it.

"Would you like one?" He asked her, and she beamed at him.

"Wanting to get me completely pissed, Moony?" She asked, and he grimaced.

"You caught me. Seeing as your friends were convinced that was the only reason I wanted you to stay here. Get you pissed out of your mind and shag you silly." He told her as he brought two glasses over to the couch.

Her cheeks tinted as her lips pursed before sighing. "Ginny, she is something unique. I know she means well, but we both know that would never be a reality. You have your own life to live, and I just broke up with my boyfriend of seven years." Her response was flatter than she intended.

Remus sat down and handed her the glass. "Very accurate. There are plenty of complications involved with a single night of pleasure." He was sipping his drink, and she frowned at him.

"I thought Sirius was the ladies' man?" Hermione asked before sipping her liquor.

Remus nodded, and he spoke with mirth. "Oh, he was, very much. However, I had my times here and there. I may be a bit broody, but you witches tend to like a mystery. That is here nor there, and you are far too bright for that."

Hermione giggled and shook her head, "there are so many things I don't know about you. I had this whole idea of who you were. I actually, admire you greatly. Going through life with your condition and still being such a clever and honorable man. Most people cannot claim those traits."

He blushed lightly and leaned back. "Well, that is the nicest thing someone has told me lately. Thank you," He murmured and finished his glass.

Her smile reached her eyes, and she patted his hand. "It is the truth. You seem so much more content than I remember, Remus." She noted, and the man grimaced.

"Oh, yes, I am. I have to be now. My son would hate it if I weren't, I am no longer the most important person in my life." He stated as he went to retrieve the bottle. "You are relieved aren't you, about Ron that is?"

Her lips thinned, but her eyes softened. "It was a long time of fighting with him. Sometimes it is best to walk away than to fight someone for love. I suppose I truly should be upset still, but the wound isn't as deep as I thought it would be." Hermione finished her glass and frowned. "I don't even know why I am telling you all of this."

Remus smiled as he sat back down and filled his glass. "It is somewhat customary to confide in friends." Hermione offered her glass, and he frowned at her, "Are you sure, this is pretty potent?"

Hermione gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes. "Just fill the glass, Remus."

"Do you think you would have left him if he did not cheat?" He asked as he poured the liquid into her cup.

"No."

"Me as well, you were too determined to demonstrate you could love him no matter what ensued. You both needed an out, and he gave you one."

Hermione swallowed another gulp of the liquor and a wave of heat set in. "That sad part is I do eventually want to be with someone, just someone who can..." She trailed off and looked at the carpet.

Remus gave her a nod and took her hand. "Can be your friend as well as a lover. It isn't a depraved statement to say he wasn't both, Hermione. Not the manner you desired him to be at least."

"He was a git, but I did love him. He was there when my world came crashing after the war. I needed someone, and he held me stable. But after a while I owed him; he was there, so I needed to give back. You can only imagine how well that worked with me." She confessed, and Remus groaned.

"I am sorry that my gender is quite clueless in our youth. Girls just want love and boys... well boys want what girls have."

Hermione giggled, and the werewolf grinned, "that is so true, Remus. Girls are pretty silly too." she turned to him on the couch and tucked her legs under her. "Remus, what if I just live here and take care of you and Teddy? I can run my shop and come home to you both." She teased, and Remus scowled.

"There is more to life than taking care of an old werewolf and his offspring, Hermione."

"You could work for me, I could be your boss," She continued with a vast smirk and drained the rest of her glass.

"Oh, seems like you have it all worked out. What about when a nice wealthy wizard wants to scoop you up and marry you? Lots of children, vacations in Greece, possibly a wild affair with your children's instructor..." He stated, and she shook her head.

"I would tell him to bugger off, well, unless he had a nice-" she stopped when he covered his face and chuckled.

"You are so much more than you even know, Hermione." He told her and exhaled heavily after his laughing ceased.

"Come to bed with me, Remus?" She said so suddenly she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock.

He frowned and sat up. "I will have to decline your offer, Hermione." He was actually prepared for her to ask.

It wasn't that Remus Lupin was undertaking what he was warned not to; getting her pissed, so she was more absorbed. He wanted her company just as much as she wished for his and she was searching for a cure for her loneliness. He was not going to take advantage of the young woman at her weak moment. He just couldn't do that to her.

"I am sorry," She murmured after a few moments and Remus shook his head.

He reached for her, and she hugged him tightly. "It is a pride thing. If you shag me now, it would be just out of isolation; you are too beautiful to sleep with an old werewolf." He tried his best to convince her without striking at her pride.

She pulled away and narrowed her eyes at him. "You do not need to make me feel better by self-deprecation, Remus." The witch leaned over and hugged him again but turned and kissed his cheek. "You are too wonderful to disregard."

Hermione pulled away and stood up. "Where are you going?" He asked, and she stretched.

"I have a long day ahead of me. I am going to get some real sleep." She muttered, and he smiled.

"I will see you bright and early, good night, Hermione." Remus declared and poured himself another glass.

When she walked to the door to the library, she turned back to see him watching her. "Good night, Remus. I hope you have sweet dreams," She whispered with a small smile and disappeared.

He inwardly groaned and slumped against the couch. "Bugger," He spat and downed his glass; he had to admit she was hard to pass up, even for the moral side of him.


	8. Chapter 7

Hermione felt the loneliness of the early morning; the sunlight was absent, and the birds just started to sing. She wanted to just feel safe after last night's muddled dreams, so she snuck from her room and knocked lightly on the door across from hers.

"You know you can come in," His voice was filled with sleep.

She opened his door, and he peeked at the door with one eye. He must have been expecting Teddy because he was startled. "What's wrong?" He asked, sitting up.

The witch did not answer and just climbed into bed with him and curled up against him. Remus felt very uneasy with this development but rested against his pillow. "Are you not going to tell me?" He whispered, and she shook her head and pulled his arm over her.

Remus buried his face in her hair and inhaled her scent from it. "Alright, let's get some more sleep, Hermione." He murmured, and she curled closer to him and relinquished her tension.

The werewolf wanted to go back to sleep, but she felt so agreeable against his form. "Remus," She breathed and ran a hand over his arm. "Thank you."

That subdued him some and he smiled. "Of course." They both soon found sleep again.

When he resurfaced to consciousness, she was still in his arms, and he watched her breathe. It was slow and steady with a hint of peace. She had turned in his arms, and her face was tucked so agreeably near his chest. Hermione was never a part of his reveries or even close to bringing anything but platonic feelings before, but now something stirred within him.

He brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face, as his lips curved lazily. Her eyes fluttered, and she beamed at him sleepily. "Good morning, Moony."

"Good morning, Hermione. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked her, and she scrunched her face.

"I did and just needed to be held, thank you." She replied, and he kissed her forehead.

"You did scare me a bit, I thought something was wrong," The werewolf murmured, and she gave him a sheepish expression.

"I am sorry," Hermione breathed and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I would rather you come and snuggle than run off." He turned to lay on his back as he spoke.

She sat up and gazed down at him. "Did I make you uncomfortable? The thought didn't occur to me when I was half asleep this morning."

"Not enough to warrant an apology. We are treading new territories and with that comes the discomfort of strange and unknown." He said and then stretched and smiled.

"New?"

"Yes, but they aren't corrupt. I just have never had a witch tiptoe into my room who wasn't going to shag me."

"Who's to say I wasn't?" Her retort was flawless, but he grinned brightly.

"I do because I don't take advantage of innocent witches." He said dismissively and put in the effort to move.

Her scowl halted him as her eyes flickered with anger. "I am not that innocent, Remus." They had stared at each other a moment, and his eyes glinted in the dim light.

"Innocent enough to be devoured from tip to toe by a big bad werewolf," He smirked to himself as he pulled away and she glowered.

"I am so relieved I did not throw myself at you then," She said curtly and motioned to leave the room.

She did not glance back at him, and he waited a few moments to move again when he heard her go down the stairs. He knew he sounded appalling, but it was for her own benefit. He grasped that Hermione would bounce back but sleeping with him would not help that effort.

Sitting on the bed, he cupped his face and ran a hand through his hair. "If I were Sirius she would already be naked and happy," He groaned with a forlorn smile.

He mentally applauded his efforts to keep her content without the use of shagging and sighed; it was time to face the angered witch.

Meanwhile, Hermione was down in the kitchen making tea and pacing. He had poked at her ego, making her feel young and silly again. "What was I even thinking?" She growled at herself and sat at the table with her cup.

Remus entered the room, and she did not move as he dressed a cup of tea for himself. The owl with the Daily Prophet was rapping at the window, so he fetched the bundled paper before sitting. He was calm and collected as he sat down across from her and sipped his tea going over the article.

"Messy business that Runespoor smuggling," Remus remarked as he flipped through it.

"I am sure Harry will be putting in some overtime cleaning it up," Hermione replied with disinterest.

"Too true, sometimes I forget he has Parseltongue," Remus murmured and placed the pages down.

She was glaring at him, and he grimaced. "I am sorry for being rude," He told her, and she looked taken back.

"You were a bloody arse," She said pointedly, and he gave her a nod.

"I was, and it was uncalled for, you didn't deserve it."

Hermione's confusion was evident, and she was deciding what to say, "I am sorry that I was being forward. You are the last person to take advantage of anyone, and I was being a bit coquettish."

"A bit?" He retorted with a playful smile, and she gave him a crooked grin.

"Alright, I was being very coquettish," she responded, and he chuckled.

"You have to know this would only end up being your detriment, Hermione. You and I, we are similar, and I feel an amount of responsibility for your wellbeing. Your talent is immeasurable, and you have so much courage, but I do not want to be the reason you doubt your capabilities. I am just a werewolf trying to do right by my son." He had finished, and she heaved a large breath.

She was going to argue with him, but his eyes were stern; what he said he honestly meant. "I understand, Remus," she murmured and traced some of the wood grain on the table.

He knew he was doing the right thing; not saddling this perfect young woman to him in any way. James would be yelling at him tenfold, and Sirius would be asking if he was a poof. This refined witch wanted to open his world up to a waking fantasy, but his heart would not entertain the idea of hurting her.

He heard his son moving around up the stairs and smiled as he bounded into the room. "Good morning, dad." The boy murmured and hugged his father. "Good morning, Mione," He hugged the witch and sat down.

She moved to get up, and Remus waved her off. "I will cook this morning. Why don't you and Teddy get ready for your day? I want to take him to see his grandmother before tonight."

"I cannot wait to tell her about the Christmas tree and our house, dad!" Teddy slid from his chair, and his hair was a bright purple.

Hermione watched the man start to organize the food for the day, and she felt the heaviness. Part of her sincerely wished he would have been receptive to her advances. The witch acknowledged her own attraction to the werewolf, but now knew he was anything but interested. She let the boy walk in front of her up the stairs and mentally prepared herself to go to the Potters.

0o0o

Ginny was sitting on the floor with James and Hermione as they were catching up, sincerely catching up. The red-haired witch was having trouble with coming to terms that she might want another child, following in her own mother's footsteps of a good-sized family.

"I don't know how to ask him, 'hello husband, how's about we make another one of those babies we love so much?' It just makes me nervous." Ginny groaned, and Hermione grinned.

"Just tell him you have stopped taking the potion and he will know. Bloody hell, Gin, he is Harry Potter. If he cannot handle another child, then I was mistaken." She told the mother who glared at her.

"Something happened, you aren't happy today." Ginny was going to evade the conversation by changing the subject.

Hermione cleared her throat. "I still think it is a good idea to subtly let him know. If he doesn't want a baby, he doesn't need to shag you."

Ginny grimaced and sighed, "But I like that part, Mione."

Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "It is worth a try."

The younger witch narrowed her gaze at Hermione. "Remus shagged you, didn't he?"

"No! Bloody hell, Gin!" Hermione could have come off as defensive if she wasn't blushing brightly.

"Oh no, he did! That isn't right, Mione! He shouldn't take advantage of you." Ginny growled, and Hermione gasped.

"He did not, and if you calm down I will tell you what happened," The older witch snapped, and Ginny covered her mouth. "Are you ready to listen?" The redhead nodded still having her hand over her mouth.

"I flirted with him plenty, I even crawled into bed with him this morning after a bad dream... the man would not," Hermione admitted, and her eyes drifted away to the floor.

"But you wanted him to?" Ginny asked, and Hermione grimaced.

"Yes, I really truly did. I walked in on him last night after he was done showering. What a piece of work that man is." Hermione said with a soft smile, and Ginny blushed scarlet.

"But I don't see him as being a good spring back shag, Mione. He is, well, he is Remus Lupin. Ex-Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, recluse and a werewolf. No offense to him; he isn't a wanker looking for a single shag." James threw one of his blocks and Ginny frowned at the boy and swished her wand to make it come flying back over, gently landing on the floor near her son. "I just don't see it." She reiterated, and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, he isn't interested."

"Even if he was, that would be quite the tale." Ginny stopped and thought about it. "You two would make a very lovely pair and your kids would be completely menacing with both of your intellect."

Hermione covered her face and shook her head. "Not going to happen, Gin. I recant what I said about him. He is a bore and completely uninteresting."

"Who is?" Harry had popped in from the other room and Hermione glared.

"Where did you come from?" She inquired, and he grinned.

"Well, I decided to come in through the back door in case you witches were up to trouble." He had a sandwich in his hand and handed a bit of bread to his son as he sat in the chair. "Who is a bore? Remus?"

Hermione groaned and put her forehead on her knees. "Just leave it." She grumbled to the floor.

"Hermione was trying to get Remus to shag her," Ginny told him with a wicked grin and Harry chuckled.

"His nerves get the best of him? Or did he just about keel over when you offered?" Harry was not unaware that the werewolf was interested in his friend, in fact, he had hoped they would be well matched.

She glowered at him and held her hands out. "He told me no. He said I was too innocent and it would be to my detriment if anything were to happen!" Her voice was scratchy and defensive as she spoke.

Harry barked a stream of laughter and shook his head. "Oh my, you must have sincerely tried!"

Hermione put her forehead on her knees and shook her head. "I wasn't thinking. He was there, and he is debonair and intelligent. I just wanted to be wanted by someone of that caliber."

The Potters glanced at each other; they had not expected her to be forward with the werewolf. In fact, they had all but put galleons on the idea that Remus would be pining for her. Harry scratched his chin and Ginny shrugged at him before turning back to the woman across from her.

"It is too soon to think about shagging someone anyways, Mione," Ginny told her and the other woman straightened herself.

"You are correct, I need to focus on my new bookstore," Hermione said with a nod and both Potters gasped.

"You got the letter?" Harry questioned, and Hermione beamed.

"Yes, last night. I am going to go sign the papers tomorrow and I will have my bookstore by year's end." She responded, and Ginny cheered making James glare over at her.

"No, mom!" He shouted, and she realized she scared her son.

"Oh, I am sorry, cuddlebug, mummy just got excited." She told the boy and hugged him.

"I have to get back to work, still need to round up about half a dozen runespoors just out here alone. It might be a long couple of days, but at least one of the heads of the operation is in custody." He finished and kissed his wife.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she murmured with a soft smile.

"I love you too, Ginevra Potter," he replied and leaned over to Hermione. "I love you too, Hermione Granger." He kissed her forehead and she smiled.

"Someone has to. I love you too, Harry." The wizard kissed his son and left with a wave.

"So, about tonight..." Ginny started and Hermione groaned; she knew whenever Ginny started a conversation like that it was never a great sign.

"Yes?"

"My brother is going to be there, and Mum wants to know if you want her to embarrass him in front of everyone or after everyone is gone." Hermione put her face in her hands and shook her head.

"Your family is going to be the death of me..."

"If Harry and Ron did not kill you through your six years together at Hogwarts and I haven't gotten you killed yet, I think we are a safe bet, Hermione."

"Do I really have to go? Can I just come up with some horrible malady and be absent? It is so soon after Ron and I separated..." Hermione trailed off and Ginny smiled.

"I have an idea, and it is a shifty one." Ginny declared with a smirk.

Hermione glared at the redhead. "What could you possibly do to make this any better?"

"Call in a favor," Ginny confirmed and stood up. "I will be right back."

0o0o

Remus had a pleasant day at Andromeda's who was very pleased to see Teddy so happy. She was not a woman for complimenting but there she was giving Remus a fair share of the credit for her grandson's happiness. She insisted that he comes over more with Teddy and announced that Teddy would continue his lessons with her tutor.

The werewolf would not decline the woman that right; she raised him for seven years alone. "Grandmother, can I see you on Christmas?" Teddy asked, and the woman laughed.

"Of course, lovey. Edward, ask your father first." The older woman declared, and the boy glanced at his dad.

"Can we come over for Christmas, dad?" He asked Remus who nodded.

"I don't see why we wouldn't. Give your grandmother a kiss and we will head out." Remus muttered and stood up.

The boy ran over and hugged the woman tightly, kissing her cheek. "I love you most, Grandmother Andromeda," Teddy told her and she kissed his temple.

"I love you most, Edward," the boy grinned, and his hair flashed magenta.

"Go on and grab the books up the stairs you want to bring home, Teddy." Remus declared, and the boy took off in a skip.

"He is a different boy, Remus, I will say it again. You are doing quite well with him. He has all of Nymphadora that I loved most." The woman sighed with a smile.

"He is a special boy, I am glad I could be here for him." Remus declared, and the woman nodded.

"Thank you for giving me peace of mind. He missed you and his mother. Not knowing you both has been a plague. At least you are here now."

They bid the woman farewell and left for the Burrow which seemed to be in an upheaval. Remus glanced around, and Arthur was shouting about something merrily. The house was decorated for Christmas and Molly's cooking drifted throughout the entire place.

"Ginny said he is really coming?" George hollered and caught Remus. "Oi, Remus! Good to see you!" He stopped and hugged the man. "Good to see you, Teddy. Fred is out back throwing stones at the gnomes."

"Thanks, Uncle George!" The boy took off. "Hello, Gran!" He shouted running through the kitchen.

"Teddy, where is my hug?" Molly replied, and the boy ran and hugged her before taking off.

Remus frowned at the Weasley. "Who is coming?"

"Ballocks of steel that witch has," George snickered with a head shake.

"Who?"

"Hermione," George declared and Arthur opened the door.

"Welcome, welcome! How was getting here?" The older man asked, and Remus caught a sight he was not expecting.

Viktor Krum was holding onto Hermione's arm as they walked into the door. The woman was wearing a forest green long sleeve shirt and jeans. Viktor was in plain black sweater and slacks; they both complimented each other very well. The wizard was not smiling, but his eyes were full of enjoyment as he walked into the house with her.

"Thank you for inviting me to your home, Arthur," Viktor said with his Bulgarian accent.

Arthur shook his hand and welcomed him inside. "Oh, of course, Viktor. Ginny told us you were coming, and we couldn't be more than delighted. We, of course, are honored you stopped by for dinner."

Remus watched from afar as he saw the young witch on the former Quidditch player's arm smiling. Ginny walked up to him and raised an eyebrow.

"That was nice of him to show up," Remus remarked giving the young witch a look.

Ginny grinned and nodded. "She needed a little arm candy to make my brother scream in distaste."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "You are quite the witch, Ginny Potter. How long is he going to be here?"

She could tell the older wizard was putting in the effort to stay neutral. "Depends on her. She might become bored of him quickly, but he might be a good shag."

Remus grimaced and snorted, "You sound like Sirius Black."

"Someone has to, Remus," Ginny gave him a look and he realized Hermione talked about him today.

He shook his head and grunted, "That is keen coming from the woman who warned me not to drink someone's chocolate milk last night." He paused and glanced at Hermione who was giggling at the man whispering in her ear. "It is best we keep to our roles."

"Suit yourself. She was the one who came on to you anyways." Ginny said with a smirk and walked off.

"Harry, come see! Viktor Krum is here!" George shouted as Harry walked into the Burrow.

Remus decided to head outside to see what the kids were doing. He felt that would spare him a little time before he had to speak with the man holding Hermione. If he could deny being a bit put off he would, but since he had been slung forward in time, he has been surprised by the changes around him, including himself.

"Remus! It is about time you came to see us!" Molly declared as he wandered through the kitchen.

The werewolf turned to her and smiled. "I am sorry, Molly. I have been pretty busy with my son."

She hugged him tightly and held him out in front of her, "I don't know how you managed, but I am so happy you are here for that boy. He is so very special, Remus."

"Thank you for treating him as one of your own grandchildren, Molly. It has made a difference for him." Remus murmured, and she grinned.

"Of course, you are always family here. I may not be old enough to be your mother, but your son is definitely my grandson." She professed and swished her wand at one of her pots.

"I am going to go check on the boys," he muttered, and she nodded.

"Make sure they don't get into too much mischief, I have a feeling those boys are going to be troublesome."

Remus left the Burrow and with the evening air, he started to feel like his head could clear. It was going to be a long night, one of which he wasn't prepared for.


	9. Chapter 8

_I am enjoying this nice dip in time where I can do what I love to do; write. I know I am putting out a lot of chapters, but I am due to start another job this next week and may not get the opportunity to write as much; so I am doing what I can now. Thank you so much for reading, Potterheads._

Remus was playing in the yard with the boys and teaching them a muggle game James was fond of called football. They were kicking a transfigured ball around the grass and laughing which brought a lightness to Remus' heart. Harry soon joined them and they played as a group for a while until the werewolf backed off and let the children play.

Harry stood next to the older wizard and smiled, "they are a handful." He commented and Remus grinned.

"They are, but completely worth it," the werewolf huffed and the men were smiling still at each other.

"What do you think? I have a few more?" Harry asked and Remus chuckled.

"Somehow I think your father would be cheering for a whole quidditch team."

Harry sighed and shook his head, "not that many. I don't need a Weasley family reunion."

Remus barked a stream of laughter and nodded, "to true, Harry."

The dark-haired wizard cleared his throat and tossed his head back at the Burrow. "Your thoughts?"

Remus snorted and shrugged his shoulders, "she is going to do what makes her happy. Your wife is very crafty. What better to make her ex-boyfriend irate than an old flame?"

"I am still putting a flutter on you, mate." Harry murmured and Remus frowned at him. "Come on, Moony. You know this isn't going to last long." Harry finished and the werewolf smiled lightly.

Remus patted Harry's shoulder with the realization that there was a similar comradery there as when he was friends with his father. "When did you become so much like your father? Although you have a firmer grasp on life like your mother."

Harry smirked and shrugged, "who knows, but I am glad you are back. What better way to remember them than to have someone who can tell all the best stories to their grandkids."

"How do you feel about that whole mess?" Remus asked going back to the previous conversation.

Harry made a face and threw his hand out dismissively. "He is a tosser, but perfect for the job. He will sit there and struggle to tell her how amazing she is and she will smile and play the part perfectly. Then again, I haven't been able to predict Hermione lately."

"Harry," Ron's voice entered the yard and the men looked back to see the Weasley. "Why didn't anyone tell me that wanker was gonna be here?" He pointed toward the house and Harry glanced at Remus.

"Probably because it was a last moment decision." Remus retorted and Ron glared at him.

"What, you having her be a tart for you?" Ron replied with venom as he stepped in front of Remus.

The werewolf was going to take the high road prior to that comment. No one expected the mild-mannered werewolf to sucker punch the young man, to the ground. Harry gasped and couldn't believe that just happened; the only evidence was Ron's nose was gushing blood.

"That was for the woman you disrespected daily." Remus spat and walked toward the house.

When he entered he saw Ginny in the kitchen, "your husband might need your help with your brother." he said, running a hand through his hair and she frowned and went outside.

Ginny approached as Harry was kneeling next to Ron on the ground with his wand out. "What happened?" She asked and Harry pointed toward the house.

"That bloody wanker punched me!" Ron shouted and Ginny gaped and glanced back at the Burrow.

"Remus?" She asked and they nodded.

When she got closer she made sure the children were still distracted before speaking. "What did you do, Ronald?"

"He called Hermione a tart," Harry growled and Ginny nodded.

"You deserved it then, I am actually impressed with Remus now." Ginny giggled and Ron glowered after Harry stopped the blood.

"Ginny," Ron started and she shook her head.

"No, you were the cheating sod, so, deal with the consequences. You deserved it." Harry shoved Ron when he stood up.

Ron hung his head in shame and Harry gave his wife a nod, "do you know where he went?" He asked her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He told me to come help you." Ginny declared and Harry kissed her cheek before going in the Burrow.

Harry wandered into the kitchen and then found his way to a good sum of the adults were sitting. Arthur and Molly were talking to James, George was chatting with Hermione and Viktor.

"Harry, Hermy-own-ninny told me you vant to visit Bulgaria some time." Viktor declared and Harry smiled at him.

"Eventually, but as you can see I have my hands full with James." Harry replied and the man nodded.

"He is very handsome," Viktor said and glanced at Hermione who smirked at him.

"Don't you start," she murmured and he chuckled.

"I told you before, you need to start soon. The last letter I spoke to you about this." Viktor declared and she rolled her eyes.

"He is right, dear. You are so good with the children," Molly muttered as she put James down on the floor so he could walk around the sitting area.

James went up to Hermione and she picked him up, "how are you doing, cutie?" She asked the toddler.

He tugged her hair and giggled, "minie," he murmured and she kissed his cheek.

Ron and Ginny appeared next to Harry. "Mom!" James exclaimed and Hermione put him down.

"Well, I better go finish dinner," Molly declared standing up.

"Would you like some help, Molly?" Remus' voice entered the room and Hermione found the source.

He had a glass in his hand and Molly nodded, "sure, Remus. Come help me set the table?"

"Dad! Dad! We didn't do it!" Teddy came in hollering and Fred was following in his steps.

Remus frowned and bent down to the boy, "what _didn't_ you do?" He asked and Teddy huffed.

"We _didn't_ break the window?" Teddy asked and grimaced.

Hermione whispered softly into Viktor's ear but Remus could hear it. "I will be right back, I am going to save Teddy from trouble."

The wizard nodded and smiled, "I vill vait," he breathed and she grinned.

"Come on Teddy, show me where you broke the window." Hermione said as she got up and the boys led her up the stairs.

"Remus, come sit! Mum will wait to set the table anyways." George called him over to the couch and the werewolf sighed.

Harry and Ginny sat down on the chairs nearby where Hermione was sitting with Viktor. "So how long are you gonna be out here?" George asked Viktor and the wizard smiled.

"Depends," he declared and Ron frowned deeply.

"On what? Her? You realize we just broke up?" Ron said dismissively and Viktor laughed.

"It vas about time," he told the Weasley.

"Why do you say that?" Ron retorted and everyone watched the possible confrontation forming.

"She spoke about you often. Always so frustrated with you."

George was intrigued, "you both wrote plenty?" He asked and the Bulgarian nodded.

"Yes," that was news to a good portion of the people in the room; Ginny knew about it.

Ginny invited him for that purpose, really. When he was playing quidditch she and Viktor would have passing conversations about life and Hermione. Now that he was retired they spoke less, but she knew if she asked him to come out for Hermione, he would.

"I for one find it inspiring that you came all the way out here to visit her." Ginny said with a smile and Viktor gave her a nod.

"Thank you."

Hermione was giggling and tripping down the stairs with the boys. Fred was holding her around her neck and Teddy was making faces. Remus couldn't hide a smile as he saw how much she lit up around the children.

"Fred! Aunt Hermione is not a jungle gym!" George shouted and she waved him off with a laugh.

"It is fine, George." She said getting back down on solid ground. "You boys are so bad, I might have to tickle you!" She howled and Fred jumped off of her.

They took off giggling and Hermione grinned. "Boys! You are being naughty!" Molly hollered and George ginned.

"I will go get them now," he stood up and went to go get the children.

Hermione approached Viktor who stood up and offered her seat back. "Thank you," she replied and he nodded.

"So, did you tell them all the good news, Hermione?" Remus asked and she beamed at him.

"I told them earlier. I am so happy to have a little bookstore to call my own." She declared.

"You got your store?" Ron asked too casually and she raised an eyebrow.

"I did,"

"Dinner!" Molly called out to them and Remus made a sigh of relief.

0o0o

Dinner was thankfully uneventful to Hermione's relief and the adults were having a quick nightcap before dispersing for the night. The children were up in one of the old rooms playing with the toys and Ginny had just put James down; James was going to spend the night with his grandparents.

She was off from the main group talking with Viktor and Remus looked back often, but he couldn't hear them over the chatter in the group.

"So what are your plans for Christmas, Remus?" George asked him and the werewolf looked over.

"Andromeda wants to see Teddy."

"Mum is doing Christmas eve dinner and presents in the morning if you're interested," Ginny told him and he smiled.

"Sounds wonderful, I am sure Teddy would love that." Remus declared and Ron grunted.

"Look at that bloody sod, he thinks he is so much better than us," Ron grumbled and Harry nudged him.

"Get over it, mate. You lost out," Harry retorted and George smiled.

"She has quite the set of balls is all that needs to be said. Ron, she told you to sod off in the best way." George chuckled and Ginny giggled. "Remus, we need to go out drinkin at the pub some time," he told the werewolf who shook his head with a smile.

"I haven't drunk to get totally pissed since James got married." He told George and Harry laughed.

"I won't miss out on that," Harry declared and Ginny cleared her throat, "with my lovely wife's consideration of course."

"Remus," Hermione murmured and he turned to see her standing there.

He stood up and she gestured for him to follow her. The werewolf and the woman walked through the kitchen and everyone watched.

"What is their story?" George asked and Harry chuckled.

"Two awkward people trying to be polite with each other." Harry declared and Ginny snorted.

"I give them two months," Ginny declared and Harry shook his head.

"Two months until what?" Ron asked pointedly.

"Until they're shaggin' like rabbits, mate." George murmured and laughed.

Ron made a sound of disgust, "he is like fifty."

Ginny snorted and shook his head, "he is the age he was before he got sent ahead, Ron."

"What about Mr. Bulgaria?" George whispered and Harry waved it off.

"A fling,"

Ron stood up and stomped off, he had quite enough. Ginny laughed and nudged Harry. "He lasted longer than you said, pay up, love." He handed her a couple of galleons and grumbled.

George shook his head and scratched his chin, "and that is why you both will be married until you both are old and dead."

Remus came back into the room and sat down, downing his glass swiftly. At first, he looked like a man determined to go shag the witch that followed him, but he sat down and poured another.

"So, I am going to Bulgaria until Christmas," Hermione told the group.

If Hermione thought he was upset at her she did not act on it. Remus was actually very understanding of her reasoning and remained calm. He was smiling and telling her to do what she thought was best for her. Right now, she just wanted to go experience something new and have fun doing it.

"Why now?" Ginny asked; this was not part of the plan they both had.

"Because I want to," Hermione said with a smile and Harry nodded.

"Are you going back after the holiday?" He asked and the witch scowled.

"Maybe," she murmured and shuffled her feet.

"You are leaving tonight?" Harry inquired and she smiled with a nod.

"Tonight," she repeated and George was the first to stand.

"Well, have fun, Mione!" He declared and hugged her.

Harry and Ginny stood and hugged Hermione who squeezed them tightly. "I love you both so much," Hermione told them and they grinned.

"Please be safe," Harry told her and she patted his shoulder.

"I am going to go say goodbye to the kids," she uttered and headed up the stairs.

Harry watched Remus who had a cool disinterested attitude. "Fuckin Bulgaria?" Harry hissed at him and Remus nodded.

She had reappeared and said goodbye again but left just as swiftly as she had announced her decision. That left the group dumbfounded when she walked out the door with bloody Viktor Krum.

"Bloody Bulgaria, who would have thought," George remarked and Harry glanced at Ginny.

That seemed to somber the room and ended the evening at the Burrow swiftly. Remus did not want to see her go, but Hermione Granger was always surprising him. He left with Teddy and started their week, just the two of them.


	10. Chapter 9

_I had a dream_

 _We were back to seventeen_

 _Summer nights and The Libertines_

 _Never growing up_

 _I'll take with me_

 _The Polaroids and the memories_

 _But you know I'm gonna leave_

 _Behind the worst of us_

 _"It Ain't Me"_

 _Just wanted to share a bit of the inspiration of how I think Hermione might have been feeling when she just took off on a whim; sometimes we need to leave behind the worst and just run, I know I did when I separated from my husband. (Years ago) Anyways, I truly hope you guys are really enjoying the story thus far!_

 **Christmas Eve**

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Teddy was singing and dancing around the kitchen.

Remus was finishing off the spiced buttered rum servings he was going to bring for Christmas eve dinner tonight. The week has been long for both the Lupins but it was a great bonding experience. Teddy was wandering around his dad with a carol jingle jiggler wands from Weasley's Wheezes.

"I miss Mione, Dad." He sighed and sat at the table.

"I am sure she misses you, Teddy." Remus sighed and he reflected his son's feelings.

Many nights Remus sat alone in the library trying to read or do something to cure his restlessness. A few nights Harry came over and spend a few hours talking to Remus. They have had a real chance to get to know each other as men and became closer over the last week.

He put the final touches on the last of the rum cups just as Hermione had poked her face around the doorway of the kitchen. Neither of the Lupins had seen her yet and she wanted to keep in that way. There were so many smells from what Remus was making in the kitchen that she was confident he wouldn't smell her.

"All I want for Christmas is my Mione," Teddy said with a sing song voice and Remus smiled over at him.

"How about sing 'I'll be home for Christmas,' you remember that one?" He asked his son as he leaned over the counter.

Teddy started the song and Remus belted out a lovely full voice that shocked Hermione on so many levels. She had no clue Remus could sing let alone sing that well as he completely pulled her into the song. He was so quiet and conservative about things that it was another thing that surprised her about him.

They finished a few verses and Teddy clapped, "you are pretty amazing, dad, when are we leaving?" Hermione was already dressed for the dinner so she wasn't in a huge rush as she observed them.

"Soon," Remus declared and sighed, glancing out the window.

The witch had found out a few things on her trip. One is that she was not the type of woman who enjoyed running around so much but did like to travel. She went almost anywhere in Bulgaria with Viktor and he taught her many things. A second thing she could tick off her list was that she missed her books terribly. Lastly, she really missed being home but wasn't quite sure if she wanted to come back.

"What are you doing spying?" Ginny asked as she and Harry came from the living room.

Remus glanced to the doorway and saw her, Teddy jumped for joy and the Potters approached her all at once. Hermione was blushing in embarrassment and started to hug them.

"Seems Bulgaria has done you some good," Harry muttered as he held her chin up with a grin.

He held her out and she did a twirl and her purple dress shimmered in the dim light. Teddy's hair turned pink and he jumped in her arms. She held him close and he kissed her cheek with a smile.

"I am so happy your home!" He said with a bright smile and her heart tugged tightly in her chest.

She snuggled him to her and sighed, "I missed you too, my Teddy Bear."

"We see you are ready for a party, but somehow I think you overdressed," Ginny said with a frown and Hermione laughed, putting the boy on the ground.

"Oh, this isn't for you, Gin, this is for me," she said with a smile and Ginny clapped with a smile.

"There's the witch I remember!" Ginny declared and hugged her tightly.

"Shall we get going?" Remus asked and Hermione smiled at him.

"I would love to, Mr. Lupin," she snickered and Harry shot him a confused look.

They all helped carry the trays charmed to not tip or ruin the tasty drinks through to the Burrow. Once they were there Hermione became swarmed by the Weasley's and their kin.

"My, 'Ermione! It has been so long!" Fleur declared hugging her after she set down the tray.

"Hermione, good to see you!" Percy murmured and hugged her.

That went on until she finally made it passed the last of them and tried to hide in the kitchen to catch her breath. "Funny family, huh?" Ron's voice entered the room and she stood up straight.

He walked in and rubbed the back of his neck before talking, "I did get something, Mione. Not as a take-me-back-because-its-Christmas gift, but how we used to trade 'em." He said awkwardly and she kept her expression neutral. "I just didn't want you to chuck it when you saw."

Ron disappeared to the living room again and Hermione sighed, "just another day at the Burrow."

George was standing close by and made himself known, "how was your trip?" He asked her and she jumped.

"Bloody wanker!" She shouted with a smile and smacked his arm. "It was good, I had loads of fun..." She trailed off and George raised an eyebrow.

"But?" He pursued and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"But, I am not sure if I want it to end and come home or go back yet."

George grinned and patted her shoulder, "he is that bloody good in the sack then?"

Hermione blushed deeply and gave him an impish smile, "no, George, I am."

His jaw dropped and he was going to retort, but she waved him off and swiftly moved into the living room. "Oh, no, you don't just get to disappear without telling me why you came to that conclusion!" He exclaimed grabbing her arm playfully and making sure they weren't overheard.

"Well, let's just say I found 'God' in Bulgaria and it wasn't because I was the one praying." She said with an arched eyebrow and George shook his head.

"My brother was a right sod for losing you, Mione." She grinned and nodded.

"He is, and I am not telling a soul why." She finished and the Weasley stood there in complete shock.

When she had finally walked away she caught Remus in the corner with James. He was sitting off to the side and murmuring to the child who was scribbling on a coloring sheet. She had missed him, but she wasn't sure why. Their companionship? The way he knew just what to say when she needed to hear it? Something deeper than the fantasies of a shag or a hot night between the sheets.

He watched her turn from him and secretly wondered when she was going to speak to him again. "Dad?" James asked unsurely and looked around.

Harry approached and the boy clapped, "dad! Tiger, roar!" James pointed out the coloring sheet and Harry bent down.

"You are relieved of your duties, I know it is a bit cramped in here for you," Harry spoke softly to Remus.

Remus patted Harry's shoulder and stood up; he needed some fresh air and away from the incessant sounds of the Burrow. He knew his son wanted to come and he wanted to be here for him, but he hated loud gatherings. Too much noise, too many smells, and the heat of the air from the people made him a bit restless.

The werewolf prowled out back where the dying light made for a beautiful scenery and smelling the fresh air. He caught a whiff of someone he knew so well and he smiled.

"Came out to hide, as well?" He asked and she ducked out from her hiding spot.

"A little bit, their gatherings are always so loud." Hermione declared and stood next to him.

"I would ask you how Bulgaria was, but I am sure you have had to answer that a few times tonight."

She shifted on her feet and glanced away from him, "it was nice. I saw many different things."

"But it wasn't the scenery you were talking about with George Weasley," he teased her and she blushed brightly.

"Just because you have supernatural hearing doesn't mean you should listen," she chided him and he chuckled. "I didn't think you could over that many voices."

"Your voice is easier to hear among the others. Softer tones and a lighter dialect. Much easier to pick out especially when you are talking in secret." He declared and the witch turned to him.

Her smile was playful and sweet, "you always have this way of walking that fine line."

"Remus, mum is looking for you," Ginny told the werewolf as she came outside and he smiled at Hermione.

"Don't let me lose my spot, the show is about to start," he murmured with mirth and Hermione beamed.

Hermione watched him disappear inside and the red head stood there with her hands on her hips. "You tell my brother about your shagathon before me?" She pretended to pout and Hermione held her arms open for a hug.

"I missed you, Gin," Hermione whispered and the woman pulled away.

"Please tell me he was worth the week away?" Ginny snickered and Hermione gave her a mischievous smile.

"Definitely worth it," the older witch responded and they laughed. "I have never heard a man sing my praises so much in public and behind closed doors. Some of it was completely Russian, but I got the idea of it."

Ginny giggled and shook her head, "oh no, Hermione Granger is going to be a little tart after all," she jested and Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Time to come home?" She asked and Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know yet," The woman admitted and Ginny exhaled heavily.

"Mione, really think about it. You have things that need your attention here. That shop isn't going to start itself up..." Ginny trailed off and Hermione frowned.

"I just enjoyed not thinking, Gin."

"So, do the thinking later and tell him if he's going to actually do something serious with you to come here."

Hermione nodded and sighed, "yes, that is probably more important than shagging."

"Just do me a favor, don't sleep with my brother tonight, okay? That wasn't what Bulgaria was for. Don't waste your time." Ginny murmured and Hermione grimaced.

"Never, Gin! He is not even remotely in my scope of thought any longer."

"Good, time we get some food? I am starving!" Ginny exclaimed and the ladies went inside for dinner.

0o0o

"Remus, are you sure these things are even alcoholic?" George asked about the concoction Remus made.

A select few of them weren't sitting in the living room because of the noise and space. Remus decided to hoard a good portion of the buttered rum around the dining table and they were sipping it and talking.

"Very much so, be careful," the werewolf warned him as he was sipping his own buttered rum.

"Remus," Molly called from the living room and he smiled and left.

Hermione found the drink most delightful and had grabbed another before too long. Dinner was decadent, just as Molly has always done over the years, and it felt good to be around her family again; even if it was the family of her ex-boyfriend. Ginny watched her drinking them down and shook her head.

"You are going to get good and pissed, Mione." The red head declared and Hermione waved a dismissal at her.

"It is Christmas, be jolly!" Hermione exclaimed and George nudged Angelina.

"You see that? She masters the art of getting pissed and telling others to sod off with cheer. That isn't a Weasley trait which is why we invite her." George declared and Angelina shook her head with a smile.

"Don't listen to him, Hermione. You don't have to look at his stubborn arse every day."

Hermione raised her glass to the witch and giggled, "more power to you, Angelina!"

"Hermione!" Molly shouted and the woman groaned.

"I will be right back," she muttered and realized she was a bit tipsy.

Hermione stood up and kicked off her heels, they were the first to go when drinking. She had just gotten to the arch and Remus was passing through. He smiled at her and moved to pass, but he was stuck. Hermione glared back at the room and George started to hoot.

"Mistletoe!" He shouted, banging on the table and Hermione blushed brightly.

"Just a nice little peck and we can go," Remus grumbled and she frowned at him.

He leaned to her and she was going to just kiss him and move on, but his lips were soft and sweet. Something in her ignited and her arms snaked around him; he felt her evolve the kiss and he wasn't going to complain. His tongue had slid into her mouth and tasted the sweet textures of her drink as they started to sincerely snog. He could hear her soft moans and they urged him to want to continue, but the whistling in the background was distracting him from furthering the kiss.

"Bloody, Happy Christmas!" George howled as they parted and Hermione blushed.

He left the arch and went back into the room while she walked into the living room and out of view. "Good show, mate!" George leaned over and patted Remus' shoulder.

"She had quite a few of the drinks?" He asked Ginny and the witch nodded with mischief.

"Harry, why don't we kiss like that anymore?" Ginny teased her husband and Remus blushed.

"Because we have already shagged, Gin." Harry retorted and Ginny giggled.

Remus shot him a glare and Harry smirked. "you know good and well that she started that." The werewolf sneered.

"Oh, but you finished it, mate." George teased and Remus groaned.

Ginny glanced at Remus and whispered into Harry's ear, "what do you think, maybe they just need to be completely pissed to shag?" Remus cleared his throat and she smiled at him, "I told my husband Happy Christmas," Ginny told Remus and raised an eyebrow at him.

Ginny knew very well that Remus would not call her on that unless he wanted the whole table to know what she really said. "That is very sweet, Mrs. Potter," Remus replied and Harry chuckled.

Hermione tried to sneak back in but Ginny snagged her and pulled her into the chair. "So, tell me, Mione, exactly how long were you going to wait to tell us you are addicted to snogging ex-professors under the mistletoe?"

Hermione scrunched her face up and made a thoughtful sound. "I thought it best to wait at least I was sure. There is never one to test my theory around, well there wasn't." Hermione was not going to let her friend get the best of her.

Remus raised an eyebrow at her and Angelina giggled before she asked, "Mione, what is your conclusion?"

"Oh, he was very nice! A little bit too much tongue there a moment, but very nice. I wouldn't say I have an addiction to it, but a mistletoe is a mistletoe." Hermione snickered and Remus glowered.

"Miss Granger, I am quite confident you were not complaining as you snogged me silly." His voice was challenging and she could almost taste the tension.

"I will return," Hermione declared with a smile and went to go find the restroom.

George leaned over to him, "mate, no time like the present, that's why we give them on Christmas."

Remus made a disagreeing face and shook his head, "no point if she is getting pissed, she won't remember her getting light headed from the snogging." The werewolf smirked once he finished and George shook his head.

"You, Remus. You have everyone fooled into believing you are Mr. Lonelyheart, but you quietly make your moves." George stated and Harry motioned to speak but Ginny nodded and agreed.

"That is it! You are so right, George. He does play this Mr. Lonelyheart so well that no one sees he actually has a motive!" Ginny exclaimed and Remus smirked.

"No clue what you are referring to."

There was a commotion in the living room and everyone jumped. "You bloody wanker!" Hermione screamed. "I should hex your small todger off!"

"Ronald, what did you do?" Molly shouted from the living room.

Remus stood up and marched in the living room. "She was flirting with me," Ron uttered climbing off the floor.

"I was not! I told you Happy Christmas and thanked you for putting the past behind us and you try-" Hermione didn't even finish because she shuddered and showed her ripped dress.

Remus wasn't thinking, he wanted to bash the young Weasley's brain in. He could smell the fear coming off Hermione in waves; she was afraid that boy was going to do vile things to her. The werewolf picked Ron up off the ground and slammed him into the wall. "You like being forced on, boy?" He growled at the man who was ghost white.

"Remus," Hermione said calmly and tried to get his attention.

The werewolf was in a fit of rage, "how about I rip your throat open," he growled at Ron who was whimpering in fear.

She took a few more steps toward him, touching his arm. "Moony," she whispered and he glanced at her.

His gaze softened and he dropped Ron to the ground before grabbing her. He held her close and started kissing her, disregarding his own moral standings, his disbelief he would be good for her, everything; he just needed her in that moment. She let him control the kiss and after he was satisfied he pulled away panting.

"Get the fuck out of here," Remus growled at Ron who was still cowering on the floor.

Molly nodded, for fear that Remus was going to get upset again, and Ron left.

The werewolf turned to her and bowed his head, "my apologies, Molly."

She reached for Hermione and hugged her tightly, "let me have a look at you in the bathroom, make sure you aren't hurt, alright?" The matriarch declared and Hermione nodded as they walked away.

"I just love holidays, don't you?" George asked sarcastically and Remus groaned.

"Nothing like Christmas Eve at the Burrow," Remus replied and George smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

Hermione woke up with a bundle in her arms and she was tucked behind a body. She opened her eyes to see Remus was snuggling her and Teddy was in her arms, both Lupins were still asleep. There was a split second where she wasn't quite sure how they ended up in Remus' room, but it occurred to her that Remus and she were exhausted from the evening at the Burrow.

She stared at the boy a few moments and exhaled a bit of sadness; this would be as if they were indeed a family. The witch brushed that away and slid from the werewolf's arms, tucking Teddy next to him. She was in one of Remus' shirts and a pair of shorts.

The witch went down the stairs as the light of the day was starting to peer through the windows in the kitchen. She smiled and started the tea trying to figure out what she should do about everything. It was complex but last night aside from the last bit was fun and different for her. Hermione knew before she left there was a great chance she wouldn't return to Bulgaria and Viktor and told her so himself; he was not blind to it, but did she really want to stay and figure out what was waiting for her up the stairs?

"Do you realize your forehead creases very dramatically when you are in serious contemplation? It is far too early for that." Remus grumbled leaning on the door jam.

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders, "I was alone and had time to do so," she responded and his lips twitched into a small smile.

"Are you at least staying for Christmas?" He asked not meeting her eyes.

"Remus," she started and he gazed over at her. "What was last night?" She asked him and he stood up and exhaled a heavy breath.

"I really cannot blame my baser instincts on all of the night, can I?" He asked with an eyebrow arched.

Hermione shook her head and giggled, "no, not the entire night. But you don't want to talk about it, do you?" She replied and he took a few paces into the kitchen.

"Honestly, no, I really don't want to," he declared and rubbed the back of his neck. "But that isn't fair to you."

"I just spent a week running from a broken heart. If you have any feelings for me, we should hold off on anything, Remus." She murmured and he watched her bite the inside of her cheek.

He chuckled and nodded, "which is exactly why I did not shag you when you asked, Hermione. Whatever you are searching for, it isn't me."

She frowned and stepped toward him, "Remus, I adore you to pieces. You are amazing and such a treasure to have back in my life. I would be lucky to have you as more than just an ear."

"Just don't, please don't do that, Hermione. Don't give me honeyed words that make my heart melt for you..." He trailed off and she blushed.

"Remus?" She felt so confused by his sudden confession.

He pursed his lips and his eyes grew emotional so he looked away from hers. "You have no clue the effect you have on me. The courageous woman who has fought battles in her life but still stayed curious and studied about the world around her. The nurturing heart you give freely to the children around you. The sultry woman who gives me just enough to dream about and still leaves me wanting more. Hermione, you are perfection and you don't even know that." He finished and rubbed his face with frustration.

"This is why I didn't want to say anything. I am a right tosser for the kisses last night because I had walked this line for weeks. Doing well to love and support you as needed and now all you are thinking is I want more from you than you can give right now." The werewolf finished and Hermione just stared at him with wide eyes.

"You are saying... that you-" she was trying to find the words and he interrupted her.

"Yes, bloody hell, yes." Remus finished her thought and frustration was seeping into the room.

They stood there silent, trying to figure out what else to say. Remus did not want to declare his adoration for the witch, even on Christmas. He wanted to keep it in a box and hold off on it until it was forgotten. She couldn't possibly know what she would be lowering herself to by being stuck with him.

"Remus, I have an odd question," Hermione murmured and he glanced at her eyes.

"Yes?"

"You were never going to say any of this were you?" She asked and her face scrunched up to his distaste.

"Don't you know how much better you can do than an old werewolf?" He inquired and she glared at him.

"Better? Better than you? That is quite ironic don't you think? How dare you try to make me seem so much superior than the most intelligent man I know." She was actually angry at him for that. "You build me up to be this extraordinary woman with these unmeasurable talents, well, you are looking at a bloody mirror, Remus Lupin." She shouted and let out a groan of frustration as she went to make herself a cup of tea.

"We need to find common ground," Remus said in jest, trying to lighten the mood.

"You should have bloody shagged me then. Got it out of our systems and we wouldn't be having this argument on who wants who more." Hermione snapped, sitting at the table with her tea.

She had wounded his pride; he wanted to shag her because he adored her, not for just a shag. "After the dust clears and you aren't confused about your direction, do you really think you would want to spend your life with me and my son?" His words held bitterness as he continued.

"I have this frightening feeling that it wouldn't be as idyllic as it sounds. Lonely nights because I cannot talk myself down. Pathetic arguments over things that don't matter because I am moody. It's not like you don't have options, Hermione Granger." He had started his tea and she shot him a glare.

"How dare you assume I couldn't handle any of that!" She snapped and he glowered at her.

"It wouldn't be a fairy tale, princess." He growled and she turned from him, but he could smell her anger as it peppered the air.

"Happy Christmas, one and all!" Harry hollered and Remus heard his son shuffling down the stairs.

"Uncle Harry!" The boy shouted and met him in the hallway.

Remus was still heavily irritated about how Christmas was going so far. He wanted to rewind the morning and maybe even add in making breakfast in bed for his two favorite people. Them excited and snuggling together in bed talking about silly things that a mother and child would. But Hermione Granger was not his mate or partner, she was his friend and that is all she should stay.

"Bloody hell, who stole Christmas?" Harry declared entering the kitchen.

Ginny followed him in with Teddy and a bag of presents. "Hermione, want to get ready? I can help you." Ginny offered and she stood up.

"Ronald isn't going to be there is he?" Hermione asked and Harry shook his head.

"Mum said he isn't allowed to come. He was a complete embarrassment last night and she has been sending him howlers and other nasty little trinkets in the mail. I am sure he is having the worst Christmas yet." Ginny affirmed and Hermione nodded.

"Good, he deserves it. Let's go. Teddy Bear, why don't you go get ready to go to Gran's house." She told the boy and he nodded.

"It's Christmas!" He cried happily running up the stairs.

Hermione caught Remus' stare before the women left and he groaned and rubbed his face. "This was far less complex before last night."

Harry sat down and grimaced at the werewolf, "that bad? What of it?"

"She had me cornered and so I did what any illogical wizard does, I told her the truth. I think she is far more furious with me for not wanting to tell her than for actually saying it a week out from a toxic relationship." He grumbled and sipped his tea.

"You are an idiot, Remus," Harry told him simply, making the werewolf glare.

"Thank you so much, Harry," he grumbled and Harry chuckled.

"A real tosser."

Remus turned from him and sipped his tea. "Not even I could understand how you could be so dense."

"Harry Potter, if you are done with your insults..." Remus trailed off and moved to leave.

"Don't you understand, Remus? She is frustrated that you don't see how daff she is for you."

"She just left her wanker partner of seven years and went to go have a fling in Bulgaria, I am the last thing on her list of shit she has to work out." Remus spat and Harry shook his head.

"She doesn't need to work you out, she has. You are a stubborn twit that won't let her admit it so it can breathe."

"Breathe and do what?" He growled at the younger man.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "breathe. If she can let it out of her hand then it is something she doesn't need to control. I may be a bit knobish but, Hermione Granger I do know. She will figure it out, she always does. Obviously, it won't go away, you both were snogging like teenagers last night."

"What are you still doing down here, Remus?" Ginny asked with an accusing tone. "I am not missing breakfast for you." The werewolf begrudgingly left to get ready.

The Potters looked at each other and Ginny sighed, "he in just as bad a way?" She asked and Harry nodded.

"They had a spat about, well, them," Harry confirmed and Ginny shook her head.

"Maybe if I gave her our Christmas gift now, she would be excited and mildly distracted?" Ginny asked and Harry shrugged.

"They are absolutely dim. I wish she would take the time to rewrite herself and he would allow himself to be loved, they would be happy." Ginny sighed and nodded.

Harry tapped the table and smirked. "You are right. Time to write."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, "what plan are you hatching over there, husband?"

"Time, just time, love."

Hermione came down in a famous Weasley sweater that was a bright purple with a big golden 'H' on the front of it. Her hair was well managed and she had put on a little makeup. Ginny nudge Harry who handed her a folded piece of parchment.

"Happy Christmas, from the Potter family," Harry told her as Ginny handed her the parchment.

Hermione read the page and her eyes grew as she was reading. If this was real, Ginny and Harry spent a good fortune on a giant bulk of inventory for her new store. She glanced at both of them and her mouth was open in complete shock.

"But- I- how- you guys!" Hermione cried in joy and grabbed them in a huge hug.

"Obviously that isn't going to last you for years, but the deal I struck will grandfather over to you when you want to renegotiate new terms." Harry declared and Ginny kissed Hermione's cheek.

"You are the best friends anyone could ever have." Hermione murmured and pulled away from them. "I have something for you too. It isn't as flashy as your gift, but I think this will say it all." Hermione whispered and disappeared from the kitchen.

She came back shortly with two packages she tenderly wrapped herself. "Happy Christmas," she told them and handed Harry the larger of the two and Ginny the smaller.

Hermione was equally excited for both. Harry had unwrapped his and saw that it was a book, but not just any book. It was a photo album with journal entries from his parents of the first year he was alive. When she was digging in Sirius' room she found it in a hidden cubby under the floorboards. There was a letter from him to Harry talking about why he waited to give it to him and how proud he was.

Harry started to cry and grabbed Hermione tightly. "You really are the best friend I have ever had!" He said joyously and Hermione held him tightly.

Ginny waited and when they parted she held out her gift; a pair of small silver baby shoes. They could have easily meant nothing to anyone else, but Ginny knew. She hugged Hermione and sighed. "You just cannot satisfy yourself with having a baby first? I have to have two on you?" She murmured and Harry glared at Hermione.

"You knew we were trying again?" He spat and Hermione blushed.

"No, but now I do," she declared and they all laughed.

"We are doing gifts now?" Teddy asked as he came into the kitchen with his bright orange Weasley sweater on.

Hermione pulled away from Ginny and shook her head. "At Gran's. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny didn't want me to embarrass them with my gifts so I gave them mine."

"Dad, you can come in, they aren't doing presents," Teddy called back and Remus came around the corner blushing.

"I just didn't want to interrupt," Remus said dismissively and Hermione smiled.

0o0o

Christmas had flown by and Hermione had entered in 12 Grimmauld Place alone that evening. She had a full belly and bags of gifts. The witch did not feel like staying long after dinner because she was depleted from spending two days with the Weasley's at the Burrow. She went up the stairs and deposited her gifts before taking a shower.

It felt good to relax and did not last as long as she could have liked. She wanted to just stand there for hours and let the water beat on her skin. Wandering back to her room she heard the Lupins get home and dashed to the safety of her bedroom. Once in her pajamas, Hermione wandered out of her room to see Teddy grinning from ear to ear.

"Mione, you're home." He said and she nodded.

"Did you have a good time at your grandmother's?" She asked the boy and he gave her a nod.

"Grandmother Andromeda gave me an owl for Christmas and a new set of quills." He told her and she walked up to him.

"Do you know how happy I am to have you in my life, Teddy?" She asked him and his hair turned pink.

"Not as happy as I am to have you in mine, Hermione. Are you going to stay for good now? We can be a family like Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and James." Teddy spoke with a methodical tone but his smile read like a little boy.

Hermione bent down and kept eye contact with the boy. "Even if we aren't a family like the Potters, Teddy, I will always be here for you. I may not be your mother, but I am your friend. Friends don't leave each other ever. If I am ever away again and you need me, I will come running home." She told him and he grinned and hugged her tightly.

"You are my bestest friend, Mione." He whispered and she started to tear.

"You are my bestest friend too, Teddy Bear, I love you." Hermione breathed and pulled herself away from the boy. "Now, I believe we should have some of the biscuits left over from Gran's house and then time to get ready for bed."

The boy gave her a nod and dashed for the steps, "meet you down there, Mione!"

Hermione was walking by the bathroom when she was suddenly pushed against the wall with passion. She might have been scared if she did not recognize the lips that met hers. His kiss was fevering and full of desire that she had felt when he kissed her after Ron attacked her. The witch let him dominate her for a few moments until he pulled away panting and leaning his forehead to hers.

"Why can't I get you out of my head? You are so great with my son and part of me loathes that because I yearn more for you." Remus breathed and she smiled.

"You are a silly werewolf, Moony," she whispered and he released her. "Thank you for the compliment," Hermione declared with an arched eyebrow and turned to leave him in the hallway.

"Mione?" He asked her and she glanced back at him. "Happy Christmas."

She gave him a smirk and spoke, "Happy Christmas, Remus."

The rest of the evening the adults avoided each other. Hermione tucked Teddy in and went to her room. She wrote a few letters, one of which she was a little sorry to send; she would not be returning to Bulgaria. Hermione invited him out to come visit, but she knew that he wasn't going to anytime soon; she knew homesickness was an affliction they shared. She wasn't sure how the other letter was going to go, but she was going to attempt it.

 _ **Dear Moony,**_

 _ **I am not writing because I want to plead for your affection, we both know I don't beg for much. I want you to understand that I know. I know what you are feeling and that sometimes when we are lost in our own hearts we tend to lean on never feeling grand or 'talented'.**_

 _ **This is a hello and a farewell. I am introducing you to this new person I have hardly had the chance to know. She is so much better off with you in her life and for so many reasons. You are this queer creature that crawled out from my memories and shook me awake. Gave me the words to find strength when I was staring down the road of acceptance to mediocre.**_

 _ **I don't want to rewind and try for something. We both said things that the other needed to hear today and I agree, it wouldn't be sound. Not that you aren't a sound decision, but I am not. I need to be Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, again. No more broken records. No more demands.**_

 _ **Let us be the friends we are without the implications of what we both were staring at; attraction. I can see it now. The lingering moments of time where we both stared at the other too long trying to figure out if we would ruin things. I want to get to know you as me, not who I was.**_

 _ **I want you to know you are still my favorite type of book, Remus.**_

 _ **Always your confidant,**_

 _ **Hermione Granger**_


	12. Chapter 11

The weather was very agreeable for Hermione as she shed her sweater and enjoyed the light coming through her shop window. She was organizing the sections of where she wanted her books and what genres. It had been quite a few days of just unpacking and categorizing the books alone.

She had just started getting the shop prepared after all the repairs and painting was done. That took up many weeks of work and long days, but finally, she was on the home stretch to a grand opening.

"Lunch time, Miss Granger!" Remus shouted coming in through the back.

Teddy padded into the shop and looked around. "Blimey, Mione! You have worked so hard today!" Teddy exclaimed.

Remus came in with a basket and Hermione smiled at him. "What is on the menu today, Mr. Lupin?" She asked and he placed the basket down at an empty table near the counter.

Teddy sat at the table in the empty chair. "One peanut butter sandwich with the crust cut off, a peach and chips for Teddy Lupin." Remus declared setting a plate down for Teddy.

"One chicken salad sandwich with swiss cheese, a peach and chips for Miss Granger." He set down her plate on the counter.

"And one large roast beef sandwich, rare, with chips for Monsieur Lupin." Remus finished and Hermione smiled.

She transfigured some stools for them to sit on at the counter and they sat down to eat. "How are you liking Jane Eyre?" She asked and he made a face.

"It is... well, it is actually very romantic in an odd way." He muttered with a small blush.

She grinned and nodded, "very much, did you finish it? If you have, I have another classic you could read if you like."

"Oh, no, I have to digest this one. Jane reminds me of someone I know." Remus teased her and she giggled. "Plus, I haven't gotten a chance to read your letter from last night yet. You seem to write them faster than I can read them."

Remus pulled out a jug of juice and some glasses, "Teddy, here you go," he handed the boy a cup and the boy smiled.

"Thanks, dad," he murmured and continued to eat.

He handed Hermione a glass and she took it. "Thank you, Remus," she said before sipping it.

"I have to ask, why did you pick Jane Eyre? I would have thought you an Austen girl." Remus uttered and Hermione sighed.

"Oh, I love Austen, but Jane Eyre was my first love. Mr. Rochester is one of my favorite male characters. He never wanted to change Jane, he fell in love with her for who she was." Hermione said wistfully.

"Like my dad?" Teddy asked and Hermione gazed over at him.

"What about your dad?"

Teddy cleared his throat before he spoke, "my dad, he loves you, right?" He asked and Remus scowled at the boy.

"Teddy, that isn't what she meant." Remus chided the boy.

"It's alright, Remus. But, Teddy, Mr. Rochester wanted to marry Jane in the book. Jane left because he couldn't marry her." Hermione declared and Teddy nodded.

"Alright then," Teddy said with an unconvinced expression and went back to his plate.

"Besides, Mr. Rochester is a wanker," Remus declared with a smile.

Hermione gasped and glared at him, "he is not. Just a wounded soul looking for his equal half. It is very romantically tragic."

Remus grinned wolfishly at her and shook his head, "I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic, Mione."

She nodded and sighed, "it is a blessing and a curse."

"Did you want me to come help you this afternoon?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not today, you rest up and get ready for tonight. Are you sure you don't want me to be there?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"No, I do not. I want you to be as far away from me as possible. Are you and Teddy going to Harry's tonight?" He asked and the witch bobbed her head.

"I just need to stop at home for a change of clothes."

"That will be good. Harry promised me that he would check in on me in the morning."

Hermione made a face, "you know I could instead," she declared and the werewolf frowned.

"I would rather not have you see me in such a disposition."

The witch spoke to him with her eyes and he felt he was a bit of a disadvantage when she did that. She could convey so much with silence and her eyes that he wondered if she could read his mind. Hermione could read the discomfort of what she offered and dropped her gaze.

"Alright, but at least let me come home and cook breakfast for you?" She asked and he chuckled.

"I will have Harry come get you and Teddy. Nothing has changed since last month, Hermione."

He watched her eyes move to the windows of the shop and he admired her freely. She was absolutely breathtaking and had found that inner clarity he knew was there. He could smell the texture of books and her natural scent mix in the air and he inhaled deeply before returning to his sandwich.

It wasn't easy for Remus to start over with the young witch. There was an awkwardness that they both seemed to take part in, but time made it easier. She was barely at Grimmauld Place during the day anymore as she always had something to do at the shop.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice rang out in alarm.

The woman was stunned and scared to hear Ginny's voice like that and rushed to the back door of the shop. "Ginny, what is wrong?" Hermione inquired as the red-haired witch was gasping.

"I need your help; can you take James? I have an appointment in less than ten minutes and mum told me last minute that she wasn't home." Ginny was flustered and Hermione glared at her.

"Ginny, you scared the crap out of me!" Hermione scolded her and took the toddler from his mother.

"I am sorry, Mione. I am a little distracted today. I will meet you at our house later and tell you about it." Ginny declared and put down his diaper bag. "Mummy loves you, Jamesie," Ginny kissed the toddler and waved before leaving.

Hermione shook her head at the child, "your mum is going to be the death of me, kid."

"Right, minie!" James exclaimed with a clap and Hermione giggled and walked into the front of the shop.

Remus could smell the familiar maternal smell on Ginny and was not surprised. He wasn't going to say anything about it, but he knew what type of appointment the Potter was going to. The werewolf was admiring his witch as she doted on the child when she walked back into the room.

"I guess I can clean up shop early, this is no place for a curious two-year-old." Hermione murmured and James hugged her.

Remus started packing up the empty plates and Teddy stood up. "Mione, are we watching James for Aunt Ginny?" He asked and Hermione nodded as she went and checked the locks on the front door.

"Yes, Aunt Ginny has an important appointment to get to and she needed me to take care of James."

The boy watched her walk around with the child in her hands and frowned, "Mione, are you going to have a baby too? Aunt Ginny was talking to Uncle Harry about how it would be bloody wicked if you were going to."

Remus glared at his son before he spoke, "Teddy, that is impolite to ask."

She stopped in befuddlement at the boy's blunt question. "It's alright, Remus, he is just curious. When were they talking about that, Teddy?"

"At Gran's house when you were playing with James," Teddy said matter of factly.

Hermione sighed and shrugged, "I haven't thought about it, Teddy."

Remus knew that was a lie, but what could she possibly tell the boy that wouldn't seem complicated. "I think it would be brilliant," Teddy replied and grabbed the basket for his dad.

"Why don't you head on home through the fireplace, Teddy? We will meet you there." Remus murmured and Teddy gave him a nod.

"Alright, dad." The boy complied and disappeared up the stairs.

They soon heard the fireplace go off and Remus shook his head. "I am sorry, Hermione. I honestly am surprized at the things that come from my son."

"Silly face, Minie!" James cried and then stuck his tongue out.

She kissed the child with a smile and shrugged her shoulders, "it is a fair question for him. He heard from his aunt and uncle that it would be nice and he thought about it. You probably were too smart for your own good too at that age, Remus."

The werewolf grinned and nodded, "but I don't think I ever had the opportunity to ask that question. Shall we head home?" He asked and she nodded.

0o0o

Hermione was playing with the boys up the stairs as Remus was down in the library. She knew he was on his best behavior at the shop for her. He was pacing and restless when she left him alone. A ping of sadness at her helplessness sounded in her heart. She wanted him to not have to go through so much alone and he denied her access to his darker threads of life.

She had left James with Teddy because she wanted to check on him before she got ready to leave for Harry and Ginny's house. Her werewolf was in the library still but he was sitting on her favorite couch reading. His nose flared and he glanced over at her but did not speak; his eyes said it all.

"Are you getting ready?" He asked her and she gave him a nod.

"It is about that time. Remus, are you going to be okay?" She whispered softly; he described voices as maddening during this time in one of his letters.

He growled lowly and ran a hand through his hair, "I will be."

She took a few paces into the room and he raised an eyebrow. "I left some food in the fridge for you. Please remember to drink water, alright?" She breathed and he stood up.

He swiftly grasped her in an embrace and smelt her neck. Hermione was always bedazzled when he would do something so quickly she hardly had time to think. "Remus, just breathe," she murmured and her hair stood up on her neck.

His hands ran over her back and his hot breath warmed the skin his mouth was over. "Hermione," he growled and she put a hand on his chest.

"Remus, look at me," she said sternly and he pulled away enough to stare at her; his eyes flecked in gold. "I cannot consent to you like this, Moony. I have to take care of the children."

That sobered him up from his instinctual drive and he pulled away. She had found simple ways to separate him from his primal moods over the last couple of months. They were inspiring and Hermione was never afraid of him, but she knew that was not what he wanted either.

"Thank you, Hermione," he whispered and she smiled with a nod.

"You are alright, Remus. Take care of yourself tonight, please, for me?" She asked and he gazed at her.

"You too," he replied and cleared his throat as she turned to leave. "and Mione, don't come back until Harry tells you. I may be a sore, crippled man in the morning, but I am still unpredictable." She nodded and left the library; it was going to be a long night.

0o0o

Hermione got to the Potter's just as Ginny started dinner. She pulled out some books and blocks for the boys as she helped Ginny in the kitchen. The women were quiet and Hermione waited patiently for her friend to tell her exactly what was going on. The red head glanced over at Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"You look pensive, what did Remus do this time?" She asked Hermione who smiled.

"Nothing, he was just being typical Remus," Hermione replied and Ginny snorted.

"There is nothing typical about Remus," she retorted and the older witch giggled. "are you two shagging or something?"

Hermione shook her head before replying, "that isn't on the table anymore, Gin, you know that."

Ginny rolled her eyes and chided her friend, "you both are ridiculous. You would rather write love letters to each other than get into the complexities of doing anything about it."

"They are not love letters, Ginny."

"They are too love letters, Mione," Harry argued as he came into the kitchen. "I had the opportunity to snoop and read one of them." He admitted and Hermione glared at him.

"Harry Potter, that is so Slytherin of you!" Hermione scolded him and he grinned.

"How long has it been since Bulgaria, Gin?" Harry asked his wife who shrugged.

"Almost three months?"

Hermione glared at both of them and shook her head. "We had a quick moment where it would have been a heated fling, but we are friends. He went on a date last week, remember?"

Harry frowned and gazed over at his wife, "after I and George convinced him to, Mione."

Hermione made a dismissing gesture and sighed, "I won't win this argument so I am not going to try." Hermione sipped her wine glass and shook her head. "I am happy with what I have right now, why isn't that enough for you Potters?"

Harry grabbed Ginny's untouched wine glass and drained it. "Because she can no longer drink with you when you come over to hide from the full moon." He declared and Ginny grinned at her.

Hermione gasped and screamed in joy, "Oh, Ginny! You are going to have me a little girl finally to spoil?"

Teddy came running into the kitchen and looked panicked. "Mione, are you alright?" He asked and Hermione nodded and was hugging on Ginny.

"I am fantastic, Teddy. My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you." Hermione told him and Harry bent down to him.

"Mione is just so happy to be spending the night with us," Harry told him and the boy smiled.

"Me too, Uncle Harry. Can I turn on the tele?" The boy asked and Harry nodded.

"The film James likes is in the player," Ginny told him and the boy left.

Hermione reached for Harry and hugged him, "Can you imagine ever being this happy?" She asked and Harry pulled away and frowned at her.

"I would be happier if you told me you were." Harry retorted with a small smile and she sighed.

"Of course, I am happy, I have you, Ginny, James, the Lupins and now this," Hermione said and rubbed Ginny's stomach.

Harry kissed his wife's forehead and groaned, "well, I am going to go tidy up around the house while you ladies cook."

"Thank you, husband, I love you," Ginny said sweetly and Harry kissed Hermione's forehead.

"Don't you worry about, Remus. I see it in your face. He is a grown man and can handle it." Harry declared and pulled away, leaving the kitchen.

Ginny shook a finger at Hermione and smiled, "so are you going to tell me about the most recent letter?"

Hermione giggled and shook her head. "He was describing the way he could smell things. The intricacies of a person or place and how they blend together in a bouquet of exotic scents. It was really enlightening."

"Did he describe it as a bouquet or was that you?"

"Him, I am paraphrasing."

Ginny swooned a little and shook her head, "you have to admit, the man can write a great letter."

Hermione nodded and smiled, "I have had some of the most intimate conversations with him about life and love."

"Tell me what was that one line again?" She asked referring to a previous letter.

"He wrote, 'the world possesses so many wondrous things. I think back on my youth and recall a moment of clarity in regards to love. The striking semblance of who you are without it compared to the man you become because of it is astounding. James really made that clear with Lily. Funny, I haven't thought of that in years.' It was so beautiful I nearly cried." Hermione repeated Remus' words and leaned against the counter.

Ginny gave her head a shake and beamed, "don't you wonder about what stirs those thoughts?"

Hermione blushed lightly and sighed, "I am not sure, but he makes me feel like a teenager sweet on her professor again." Hermione admitted quietly and Ginny laughed.

They had spent the night talking after dinner. Talking about Ginny's hopes for her new child. Hermione was talking about her book store and different things, but somehow her thoughts always returned to the lonely werewolf. She just felt that it was a different night and a dread had entered her heart long before her companion went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Hermione was snuggled next to the boy on the spare bed and she was lounging with him in her arms. The boy was asleep and the morning had just started to brighten from the sun rising fully. She loved tender moments like this with Teddy and knew she would always love the boy. She was wondering about Remus, knowing Harry had headed over only a few minutes ago; she heard him leave.

When she heard the fireplace not even ten minutes later she frowned and tried not to move. There was a dread that was seeping to her core and she was almost panicked at the implications of his return. There was a soft knock at the door and then Harry entered.

"Hermione, something is wrong... I need your help," Harry was pale when he spoke and she gasped.

Tucking the boy around pillows, she climbed out of bed. She wasn't going to bother changing her clothes, Harry looked scared. They had all but sprinted to the fireplace and one at a time left for 12 Grimmauld Place.

"He is really injured, Hermione. More so that I have ever seen him. I am not sure what to do." Harry's voice was quivering and the witch nodded.

"Go get me the potions and the Essence of Dittany from the bathroom, alright? Harry, don't panic." Hermione told him calmly and he nodded as she walked off to Remus' room.

She knocked and entered, "Moony, are you conscious?" Hermione asked and she heard a groan.

Remus was on the floor and his body was mangled. There was streaks of blood all over the room and he was struggling to stay out of a pool of it below him. His handsome form was covered in gashes and bruises, blood was smeared with dirt and sweat. Hermione went pale and shook her head.

"You stubborn werewolf!" She gasped and raced to him.

When she got on the floor with him his eyes met her. "Hello, beautiful." He croaked and she ran a hand over his cheek.

"Remus, you need to stay with me, okay? Promise me you are going to fight with me alright?" She tried to hide her fear but he coughed and slumped back to the floor.

She pulled the man in between her legs and made him sit against her as she pulled out her wand. It was taxing to get him to lean on her because he was so exhausted from his transformation and loss of blood. The witch started to cast healing spells on him and he groaned. He took her free hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Relax, I am going to fix you up, Remus. Just listen to my voice alright?"

Harry ran into the room and his hand was shaking around the box of potions. "Start doing drops of the Dittany on his chest and legs, Harry." Hermione ordered him to do.

He put the box down and pulled out the purple vial. "Harry, good job, mate," Remus said hoarsely and Harry stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did I do, Remus?" Harry asked and Remus raised Hermione's hand close enough to kiss it.

"You brought me my witch."

"You focus on getting better, Casanova." Hermione spat and continued healing the wounds on his waist.

it took them a large amount of time, but they had finished with the flesh wounds. Harry helped get the naked man up off the floor. "Harry, this is going to sound psychotic, but we need to get him into the bathroom. There is no way we are going to get the grime off of him magic or not with how weak he is." Hermione declared and Harry nodded.

Hermione helped Harry hobble Remus to the bathroom and gently put him into the tub. "You want me to help him, Mione?" Harry asked but he was slightly uncomfortable with bathing the werewolf.

"No, I can do it. Not like I haven't seen a naked man before."

"This wouldn't be the first time she has seen me in a compromising position before anyways, Harry. Thank you." Remus murmured and Harry nodded.

"Always, Moony. I will be right back."

Hermione started to run the water and the werewolf closed his eyes and was clearly drained. She grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe the grit and dried blood from his face. "You crazy, werewolf, Remus." She whispered and his eyes opened.

"Don't say it, I know." He knew she was right about doing it alone.

She had not plugged the tub yet because she wanted to clean the caked-on dirt off first. He opened his eyes every so often and watched her as she cleaned his flesh for him. How much devotion did this witch have for him? He knew not. She did what she could with him slumping in the tub and a few times she had to lean over him and clean a hard to reach spot.

When she plugged the tub, and checked the water temperature, she went and grabbed a few potions from the cabinet and dumped them into the water. He had noted she was still covered in filth herself and her poor cute pink pajamas were ruined with his blood.

"I love you," he told her and she frowned.

"I love you too, Remus." She replied and he smiled.

"I am in love with you, Hermione Granger."

"You are just relieved I am not mad at you for almost dying." She retorted but turned from his gaze.

"Your pajamas smell like sickly blood, Miss Granger." He told her and she nodded.

She kneeled next to the tub before she spoke, "I know, but I will change when you are back in bed."

He reached for her cheek and stared at her, "you are the greatest thing about this world."

"Remus, you are only doting because you don't feel up to snuff." she retorted with a smile.

He shook his head and sighed, "I am saying this so I know I said it just in case next time I am not as lucky."

She glared at him, "next time you will have Harry or me with you all night so it won't happen."

He nodded and grunted before he answered, "yes, I will have one of with you next time. Preferably him."

Hermione ran a hand through his hair and he closed his eyes. "Remus, please don't do that to me again. I was so scared."

"I promise, I will never do that to you again. I am sorry that I was trying to be strong when I really should have accepted help." She leaned over and kissed his forehead, but when she pulled away he held her still. "Please, kiss me?" He breathed.

She closed the gap and kissed him tenderly, running her fingers gingerly along his jawline. He moaned and Hermione evolved the kiss, tasting his mouth. He let her pull away from him when she was satisfied and the werewolf smiled. "Thank you."

The witch went to work cleaning his limbs and making sure that the healing potions were able to do their jobs. Checking her work on the areas she cast healing spells. He had just enjoyed her touching him aside from the large amount of soreness and exhaustion that came from the beating he gave himself.

When he peered over at the witch, she had stripped her pants, leaving her in a sexy pair of knickers and her t-shirt, and moved to climb behind him. "Remus, I am going to push you forward so I can get your back." She warned him and he nodded.

Sharp pain released throughout his body as she helped him move and put her legs next to his sides as she sat on the rim of the tub. He was groaning as she wiped his back and cleaned some of the mire from his hair. "I am sorry," she murmured and climbed from the tub when she was done.

Harry walked in and blushed at Hermione's lack of clothing. "Seems you were busy." He teased her and she smiled.

"The room ready?' She asked and he nodded.

Hermione unplugged the tub and snagged Remus' towel, placing it on the sink. "You ready, mate?" Harry asked Remus.

"As long as she dries me, no offense, Harry." Remus snickered with a hoarse voice and Harry chuckled.

Hermione helped Harry pull the werewolf out of the tub and she went about drying him swiftly. Harry glanced over at the werewolf who had his eyes closed, but his face seemed at ease. The witch wrapped his towel around his waist and nodded at Harry. "Last lap, mate," Harry told the werewolf.

They helped him struggle to get back to his room, but when they did Hermione admired Harry's work. The room was pristine and she smiled at her friend as they helped Remus into his bed. The werewolf moaned and stretched his back slightly.

"You both are pretty spectacular," Remus muttered and Hermione sat next to him.

"Come and have a few of these potions before we leave you alone to sleep, Remus," Hermione suggested and his eyes opened.

Helping him take the three she had for him, she held his head up in a lean and he took the support gladly. He took her hand when he had swallowed each of them and kissed the top of it with the last bit of energy he had. "I mean it, I do love you." He murmured and she smiled.

"Sleep well, Remus," she replied and climbed off the bed.

The werewolf was out in seconds and Hermione gave Harry a nod and they left Remus' room. "I will meet you down the stairs," she breathed and Harry nodded.

The woman dressed quickly and met her friend down the stairs who had tea going. "So that was pretty scary," Harry grumbled and handed her a cup of tea.

Hermione gave him a nod and sat down, "you didn't tell me his transformations were getting worse."

"He asked me not to, but I didn't know they were going to get that bad."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her face, "he would, wouldn't he? Self-inflicting wounds are fairly common. That was completely out of character for him to be that aggressive, he is struggling without someone there with him."

"I will make him have me stay with him next month," Harry told her and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Harry." She waited until he sat down to speak again, "he was convinced he wasn't going to make it this time."

Harry grimaced and ran a hand through his hair, "I am so sorry, Mione. I should have told you. You would have made me stay and he wouldn't have done that."

"Whether we like it or not, Harry, we are his new marauders. I am not asking you, I am telling you, one of us has to be with him through every transformation from now on." She said sternly and he gave her a smile.

"Without a doubt. But I am not going to take credit for being an animagus. I clearly remember a witch telling me after the war we should do it to commemorate them..." He trailed off with a smile.

"I am glad we did," she replied and they laughed.

"Are you planning on coming back to get Teddy?" He questioned her and she shook her head.

"can you both keep him until closer to the evening? I want to make sure he gets the rest he needs. I am still concerned. I will keep checking on him throughout the day."

Harry nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder, "he is very lucky to have you, Mione. Send me an owl when he is awake enough?"

She beamed at him as he stood up and she gave him a nod, "I will see you later, Harry."

The wizard left and she sighed and ascended the stairs. Hermione went to his room and check on him. He was sleeping soundly, but she did not feel like leaving him alone. The witch climbed in bed with him and watched him sleep for a few minutes before sleep took her again.

0o0o

Remus had surfaced from deep sleep and felt sore and sluggish. He opened one of his eyes to look around and saw his witch sleeping with him. Watching her a few moments he reached out and pushed a few strains of her hair from her face, making her stir.

"How are you feeling, Remus?" She breathed and he smiled.

"Much better due to the fast actions of you and Harry. Thank you, Mione." He replied gently and she smirked.

"Feel like snuggling with me?" She asked and he nodded, pulling her close to him.

She fit so perfectly against him and seemed so fragile curled up the way she was. He wanted to take this memory and put it in his pocket so he could live it out on his bad days. She had placed a hand on his chest and started running her fingertips through his chest hair. There was something so endearing about her when she was vulnerable and raw.

"Mione," he whispered and she gazed up at him.

Her eyes were gentle and emotional, but he did not have the time to admire them; she pushed herself to him and stole his lips and breath from him. Her kiss was urgent and tender as her arms wrapped around his neck, running her hands over his back. Remus was surprised that she had kissed him with such passion.

The witch pulled away from him and smiled, her eyes not meeting his. "I was so worried about you, Remus." She huffed, running her hands over his skin.

"You aren't going to lose me, Mione. We need each other." He declared and she gave him a nod.

Hermione was feeling bold and Remus could smell the hint of her thoughts on the air; she wanted to do something intimate. Without a word, she gently pushed Remus to the bed, making him lay on his back. Climbing over him, she raised an eyebrow as her eyes glinted mischief.

"Miss Granger, as much as I would love to pin you down and shag you silly, I don't have the energy." He admitted and she grinned.

Her lips went to his ear, "doesn't mean I cannot do the same."

The werewolf wanted her, he could feel his primal needs taking the front seat as she returned to kissing him. He was in the middle of wondering what kind of dumb luck he had to have her when he was too tired to shag her the way she deserved. He was lazily pulling at her clothes when the door opened. The couple parted and there was his son, wide eyed and shocked.

"Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny are down the stairs. Aunt Ginny brought over some late lunch..." Teddy murmured and Hermione climbed off of his father.

Remus watched her step away and inwardly growled; dumb luck indeed. "I was just checking on your dad, Teddy," Hermione told him and the boy seemed doubtful.

"Tell your Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, we will be down in a moment, son," Remus grumbled and the boy smiled.

"Alright, dad," the boy replied and shut the door behind him.

"Rain check?" Remus asked hopefully and Hermione turned and smiled at him.

"My apologies, Remus, I only almost shag wounded werewolves." Her retort was full of a playfulness he loved about her.

He climbed out of bed and took one of the potions on his nightstand, unaware that she was gazing at his form with surprise and longing. Hermione thought the werewolf was very attractive and well... it certainly changed things when she saw what he had on display.

"Disappointed?" The werewolf asked impishly.

Hermione blushed brightly when she realized he caught her staring and turned from him. "No, I mean, well, how does that work?" She sputtered her words and he chuckled.

"Very well, I assure you."

Hermione walked over to the door and he raised an eyebrow, "hopefully that doesn't make you run away." He snickered and she shot him a narrow gaze.

"I am not afraid of much, Remus." She left him in his room and covered her mouth.

Hermione had never really seen him saluting, but now that she had. Well... she had her work cut out for her if she was ever going to be intimate with the werewolf. This morning changed things for them both and she knew that. Thinking back on how fearful of losing him and how she really took into account how much she needed him to be alright for her.

The woman went into the restroom and did her business then cleaned up her hair and face. She was on her way out of the room when Remus opened the door and gripped her into a deep, passionate kiss. His hands were cupping her face and she moaned lightly at the feel of his tongue entwining with hers.

"Slow down, Moony," she teased when they parted.

"I don't want to, Hermione." He whispered and she giggled.

"I will see you down in the kitchen. I am quite positive that your son has already told Harry and Ginny we were sucking each other's faces." She declared and Remus grinned.

Leaving him alone in the bathroom, she descended to the bottom floor and listened to the conversation in the kitchen. Teddy was swinging his feet and the Potters were glaring at each other.

"Do you think they were drinking chocolate milk?" Ginny asked but her voice was hopeful.

Harry shrugged and ruffled the child's hair. "He kept telling her he loved her earlier."

Ginny snorted, "like that wasn't obvious."

"Do you think my dad and Hermione are going to get married?" Teddy asked and Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows Teddy," Ginny replied to the boy and gave James another gram cracker in his chair.

Hermione entered the room and smiled before she spoke, "so what is for lunch, Gin? I am starving."

"Me too," Remus's voice entered the room and she glanced back at him.

He walked up next to her and smiled before sitting down next to Harry. The young man patted Remus's shoulder and smiled. "I was worried about you, mate, good to see you up and alive."

Hermione sat next to Ginny who glared over at her. Hermione shrugged her shoulders lightly and Ginny raised an eyebrow. Hermione gave her a soft smile and cleared her throat. "So, what's for lunch, Mrs. Potter?" The older witch asked the red head.

"Pot roast," Ginny declared and stepped over to the counter.

She had dished out all of the plates and handed them out before anyone spoke. "What does your weekend look like, Harry?" Remus asked and Harry frowned at the werewolf.

"Typical. We are gonna take James to his first Chudley Cannons game. We may not make it through the whole match, but we are going to try." Harry declared and Remus smiled.

"That sounds wonderful! How would you like to go as well, Teddy?" Remus asked and Teddy's eyes lit up.

"That would be stupendous, dad!" Hermione giggled to herself and noted the boy's vocabulary has increased since his tutoring.

"Good, then we all can go as one big happy family." Ginny declared and Hermione felt a little sad.

She may not have liked quidditch, but she wanted to be included. "I hope it is fun for all of you." She said with a smile and Remus frowned.

"You don't want to go? You are part of our family, what makes you think you aren't coming?" Remus retorted and Hermione gaped.

Ginny nudged the witch next to her and smiled. "Mione, you are just going to have to put aside your differences for quidditch one day and come with us as a family."

Harry nodded and went to the fridge. "You have no choice. This is a family event and you are required to go." He went and grabbed a large chocolate cake and Remus's eyes grew.

"Harry Potter, you are taking a page out of my book." Remus declared and Harry grinned.

"We figured that your addiction to chocolate should be accounted for on bad days."

The cake was sliced and handed out before the quiet boy with pink hair spoke. "when is the baby coming, Aunt Ginny?"

No one had expected him to be asking about the baby, but Ginny forgot she had mentioned it earlier today in front of him. Hermione and Remus were befuddled by that immediate inquiry from him but Ginny smiled at the boy.

"Not for loads of months. It takes a while for a baby to grow." Ginny said softly.

"How do you grow a baby? I want to grow a little brother." Teddy was curious and looked at his aunt with wonder.

Remus cleared his throat and tried to think of a correct way to approach this. "Aunt Ginny is growing the baby in her tummy, Teddy. Only mothers and fathers can grow babies."

The boy frowned at his dad and scratched his head. "Alright," he replied and Remus watched him further.

He was still contemplating on it and was not going to let the idea pass. "Teddy, you may not have any brothers or sisters, but you are still a big cousin. That is really important too." Harry told the boy who smiled at his uncle.

"Mum wants to have dinner tonight and celebrate, did you want to come too?" Ginny asked Hermione who shook her head.

"That is something your brother should be a part of. I get to celebrate every day with you." Hermione replied and Harry nodded.

"Would you like to go with your aunt and uncle to Gran's tonight?" Harry asked Teddy and the boy nodded.

"Please, can I go, dad?"

Remus chuckled and sighed, "I will miss you so much though."

"Please?" Teddy repeat and Remus groaned.

"Alright, but you will come back tonight and we can read a book or play some chess. Sound like a fair plan?" He inquired and the boy nodded.

"Fair enough."

"I need to speak to you, Mione." Ginny uttered and all but dragged the woman from the kitchen.

The red-haired witch looked around and settled on the library, casting a muffling charm when they had shut the door. "I cannot wait any longer or it will burst from me."

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "No, Gin, we did not shag. I know you are rooting for him, but I did not take advantage of a weakened werewolf."

"That wasn't what was going to ask, but we will get back to that. I wanted to ask you if you would take James for three days after this weekend. Harry wants to take me on a surprise getaway and won't tell me where. He wants to do it before I get too far along and don't want to go anywhere. I would ask my mum, but Harry all but ordered me to ask you first." When the redhead finished, Hermione giggled.

"What a sly husband you have. He is going to romance again. Harry is a sweet wizard, Gin." Hermione declared and Ginny grinned.

"Would you take James for three days?"

Hermione nodded and hugged her friend, "of course I will. You know that. I am sure Harry is in there right now asking Remus if he is alright with it."

Ginny pulled away and frowned at her. "Now, Teddy told me how he found you two. I know you say you weren't going to, but you were. Be safe, take it slow and for bloody sakes... stop hesitating on if it right."

Hermione blushed deeply and nodded, "okay, Gin."

"Okay, good. Now, let's go finish our cake so we can leave you two alone to do whatever you are going to do," Ginny teased and Hermione turned scarlet.

"Somehow it is so much harder talking to you about this with Remus being the subject..."

Ginny laughed and nodded, "It is because you know I am right." The witches left the library and rejoined the men and boys for the rest of the afternoon.


	14. Chapter 13

_A few friendly reminders... This chapter is a bit steamy... I hope that you all enjoy it because I loved writing it. I am so happy that the story is so enjoyable for all you Potterheads and I really look forward to continuing it. Thank you again so much for reading and commenting. Much love_

 _xoxo_

Remus sighed to himself as Hermione was cleaning up the kitchen. He watched her and she was oozing with thought as she manual scrubbed the counters. He loved the sight of her here, with him and imagined this is how it could be like for them day to day. It was a thought he did not give merit to for quite some time.

"Hermione, what is your animagus?" He asked, trying to pull her from her own mind.

She smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders, "can't you guess by now, Moony?"

He chuckled and shook his head, "I assume that Harry is a stag like his father, but you I am not sure."

Hermione giggled and spoke, "Harry is not a stag."

Remus frowned deeply and tilted his head, "he isn't?"

The witch shook her head and grinned, "I think I should make you wait and see."

"That isn't fair, you know what I change into," he was trying to be boyishly charming and she smiled at him like he was.

"Harry took after his godfather," Hermione declared and Remus chuckled.

"He is a big hairy mutt too?"

Hermione walked around to the table and sat down with some water. "Yes, but he isn't a mutt. He is a giant mountain dog. Larger than any dog I have ever seen. It is fitting for him, he has the looks of a lion he is so large with different hues. Has a fluffy mane of hair, handsome canine." She finished and Remus shook his head with a smile.

"Who would have guessed Harry Potter turns into a giant dog. Sirius must be laughing his arse off at James. 'I told you that boy would take after me!' I could see it now." Remus said fondly and drummed a finger on the table.

"I am sorry that you miss them so," Hermione whispered and Remus shrugged with a smile.

"Life had other plans for me, Hermione. I happen to enjoy what changes have happened since I was sent forward. I am very close to Harry and his family. My son is with me and he is happy. You are here and everyone knows that you needed someone to keep up with your intellect. It has been a very good position shift for me." He paused and took her hand, running his thumb in her palm.

"You all were best friends growing up and unfortunately things happen that sever friendships. Here we are, years later, you are very much an adult and you both need a companion as much as I do now."

Hermione gave him a small nod and smiled, "you are so much more than I ever thought you could be; mind you I thought so highly of you before. I fancied you a bit, but a school girl crush and admiration is as far as that went." She admitted with pink cheeks.

The werewolf sat straighter and grinned wolfishly, "I was Hermione Granger's school girl crush?"

Now the witch was scarlet and she huffed, "you are so witty, and a true gentleman, who wouldn't be sweet on you. Even after you were no longer our professor, I always felt affection and compelled to see you. Nothing out of line, I am not that kind of witch, but it was true."

Remus frowned and tilted his head in curiosity, "even after you found out I was a werewolf?"

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, "you transform once a month. Can you be testy and a bit sensitive occasionally? Surely, but Remus Lupin would never harm anyone out of malice." He took her hand and kissed the top of it gently before shaking his head and grabbing her full attention.

"How? How can I sit in front of you, hear you speak such kind and endearing things and not love you? You do not wish for me to be different or of better quality. You do not ask for more than I can give or need me to agree that my condition is of terrible detriment to you. I am sitting not five feet from you and you look at me as if I am salvation in a world that I believed could use one less werewolf."

"You are my salvation, Remus. I am in full belief you weren't just here for your son, you came back for me."

They stared at each other a moment. This was the most open and raw either of them have ever been, with each other and with anyone else. Hermione always found logic more appealing than emotion and Remus mirrored that most days, but here they were. Seeing each other for the first time, completely open.

He dared not to speak, the werewolf wanted their words to sit on the air. His mind was calm, despite the rough morning he had earlier. Standing up he released her hand only to hold it out for her when he rounded the table. Hermione's heart started to race as she took it and followed him out of the kitchen. They climbed the staircase and he released his hold only to turn to her.

"Hermione, I don't want to shag you. That is the last thing I want you to think this is. I want to love you. I want to worship the body you would freely give to me. I desire to show you how much you truly mean to me. You can tell me no and I will accept it and not ask again, but the offer will always stand. Will you let me make love to the woman I am deeply in love with?" His voice was but a whisper but Hermione's hair stood on end in anticipation.

The witch dropped her gazed and smiled softly, "if you are feeling able, I would love that, Remus. I think... I think I am in love with you, too." Her voice was soft and a little unsure.

His hand went to her cheek and drew her vision to his eyes. "If you are hesitant, I do not want you to do this for me." he declared and she kissed him.

The werewolf gave her a moment to set the pace of how she wanted to kiss him and it turned pressing as Hermione coiled her arms around his shoulder. She moaned into his mouth and he picked her up, disregarding his body opposing the physical activity so soon after his transformation. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he growled into her mouth before they parted.

"Please, Remus?" She breathed and he smiled.

Remus set the witch down and took her hand again, leading her to his room. Hermione kept trying to tell herself this wasn't a heated dream, she was actually going to do this with this masterpiece of a man. When the werewolf pulled her inside and shut the door, he started to nibble at her neck and run his fingers along her waistline. Her light trembles and breathy sighs were music to his ears as she became the sensual object of his fantasies come to life.

Hermione pulled away gently and pulled her top off, making the man stop and stare in wonderment. "What did I do to deserve this?" He whispered in awe and gave her a smile.

"You loved me, Remus Lupin. You loved me for me." She replied and he unhooked her bra as she ran her fingers under his shirt.

The werewolf's fingers darted to the loose clothing and he growled in appreciation as it revealed the contents it was hiding. Hermione pulled at his shirt and he yanked it overhead unceremoniously. They were both bare chested and smiling at each other, her eyes wide in enthrallment.

"How do you do this to me?" She whispered and her arousal was so potent in the air he had to calm his desire to ravish her.

Kneeling down in front of her, he started to nibble at her hips and waistline as he slowly pulled her sweat pants down from her body. Her knickers were the only clothing left on her person and she watched in curious need as he removed them just as steadily.

Hermione cast her face to the ceiling as he started to show her exactly what he meant by worship. "Remus!" She cried and he chuckled against her.

"Slow down, love. You won't enjoy it as much if you rush it," he growled in triumph and she glanced down at his smiling face.

She knew she was his from then on, and so did he. "Please, Remus?" She whimpered and his grin grew.

The witch watched him a moment before her knees were buckling from the intensity of his actions. He picked her up and placed her softly on his bed, watching as she was panting in desire. Never had he thought a woman looked so beautiful wanting him as she had.

"Remus, I need you," she sighed and he shook his head.

"Not yet, love. You are far too... compressed for me yet." He declared and she whimpered.

He bent down and continued his attack between her legs, sending her into a wave of ecstasy she had only heard about in heated stories. It was the climax of an orchestra; complete and utter fireworks. He must have enjoyed her singing because he watched her become unglued and was smiling at her.

"Where did you learn to do that so well?" She gasped and he chuckled.

"You cannot teach talent, Miss Granger." He ran a hand over her body and smirked. "Shall I show you more?" He inquired and she kissed him deeply.

"Please, Remus. I am all yours."

0o0o

Hermione stood at the counter and was cooking supper, but she was not the same woman she was hours ago. She was satisfied and sore which she did not know were two things you could be at the same time. The woman was dressed in a t-shirt of his and a pair of his boxers, hallmarks of a fantastic shag in her opinion.

"I have to say, that is the most tantalizing thing I have ever seen you wear."

She beamed over at the werewolf who was drinking tea at the table. "I believe that is your fault." She replied and he grinned wolfishly.

"Oh, I am fully aware of it being my fault. So aware in fact that it will be repeated many times over."

Her core ached again in that familiar throb and his nose flared. "Miss Granger, you are going to spoil dinner with those kinds of thoughts." He teased and she blushed.

Remus Lupin was rarely smug or triumphant, but this was a circumstance he felt free to be a tiny bit of both. He had made his witch howl with delight, sing his praises and beg for more; who wouldn't be a little of both after that. True to what she had told George Weasley, he was praying and it was worship that could have been heard through every corner of this large house.

She was turned toward her cooking but her voice was playful when she spoke, "I suppose we will have to make sure that muffling charms are remembered for next time. The last thing I need is your son asking why we were screaming at each other."

Remus chuckled and felt relieved that this was not a onetime affair for her either. "Most definitely. He would be so scared I was hurting you he might go get his uncle and aunt. Then we would have a whole different set of explanations to be told."

Hermione threw a hand up in dismissal, "Ginny already knows which means by condition, so does Harry. She all but pushed me to shag you when she left earlier. She has been for months."

Remus was surprised at her cavalier attitude toward that. "You didn't want to for months?"

She turned to him with a scowl, "I have wanted to since I asked you to come to bed with me all those months ago. Remus, you were never just a shag. I wasn't sure if you ever were going to want to pursue me."

"I was concerned that you would realize I wasn't worth the time spent. We are amazing companions and honestly, I wasn't looking to lose that for physical affection." He admitted and she smirked at him.

"You are a silly werewolf." She teased and he gave her a nod.

"Completely and utterly daff." He responded and Hermione giggled.

The fireplace went off and Remus knew that they were far less than casual for the Potters. He was in a pair of sweats and she in his clothes. Her hair was tousled in a way that was still tasty for him to fantasize how it became so wild. If that did not announce they had been twisting in his sheets, then he wasn't sure what would.

"Greetings, dad!" Teddy said as he entered with a wide smile and Remus chuckled.

"Greetings, offspring. Did you have a good time?" He asked and Teddy nodded.

"Gran had me bring you home this," the boy declared and placed a box on the table.

Remus opened the box and gasped with delight. "She is such a sweet witch."

Hermione glanced over and saw a whole box of brownies. "I suppose I couldn't have one, could I?" She asked with a smirk and he chuckled.

Harry and Ginny walked in after tucking their sleeping son in a transfigured crib in the living room; they were completely oblivious at first. "Remus, want a drink?" Harry asked and went to retrieve the brandy in the cupboard.

"I won't say no to some Dragon Barrel," he answered with a nod.

The red head watched Remus grab one of the brownies in the box and bring it over to Hermione. She smiled up at him and he offered her a bite. He watched with a wide grin and popped the rest of it in his mouth. He had become a youthful, smitten man over the course of a few hours.

Harry watched their silent exchange and a recognition hit him. "Bloody hell, Ginny!" He growled, scaring everyone in the room.

He pulled out two galleons and placed them on the table. "Take your hexed money." He spat with a smile.

Hermione glared at the Potters and raised a finger, "you put a flutter on this?" She questioned and Ginny giggled.

"I beat him by a week."

"What did Aunt Ginny do, Uncle Harry?" Teddy asked with a frown.

"I taught your uncle a valuable lesson about your daddy tonight, Teddy." Ginny declared and Remus sighed and walked over to the table.

"What lesson would that be, Ginny?" Remus asked lounging in the chair next to Harry.

The red head grinned brightly and spoke, "you are far too easy to predict."

Hermione had finished the food and brought a plate over to Remus, "Gin, you really are a very naughty friend."

"Did you have fun today?" Ginny asked the witch and Hermione cringed.

When the older witch sat down with her plate she glared at the other witch. "I had tons of fun today. More fun than I ever have had."

Harry glanced at Remus with arched eyebrows. "Good on you, mate."

"Did you play chess with my dad, Mione?" Teddy asked, swinging his feet under the table.

She nodded and smiled, "we played chess all day. Your dad won a few matches and I won a couple as well."

The clock chimed and Teddy frowned, "can I skip bathing so I can tell Mione about today?" He asked his dad who shook his head at the boy.

"Plenty of time for that tomorrow, up you go. I will come say good night when you are done." Remus told the boy who gave him a nod.

Teddy walked over and hugged Hermione with pink hair, "I love you, Mione."

He waved at his aunt and uncle before departing. "He is such a great boy, Remus," Ginny told the werewolf.

Remus sighed and nodded, "he is. I am so pleased I get to be a part of his life."

"So, I hate to ask, but is this going to be a routine? If so we should possibly work out a tradeoff for the children." Harry snickered and Hermione turned beet red.

Remus chuckled and shook his head, "I believe we are doing that already. Aren't you leaving Monday for the same type of holiday?"

Ginny gasped and giggled, "Remus Lupin! I never thought you were that sharp with your tongue before now!"

The werewolf raised an eyebrow and smirked, "I tend to forget I am the subdued one of the bunch."

Ginny patted Hermione on the shoulder, "he is by fair my favorite, Mione. Please keep him." Hermione shook her head and Ginny sighed, "did you know how upset she was when she told us you turned her down?"

Hermione dropped her fork and nudged Ginny. "That isn't right, those were private conversations."

Remus sipped his glass and chuckled, "oh? How upset was she?"

Harry laughed and spoke with mirth, "she was putting her forehead on her knees sitting on the floor and called you debonair."

"wanting to be wanted by a man of his caliber, yes, we all remember that..." Hermione trailed off not looking up at the table.

"I had no idea," Remus spoke softly and she gazed to see him staring at her with affection. "You really believe I am this amazing person, I am touched, Hermione."

Ginny tossed the two galleons back to Harry who was smiling smugly. "and that is where I win, love." He told his wife.

"Do I want to know?" Remus asked with a pointed stare.

"I bet her that you sincerely had no clue about her unconditional affection for you," Harry muttered and Hermione laughed.

"That was an easy bet to lose. Ginny, why would you make that bet?" Hermione asked and Ginny shrugged.

"I have to let my husband win a few."

Remus shook his head and spoke, "Potters always baffle me."

The adults talked for a little while longer until it was time for the Potters to leave. Hermione cleaned up the kitchen and took a shower while Remus went to go say goodnight to his son. He would figure out if his witch was still willing to come to bed with him after.


	15. Chapter 14

Hermione had slowly melted into consciousness to a tongue and teeth on her skin. It was sensual and caused her to moan softly and arch to the source. The room was dark and she could only feel his fingertips run over his chest as he growled quietly over her body. There was an urgent passion the werewolf was expressing against her flesh.

"Remus," she breathed and his teeth grazed her skin.

"I was hoping that would wake you," he whispered and she felt him move.

He started kissing her lips and she moaned as he moved pinned her to the bed and assaulted her mouth. It was not difficult for the werewolf to make her bend and sway to her own carnal needs. His body was so warm against hers that it made her burn for him even more. She had felt him climb between her legs and she was mentally preparing herself for him.

"Shit," he whispered and pulled off of her.

Hermione was alarmed until she heard a knock at the door. "Dad?" Teddy asked on the other side.

Hermione lit her wand and pulled on a t-shirt quickly as Remus grabbed his sweats on the ground. "Give me a moment, Teddy."

The witch just pulled up his boxers around her hips as he answered the door. "Dad, I had a bad dream."

Remus walked the boy in the room who was visibly surprised to see Hermione in his father's room. "Did Mione have a bad dream too?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, did you want to climb in bed and snuggle too, Teddy?" She asked and the boy climbed on his father's bed.

She pulled the boy to her and he smiled, "I love you, Mione."

Hermione waited for Remus to climb in bed before putting out her wand. "I love you too, Teddy Bear."

They snuggled together and Hermione took Remus's hand as Teddy twirled a lock of her hair. "Good night, son," Remus whispered and kissed the boy's hair.

"I love you, Dad."

Remus squeezed Hermione's hand and watched her in the dim light. He could see her in the dark due to his lycanthropy but would not tell her that. She was smiling and nestling the boy, falling slowly back to slumber. It gave Remus such strong feelings watch them as if it has been like this for years, how could he be this lucky? He fell asleep to the wonderful sounds of his witch and son breathing.

The birds were singing outside when Hermione resurfaced from sleep and saw the boy tucked next to his father in the man's arms. There was a beauty in seeing this; five months ago, she would have never thought this was possible. Cautiously she climbed from the bed and tiptoed to the closet, she knew what she was looking for was in there.

She had pulled out the old camera she knew Remus set aside. Quietly putting new film in it, she turned it on and padded over to the bed. Taking pictures was the easy part, it was being cautious so that she didn't wake them up that was taxing. She took a handful of them and Remus opened his eyes. He smiled at her and shook his head gently, waving for her to come back to bed.

Turning the camera off and placing it on the nightstand, she crawled under the blankets with the Lupins. He pulled her close, making sure not to squeeze his son, and kissed her deeply. The werewolf ran a hand over her face and smiled. "I am going to go make breakfast for you both. Enjoy a little more rest." He breathed and she beamed at him.

Remus slid his son next to Hermione and she snuggled with the boy and watched the werewolf leave. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to make some tea. Perfection was what he wanted to make today.

The werewolf was practically dancing around the counter as he cooked happily and sipped his tea. He had never been this content in his life. When the fireplace went off in the living room it made him jump. The smell he knew well and his heart sunk and he begged whatever forces that it wasn't now.

He was staring at the door waiting for her to enter, "Good morning Remus Lupin. I heard you made a reappearance and had to come see for myself." She had aged, but her voice was still very brusque and flinty, but she was smiling.

"Good morning, Minerva, what can I do for you? I know you do not make house calls unless it is a dire necessity." Remus asked her as he handed her a cup of tea when she sat down.

"As you know school is still in session and unfortunately we had a minor accident with our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You are already accustomed to that position and thought you would not mind finish out the school year." He was stunned she was asking him.

"You weren't here to ask Hermione?" He asked and she frowned.

"No, why would I be asking Miss Granger to fill a position when the year is almost done? Is Miss Granger here?" Minerva asked and Remus blushed.

"I assumed parents aren't pleased to have a werewolf teach their children." He asked, avoiding her previous question.

"Times change as do minds, Mr. Lupin. I am fully aware of what you are capable and you have more than pulled your weight to end the last war. Let's just leave out the fact that you technically perished in the final battle, alright?" She asked and he nodded with a frown.

"I will have to ask my- well my son- I have to see if Hermione will take care of him." He sputtered to find the right words and she smiled.

"Would you like to write me when and if you are prepared to take the position. I would have written, but I needed to see you for myself. Albus told me you were here but I wasn't quite sure." The witch nodded and stood up.

Remus sighed heavily and smiled, "you will hear from me shortly. I just need to make sure my son is taken care of."

"Oh, and Remus, I am very pleased to see you have your son." She murmured beaming at him before she left.

0o0o

How was he supposed to ask her to do such a major task? Would he be leaving her with James and Teddy for the first part of the week and then three months of his absence? He could always ask Andromeda to take Teddy during that time period, but he wasn't sure. Too many questions on how this would work and then his own personal feelings. He did not want to leave her. He wanted to stay and tenderly care for their budding relationship.

The werewolf nodded as he was bringing the plates, juice, and glasses up with him. He juggled the items and opened the door to find his son was sitting up and looking at the sleeping woman. He turned to his dad and smiled, putting his finger to his lips. Teddy kissed the woman's cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Good morning, Teddy."

"Breakfast is served!" Remus exclaimed with a smirk.

Hermione sat up against the pillows and Teddy joined her as Remus handed out the plates. He set the juice and empty glasses aside before he sat down next to his son. Teddy took a bite and looked over at Hermione and then to his dad.

"Dad, do you think that Mione can be my mum?" He asked and Hermione blushed scarlet.

Remus knew this was coming due to the questions the boy has had over the last couple of weeks. He had been inquiring as to what she was living with them for and if she was going to go back to Ron. The thoughts were definitely in his head long before he flat out asked.

"Not now, Teddy. Hermione and I aren't married so she cannot be your mother. If that ever happens you will know, alright?" He said to the child and Teddy glanced at the red witch.

"So, if you married my dad, you could be my mum. That would be bloody brilliant, Mione."

Hermione set down her fork and smiled at the child, "I love you, Teddy. Remember we are friends, I don't have to be your mum to be your friend."

Teddy shook his head and shrugged his shoulders, "but then if you're my mum, you and my dad can have a baby brother for me."

The adults looked at each other in puzzlement, how do they tell a seven-year-old that they haven't even talked about that yet. "James is going to be a big brother before me and he isn't even five yet." The boy admitted and Remus nodded in realization.

"Is that why you want to be a big brother because your little cousin is going to be one?" Remus asked his son who nodded and stared down at his plate.

"When you become a big brother, you will be the best one ever, alright?" Hermione declared and Remus stared over at her.

That was information he was not privy to and wasn't sure where the witch sat with children. She had said she did not feel right about it with her ex-boyfriend. This was so fresh and new that he had not even asked her any of those personal things. Children? Marriage? Shagathon holidays in Spain? There was so much relief after their union he had not even gotten into the intricacies of it.

There was a small silence and Remus finished his plate and poured himself some juice. "How about I make you a deal, Teddy. We won't talk about you having a baby brother at least until Aunt Ginny has her baby. When she does you can ask me again and I will have a better answer for you. It may not be yes, but it will be an answer I can be honest about." He told his son and Teddy glanced at his father.

"That seems like a fair deal," the boy said diplomatically and shook his father's hand.

Hermione could sense there was something off about Remus. He had walked back into the room a bit more somber. She just thought maybe he was lonely down in the kitchen, but she could see it again. Teddy finished his plate and handed it to his father, who placed it aside and gave him some juice.

"Today is the Quidditch match?" Hermione asked and Remus nodded.

"Blimey! Quidditch!" Teddy shouted excitedly and drank his juice.

"We will have to get ready soon," Remus declared and the boy jumped off the bed, putting his cup on the nightstand.

"I am going to wear the shirt Uncle George gave me for Christmas!" Teddy shouted and ran from the room.

Remus listened for his son to go inside his room before he turned to the witch. She was finishing her breakfast and he sighed heavily; he didn't want to talk about leaving. He wanted to stay and have her next to him every night. He wanted to kiss her, touch her, love her.

"Moony, are you going to tell me why you look so morose?" She asked not looking at him.

"Minerva McGonagall stopped by this morning. She wanted to talk to me."

Hermione's face skewed into a horrible mess, "is she telling you that you need to go back in time?"

Remus gasped and shook his head, "Oh, no, Mione I am sorry, it isn't that."

Her face relaxed some before she answered, "then she offered you a job?"

Sometimes the werewolf forgot how perceptive she could be and smiled. "she did, until the end of the school year. I told her I needed to think about it, but it was pretty dire for her to come ask me personally."

Hermione smiled and took his hand, "I think you should then. I will take care of Teddy. He has his lessons three times a week, maybe one of those days he can spend the night at Andromeda's house. We can make this work. I will keep working at my shop and you maybe can come home a few weekends and see us." She paused and kissed his hand. "It will be good for you. I remember how much you loved teaching and I have been worried you have felt listless."

The werewolf was shocked and frowned, "you are completely alright with this? You aren't upset that we just started a relationship and now I am leaving?"

She smirked and him and rolled her eyes, "I am not happy that I will be missing you, but no. I am not upset with you for wanting to better your life for you and your son. What kind of companion, friend or lover would I be if I withheld you from the world? You have brilliance to be shared and I want you to do what makes you happiest to do so."

He moved her plate and leaned over to kiss her deeply. Remus Lupin felt in his heart of hearts that he did not deserve her. She was this ethereal creature from another plane that he wished for all of his life. Someone who understood his desires to be someone's equal without being looked down on for his condition. Someone who wanted him to be the best version of himself without conditions. She was his perfection.

They parted and he ran a hand over her cheek, "it would only be until the end of the school year. I have very little confidence that McGonagall would ask me to come back. Werewolves are not the most favored form of a Professor."

Hermione giggled and shook her head before she spoke, "Well, one of them was mine."

"You are going to make me feel like an old randy werewolf," he teased and she smirked at him.

"You are a randy werewolf, but not old Professor Lupin."

Remus growled and shook a finger at her, "now, you should stop that. If we make that into something dark then I will feel very filthy when I am trying to teach young minds."

Her laugh was full of sultry music as she slid from the bed and grabbed his cup of juice. She drank it with her back turned to him and he had a chance to gaze at her curved form up close in his clothing. Remus knew she was being a tease and he wanted to fight it, but his baser half won as a hand slid up one of the legs of the boxers and cupped one of her cheeks.

"This, right here, that is just a portion of what is mine." He whispered with a wolfish grin and she glanced down at him.

"Oh?" She questioned with a crooked smile.

"If you turn around, I will lock the door and show you what else is mine..." He trailed off and she shook her head.

"Remus Lupin, you are a big bad werewolf. We have to get ready or we will be late." Hermione whispered and he pressed his forehead to her hip.

"Just real quick, I just need to savor you," he grumbled against her skin.

Teddy knocked on the door and Remus pulled away from his witch as he came in. "Are we going soon?" he asked and the werewolf nodded.

"Hermione was just going to go get dressed," Remus declared and the boy smiled brightly.

"I am so excited!" He exclaimed as Hermione moved to leave.

"See you shortly, Moony," her voice was subtle and sweet; it was a hidden tease.

When they left his room, he collapsed on his pillows and groaned. "How am I going to survive three months without her?" He relaxed himself a few moments by breathing before getting up to get dressed for the day.


	16. Chapter 15

_I had thought long and hard on this chapter. I think with everything going on in the world and life in general, we need a little change, even if it isn't in reality, it can be uplifting. I hope you enjoy it and really fall in love with the twists and turns that is this love story coming to light. Thank you for all your comments and I adore you, my readers. (I am super emotional after writing this chapter, it was so fulfilling to write)_

 ** _Dearest Remus,_**

 ** _I am missing you like the earth misses the sun during winter. Covered in the cold blanket of snow waiting for the gentle warmth to bring life to its surface again. I feel like this has been such a long week without you. Sunday still swims in my mind as I recall the passion and love that came with our last night together for the time being._**

 ** _I could write to you for hours on the determination I had to obtain to not stop you from leaving for my own selfish purposes, but I do know this is important to you. It is important for me too. I want you to feel like you can do whatever you want to better this life we share. I am here for you, Remus. You are the captivator of my heart._**

 ** _On a lighter note; the boys were very good to me while I watched James for the Potters. Teddy was thrilled to have him around and your son has taken to me even more so with your absence. He is so special and different, I just love him to pieces. I know he misses you, but it is good for him to know that you are doing something righteous._**

 ** _Harry and Ginny send their love. Harry says try not to take too many points from those young Gryffindors and double Slytherin's subtractions! Harry also told me that he wanted you to know "we are all proud of you, Remus. You were the best professor then and you will be now, mate." I am quoting._**

 ** _If you are too busy to write back, just do when you can. Just like we seem to always do. I will be thinking about you, Remus Lupin. I will send my love across the country in this letter just for you, I hope you feel it._**

 ** _Love always,_**

 ** _Hermione_**

 **My Blessing, Hermione,**

 **I cannot even begin to tell you the tales of woe I have for missing you. Catching myself in daydreams in between classes and reaching for you in the dead of night. You remind me of Amortentia; if someone were to offer me to smell the potion now, all I would smell is your natural scent mixed with your bookstore. That is the smell of love.**

 **My son is my weakness and to hear that he is doing so well, I am grateful to you, always. He is a bit stubborn like his father so I am glad he is on his best behavior. There is an unsureness I have still with him; he is so very intelligent that not even our affection for each other went over his head. We will eventually have to make decisions when the school year is at a close.**

 **There is this little Gryffindor in one of my second-year classes. She is always raising her hand and answering promptly. If I did not know any better, she could have been your child. Her mannerisms were very similar, up until noting that she was on the Quidditch team. There is a part of me that has missed teaching and this has been such a pleasure so far, thank you for understanding my needs.**

 **Hagrid sends his love to you, Harry and Ron. I did not mention anything aside from you not being with Ronald Weasley any longer. He seemed dismayed but dismissed it quickly and agreed you both were an ill fit. I have actually enjoyed his company and he understands more than anyone else here what it is like to be different.**

 **The breeze from the lake reminds me of my Marauders as we sat out here enjoying the turning of the years. James would often hatch devious plans to uproot unknowing first years and scare them. Sirius with his dashing personality and a different witch each month. Every once and a moon I even miss Peter and his meekness; he was not always poisonous.**

 **There is a homecoming that happens when you reenter Hogwarts as an adult. A melancholy air that takes your breath away. They are part of that oxygen supplying my lungs. The blood in my veins. Even the soil under my shoes. Hogwarts is where the Marauders lived.**

 **I hope to hear from you soon, your letters will ease the feelings of homesickness.**

 **Your Devoted Marauder,**

 **Moony**

It was the turn of the second week and Ginny was standing next to Hermione reading the letter. They were in the book shop and stole a minute from the cleaning to go over the letter. Ginny glanced over at Hermione and just gaped.

"This man, Hermione." Ginny murmured and Hermione nodded.

"I melted the first time I read it," she told the red head.

"I am not even shagging him and I did! That bit about the love potion, my goodness. If Harry would have said that to me I would have quite literally told him to marry me that instant."

Hermione blushed and cupped her hands to her face. "I just don't even know what to say to him. That letter made me fall head over heels."

"You already were," Ginny reminded her and Hermione giggled.

"Oh yes, but not like this. That is 'I want to marry you and want you to have my children' type of writing." Hermione pulled her hands away to reveal a bright blush.

Ginny sighed and shook her head, "it is going to be a long few months for you two. Do you know when he will be able to come home for a night?"

Hermione shook her head and exhaled, "he hasn't mentioned anything yet. I am hoping he tells me in his next letter when he will."

"Well, he has to make it home for your Grand Opening party," Ginny told her and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"He will do what he has to. If he does, he does. I am not going to hold it against him if he is unable."

Ginny nodded and smiled, "Harry is right, you both are very well matched."

Hermione frowned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Ginny, I have to tell you a secret and you have to promise me that it never leaves us two."

"You think you're pregnant?" Ginny asked hopefully and Hermione shook her head with a laugh.

"No, but that reminds me, I might need to stock up." Hermione declared and Ginny made a face. "Don't look at me like that, we haven't even talked about children. It is far too soon."

Ginny shook her head and sighed, "don't make me say it, Mione, you really don't want to."

"Ginny..."

"Hermione..."

"Ginerva, no."

"Hermione Granger, tell him you want his children. You were blubbering about it months ago in a drunken stupor. Just tell him and it will either be 'let's get on it!' Or it will be 'that will be something we will discuss in the near future, Miss Granger.' Either way, it will be out there." Ginny finished and nodded. "I think I even did a good job at sounding like him.

Hermione blushed and shook her head, "a discussion for the near future, Gin. For now, I have a secret. It is a big one."

Ginny leaned closer and narrowed her gaze, "what kind of big secret?"

"A life changing one," Hermione declared and Ginny gaped.

0o0o

The weeks have flown by and Hermione's grand opening party was tonight. The witch was beyond excited and knew that there were more than a few special people coming, including the Minister of Magic, himself; Kingsley Shacklebolt.

She was feeling the flutters of butterflies in her stomach as she readied herself. Molly had taken the kids so that Ginny and Harry could attend with her. Remus did not think he was going to make it and she couldn't deny she felt disappointed, but it wasn't his fault. Hermione wore a maroon dress with diagonal black lines and her makeup was done up for a dinner party.

The witch was fidgeting with her dress when she arrived at the shop to see Ginny and Harry already had started prepping for her. Beaming at them as she walked in, they gasped and Ginny clapped.

"Hermione Granger! You look like you are dressed to kill!" The red head shouted.

"I just hope this party does, I had been cooking all day long." Hermione sighed and ran a hand through her loose ringlets.

"Why are you so nervous, who did you invite?" Harry asked and Hermione grinned.

"I invited Newt Scamander as my special guest. He is going to sign his book released only to the wizarding world for those in attendance. He has plans in the near future to make his story into a children's tale for muggles. He wrote to me today and asked if I would mind him bringing his wife, so I assume he still is coming." Hermione murmured with a bright blush and Harry gasped.

"He is still alive?" Harry asked, clearly more surprised by that.

Hermione grinned and nodded. "He is very much alive and very happy that I invited him."

"Hermione, why? He was the one that created issues for Remus! The Werewolf Registry has been a plague!" Harry growled, now he was upset at her blunder.

"Because, she has done the impossible, Harry." Ginny declared, knowing her friend was outing herself.

"And what is that? Creating a horrible situation where her boyfriend would be infuriated if he came?"

"Because he is going to announce tonight with the Shacklebolt that they are working together to abolish werewolf inequality. I had purposed a bill that is designed that no discrimination can be made to a witch or wizard. No longer can they be turned away due to a magical malady, condition or development, as long as they are lawful by conduct."

Hermione paused and sighed, "In essence, my face will be in the bloody paper tomorrow shaking their hands and announcing to the world that we no longer deny a man a right to a job, equality, or love, due to a condition he did not plague himself with."

Harry was completely dumbstruck. His best friend, who denied ever wanting to work for the ministry, has just changed the world with one simple desire; to make her marauder happy. Hermione had completely changed back into the woman she was before the war, before the pain, before her fire was extinguished from years of sorrow. The woman before him was indeed Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age.

"There is nothing I can say that is correct or gives you justice, Hermione." Harry murmured and hugged her roughly. "You really are the most amazing witch, outside of my wife that is, that I know."

0o0o

Remus was flustered when he walked into the Dining Hall the next morning. He wanted to be there for his witch and felt incredibly guilty that he had to do patrols. He was failing as a partner and it was making him nervous that she would grow tired of the months away and give up. He sat down next to Minerva and poured himself a cup of tea.

"I am sorry you had to miss her grand opening, Remus." She whispered and Remus sighed, but realize he had not spoken about Hermione to her. "She is Hermione Granger, she does what she does best, endures."

"I heard it was quite the party," the witch replied and Remus sighed.

"Well, if it was I am sure she was completely disappointed I did not show up." He grumbled and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Highly doubtful, she had quite a few special guests." The headmistress declared after sipping her tea.

"How do you know that?" Remus asked pointedly.

"The weather is quite nice today," the woman commented and seemed suspicious.

"Very, I am almost sad that I will have to be indoors tonight," he remarked in his casual way about the full moon.

He sipped his tea and was dishing a plate of breakfast out when there was a commotion as the mail was dropped. Remus watched as the children were passing the paper about and gasping. Even a few of them had tossed the paper into the air in an uproar. He glanced toward Minerva who was hiding a smile while drinking her tea. She already had her paper and was reading it with the corners turned so he could not see what the news was.

"Remus!" Hagrid bellowed as he huffed from running. "Remus Lupin, did you see what 'ermione did?" He asked the werewolf.

"What did she do? Is something wrong?" He could feel the hairs on his neck rise in fear.

Minerva McGonagall set down the paper and let him finally have a look. There was his witch shaking hands with an older wizard, Kingsley Shacklebolt and they were holding up a long parchment. Hermione looked stunning and was smiling in a modest way.

 **Abolished! Witch works with Minister and Scamander to create equality for all!**

 **We have all heard Hermione Granger in the news and history books as the witch that helped Harry Potter rid the world of dark magics. Now she is back and taking down another aggressive evil; inequality. Through her grand opening of her bookstore, Ink to Page, Miss Granger had announced with the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the magical creatures advocate himself, Newt Scamander, that they worked hand in hand on a large bill that was passed last night for wizard and witch equality.**

 **The party was attendees only but they had agreed to step outside for quotes and pictures.**

 **"I think it is something I am extremely passionate about because the world is too wondrous to shackle individuals who are different to a lesser role. If a wizard can teach, let him teach, as long as he is lawful, why discriminate? We do not look at someone and tell them they are not pretty enough to learn, why oppress someone for a condition they cannot help?" Hermione Granger spoke with compassion on her reasoning.**

 **Speaking to Scamander he told me, "well, she sat me down a few weeks ago and showed me this large thesis like parchment. It spoke of the harsh reality that there are witches and wizards that suffer daily from persecution due to being branded as a beast or monster. I spent the major portion of my life, saving and helping magical beasts and beings, but could not see the gravity of life that was changed due to it. She had explained the heart of the query. I have to say that there is no reason to pose inequality on someone that we have mislabeled or accidentally persecuted into exile for something they cannot change."**

 **Minister Shacklebolt would not stop for a lengthy quote but finished the speech with a heartfelt verse. "I cannot tell you how long this world has been crying out for change. Listening to this bright woman speak with empathy and love for those we have not given a chance to become a true citizen of this fine country. A chance to breathe the air freely and not be cast to the side for their differences. This is a fine day for our people. We are starting to say no to the pains of the past and give forth a new life for our future. A future of acceptance and love. Thank you."**

 **No matter how you feel about lycanthropy or any other condition for that matter, the three spoke greatly on the need to have diversity and equality. The Minister said this is the first of many bills he will be passing on the matter and Hermione Granger will be assisting with them closely.**

Remus stared at the paper stunned. "She did this?" He paused dumbfounded. "She did this for me?"

"Seems, Albus still has a hand in changing the world." Minerva declared and stood up. "I should probably finish some paperwork, and Professor Lupin," she paused and leaned to him.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"She must really love you," the witch whispered and walked away.


	17. Chapter 16

Hermione was wiping off the counter as Teddy was helping her restack the quill box sets she had out. It was evening and it was another busy day at the shop. Since her opening a week ago the place has been booming with business. Many witches and wizards came in at first just to see the place and check out the scenery.

After the shell shocking front page of the Daily Prophet she had tons of people rushing to meet her and speak their opinions. There were many who disagreed with her and spoke directly about that, but others were shaking her hand and giving her words of gratitude for what she did for their cousin, father or friend.

The witch was relieved that she could almost lock up for the evening, "Teddy, are you feeling like dinner yet?" She asked the boy as she boxed up her deposit for the night.

The boy stood at the counter and the bell for the front door opened. "Hello, Hermione." George's voice sounded, making her look up at him.

"Hello, George, how was your day?" She asked, closing her register.

He smiled and shrugged, "about usual for a work day. I was wondering if you and Teddy would like to come over to mums for dinner?"

"Not tonight, George. I promised Teddy we were going to bake some biscuits for his grandmother. He is going to go to some ball with her tomorrow evening so he will be spending the night."

George sighed and shook his head, "just for a quick dinner, Mione. She asked me to ask you."

Hermione knew very well if Molly went out of her way to strong arm one of her children to bring her, it was important. She nodded and glanced at the boy who was looking silently hopeful. "Do you want a quick bite at Grans?" She inquired and Teddy jumped.

"Please?" He asked with teal hair and Hermione nodded.

"Alright, let's clean up shop and drop the coin off before we head over." Hermione said with a nod.

George nodded and spoke, "well, I have to do the same so I will meet you at the Burrow, see you soon Teddy."

Hermione clapped her hands together as the Weasley left and sighed, "alright, let's get to it then, kiddo."

They finished up in Diagon Alley and arrived at the Burrow hand in hand. The boy was smiling and his hair was a bright pink as he held the witch's hand. When they walked in the door there was a giant shout of jubilation and a massive amount of red hair. Arthur, Molly, Bill, George, Ginny, Harry and Ron were waiting for her.

"Congratulations, Hermione!" Arthur declared and the witch was stunned and touched by their joy.

"Percy and Charlie send their love, but they couldn't make it to the last minute surprise." Molly declared and ushered them inside.

Teddy jumped into Arthur's arms. "Granpa, I missed you incredibly much!" the boy shouted and Arthur smiled.

"Are you going to behave yourself this time, Teddy boy?" He teased and the boy grinned.

"Come now, let us go sit, I have dinner on the table already."

The group started to shuffle into the other room and the fireplace went off. Hermione turned and saw that her wish had come true. He did not give her time to greet him as he strode over and pulled her into a powerful kiss. His hands grasped her face and there were low groans coming from his throat.

The witch ran hands over his robes and she tugged him closer to her. She had missed Remus so much it hurt. Remus pulled away and kissed her forehead. "I cannot even begin to tell you how much I missed you."

"Now that is how you show your gratitude!" George howled in delight and they turned to the rest of the group.

The Weasley's seemed mildly surprised at the passion the werewolf had displayed. "So, we are courting." He announced and took her hand.

Molly raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Arthur who was frowning. "Dinner?" Ginny interrupted what would have been an awkward moment.

Arthur nodded and escorted his wife into the kitchen with Teddy as the others filed in, but Remus stopped Hermione. The werewolf kissed her softly again and pressed his forehead to hers. His fingers traced her neck. Remus's thumbs ran over her jawline and he chuckled lightly. "My wonderful, sweet, compassionate, Hermione. I cannot believe that I was granted such happiness."

Her cheeks were so bright but her eyes were big and glistening. "You have to know, this was all for you, Remus. I wanted you to be free." She whispered and he grinned.

"I was already free, you loved me."

She kissed his lips again and he moaned, "I hope you are aware, I am going to show you how much I missed you later."

He released her and took her hand to walk into the dining room. Ron seemed as if he was sulking and the Weasley's had two spaces open for them. They sat down and Bill, who was closest to Hermione, leaned over to her ear.

"Thank you," he whispered simply and patted her hand.

Bill was not as harshly discriminated against as Remus, but the scars said it all upon his face. Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek, "always. You are my family."

The meal was airy and Remus quite a few times took her hand and kissed it with a smile. "Remus, how is Hogwarts?" George asked and the werewolf chuckled.

"Still wonderful as it always has been. I find myself enamored by the school every time I walk through it. It is a place that was home to me for a great portion of my life."

"I was quite taken with it still when I visited Remus this month. Absolutely brilliant as ever. I had to make time to wander the Quidditch field just to smell the grass and hear the phantom cheering." Harry admitted and Remus beamed.

"So, you two are a thing now?" Ron finally asked and Molly glared over at him.

"Ronald, you said you would be on your best behavior." The matriarch snapped and Hermione smiled smugly.

"It is quite fine, Molly." The woman spoke with a sharp tone, "yes, we are 'a thing' as you say. I don't think I have ever been this happy." When Hermione finished she smiled up at Remus.

Remus stayed silent and smiled at her, but the table watched, wondering if the mild-mannered werewolf had anything to say. "It's over. No more hate or strife. Let us end it." He had told the younger man.

"Dad," Teddy finally spoke up and Remus turned his head to the boy. "Does that mean we all have to move to Hogwarts?"

That lightened the mood and the werewolf shook his head, "no, we aren't moving to Hogwarts."

"You can't move away to Hogwarts, Teddy. I would miss you too much!" Molly declared kissing the boy's head.

George was smiling smugly. "Anyone else having kids soon?"

Molly dropped her fork, "are you and Angelina having another?"

"Ron's lady friend is pregnant," George mumbled and Ron growled.

"George, bloody hell! That was supposed to be private!" Ron snapped and punched his shoulder.

"Ron!" Ginny hollered sharply with a frown.

Harry was stifling a laugh and shook his head, "er, good on you, mate?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Congratulations!" The irony of his jealousy amused her.

Remus kissed her hair and nodded, "congratulations, indeed."

Molly was in an uproar of excitement and Hermione nudged Remus to sneak outside with her. They were not noticed by most of the table as they exited through to the kitchen and outside to the backyard. Hermione could care less about Ron's baby problems, she just was happy to see her marauder.

The witch pulled him in for a deep kiss and he pushed her against the house wall. It was primal and much needed after being apart so long. They parted from their bruising kiss and Remus grinned at her. "There is a broom closet we can go hide in if you like." He offered with a rumbling voice.

"Let's go home and christen the library once your son is asleep," she retorted with a playful smile and he chuckled.

Remus attacked his witch's lips once again and the door swung open. He paid no mind and continued to snog Hermione until someone cleared their throat. When the couple parted, their vision took in a very irritated older man. Arthur Weasley was not pleased. "Hermione, why don't you go inside and have cake. Molly made it especially for you and your first week."

Remus let her move from him and exhaled heavily, "I suppose you wouldn't want a drink?" The werewolf asked and Hermione stifled a giggle as she went inside.

Truthfully, she had not expected Arthur or Molly to care two iotas who she was seeing. Even so far as be happy to see her happy, but Arthur being protective made her feel somehow more loved by them. They had been there for her the last seven years and had always seen them as parental, but never thought they would act on it.

Hermione wandered back into the dining room and the witch smiled as the table was cleared and the cake sat there. "Where is Remus?" Molly asked and Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"He will be back," Hermione replied and sat down, but Molly just gave her a nod.

"Right, well, not only are we extremely proud of you for standing up for what you believe is right and making a change," the matriarch paused and smiled at the witch. "we are also very proud that you have had such a successful week with your shop. " Molly told her and cut a slice of cake.

Molly handed the plate to her and Hermione blushed, "thank you, everyone. I love you all very much. My wonderful family."

"Fred and I didn't get a cake, mum." George reminded her and the woman glared.

"You boys were trouble makers," she paused and smiled, "but I was still proud of you."

"Gran, does that mean I will get a cake too if I help at Mione's shop?" Teddy asked and everyone laughed.

Molly handed him a slice and smiled, "you will if you are good and listen."

"I am eating for two so I demand double the slice." Ginny declared and Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"Always able to use that to your advantage, my wife."

Arthur reappeared and spoke, "That's because she is a Weasley and our witches always get what they want," he walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek.

Remus had slunk in behind Hermione and ran a hand over her shoulder before he sat. "Even Weasley women by affiliation, it would seem."

Hermione smiled over at him, "Oh? Am I to get what my heart's desire is then?"

"If that would mean my slice of double chocolate cake, you are sorely mistaken, Miss Granger." Remus mumbled and grabbed his plate with greed.

"Just goes to show you, there is a line between a man, a woman, and his cake," George declared and they all laughed.

"I will share mine with you, Mione." Teddy uttered and Molly kissed his head.

"There is plenty, no need to share." Molly sat down and the table finished their small celebration with a very delicious treat.

0o0o

The library was so welcoming after such a long day and no longer lonely as they sat on the cozy couch together. They were sharing a drink and catching up, taking the night slower after their heated moments at the Burrow.

"Arthur told me I better marry you if I am to keep you happy." Remus finally said with a small smile.

"I already am happy, Remus." She replied sipping her glass. "What else did he tell you?"

"Typical 'if you hurt my daughter I will hex you,' type things. I am glad he is worried about your welfare. I am also relieved that he told me I was the best thing for you." Remus finished and did not meet her eyes.

"You are the best thing for me. I am me again thanks to you, Remus."

He shook his head with a smile, "you were already you, Hermione. You may be happier, but I am elevated extraordinarily thanks to your love, affection and determination to make my life better. The only thing you have ever asked for in return is my love."

She put her glass down and grabbed his from him, placing it on the table. The witch straddled his lap and kissed him deeply, awakening his subdued needs. Their tongues told of desires they had yet to put into reality as they danced together. The werewolf started pulling at her clothes and she parted with him only to beam.

"I will be right back, I had not expected you home until tomorrow." She declared and tried to climb off of him.

He held her still and frowned, "don't leave, let me taste you, love." He grumbled and tried another effort at her clothing.

"Slow down, Moony. I need to take care of something if we are going to shag like rabbits tonight." She teased and he frowned.

Knowing entered his eyes and he gazed away from her. He wasn't sure if it was greed or if it was the right thing to ask her. "It is too soon to be suggesting a more traditional route?" He inquired and she frowned at him.

"You want to have more children?" She responded and he smiled, meeting her eyes.

"I am asking in a very timid way if you do."

How long had she thought about this taking care of his son? How many nights had she fantasized about how their little family would be like? Those were never things she dwelled on with Ron because she could not see him as a father. Remus, however, he was something entirely different.

"I asked you first," was all she could think of saying and cringed with a smile.

He chuckled and kissed her lips before answering, "I want you to have my children when you are ready to. If that means never, then I am quite fine with that. I have a son who needs our love and affection just as much as another child would."

Hermione was dumbfounded; he neither expected her to nor demanded that of her. "If it is years from now and we are sending Teddy off to his fourth year at Hogwarts, you wouldn't be sad that he was the only child to do that with?"

Remus sighed and shook his head, "I never thought I would have the chance to send one child off to Hogwarts. I never thought about having a normal life without constraints of a stigma or restraint. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that a beautiful and intelligent woman such as yourself would ever want me. I have all of that now, why would I even complain at not having more of what I already have?"

Hermione climbed off the werewolf's lap and he felt maybe he said too much. Maybe she was taken back by the amount of happiness they both shared. His worry was cut short when she pulled her shirt from her body, revealing her delectable skin. "Remus, would you like me to show you how much I love you?"

The werewolf gave her a nod, "by all means, the floor is yours, Miss Granger."

She watched his eyes rake her skin as she tugged her pants down slowly, leaving her in just her knickers. The werewolf did not move as he let her make the decisions on where she would take this new adventure. Hermione gave him an arched eyebrow. "Are you a betting wizard, Remus?"

"Occasionally, if the temptation is there," he replied with a smirk.

"You should decide if your folding or you are going to match." Her remark was cool and foxy.

He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside and she smiled, "I believe my shirt is of equal value to your clothing."

Frowning Hermione shook her head, "I showed you mine," she grumbled and moved to unhook her bra, "now show me yours, Mr. Lupin."

When the werewolf stood near her, he shuffled from his shoes, placing them neatly under the table. His socks were next and he tossed those on the floor. However, when he got to his slacks he nodded to her.

"I believe we have the same amount of coverage now unless you want me to show my hand before yours." He rumbled with a grin and started to unbutton his pants.

She pulled the small purple fabric down her legs and watched as his pants dropped to the ground, giving light to the saying ready for action. Hermione giggled and pushed him to the couch, all the while climbing over his lap. She was sure not to suffer a sudden impaling while she situated and kissed him passionately.

They parted and the werewolf chuckled, "you are very lucky I have yet to rip your pretty things off of you in a heated moment."

"The gentle beast," she teased and he growled at her.

It was a sudden movement of his hands on her hips and a quick maneuver to make her cry in shock and pleasure. "Gentle beast my arse," he snarled over her chest and waited for her to adjust to the sudden nature of her being occupied.

Her hips grew rhythmic under his hands as she gently grew accustomed to his size once again. "I needed you so badly," she whimpered through a lovely stream on moans.

Remus wanted to watch her, and sincerely had planned to, but he also had needed to have her again. He needed to touch her and love her for all the time they spent apart. His witch grabbed the headrest and looked genuinely like a crazed goddess of a nightly vision. He wanted to make it last, savor the tasty moment in time when she was completely undone by her own accord.

Hermione heard him growling and singing her praises against her neck, only making her need his lips on hers that much more. She kissed him deeply and could feel the sweet build up; the toe curling action that only Remus Lupin seemed to beckon from her.

It was rapture. It was blinding ecstasy. It was Remus. That was all she could think of as she had tucked her forehead to his neck and enjoyed the small shivers of their sudden completion. His chest was rising and falling against hers and his hands were wrapped around Hermione with tender affection.

The werewolf was not expecting such a quick progression. He was used to taking his time, but clearly his witch was not interested in prolonging this first shag. She had emptied his resolve to pace her and emptied other things as well.

"I love you, Remus Lupin," she whispered and he smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"I love you too, Hermione Granger. More than you will ever know."

"I am quite sure I have an idea."


	18. Chapter 17

Hermione was organizing a shelf in her shop and daydreaming about the last couple of days. As she shifted her body, she felt the sweet reminders of her aggressive werewolf. Her legs still felt like she had been on a boat for months and was walking on dry land again. Ginny was up the stairs in Hermione's small private quarters that was now used as a home away from home for Teddy and her.

The boy had no lessons today so Ginny offered to come assist with him and possibly catch up on some of the catchy muggle romances Hermione sold in her store. The red head has really stepped up and helped Hermione take care of Teddy while she was getting her shop up and running. It was an unspoken agreement they both had; Hermione would come help with James in the morning and feed both the boys while Ginny was getting up for the day and Ginny would help Hermione with Teddy.

"This is it, Granger?" A silky voice asked and Hermione turned with a frown.

"What can I do for you, Malfoy?" She inquired and saw the man with his wife.

Astoria Malfoy was a very lovely woman and Hermione mentally noted how she had mirth on her face as she approached her. "Hermione, I had to come see you for myself." The woman declared and held out her hand. "It is an honor to meet you."

Hermione stared over at Draco unsure who was glancing about the store. "What can I do for you?" Hermione asked and the woman smiled.

"I wanted to meet the woman who was singlehandedly started the change in our world. I know there is beyond simple repair that can be mended with you and my husband. I am not seeking that for him, that is his choice, but I needed to meet you. Growing up in a world that hated anyone different, it was difficult to cope with, I am sure. I am happy that when we have children their world will be better." Astoria murmured and squeezed Hermione's hand gently.

Hermione was surprised and taken back by the softness of the witch in front of her. "I- well- you are welcome." Hermione sputtered and Astoria nodded.

The woman released her grip and smiled, "now, to business. I hear you have accrued a few rare books that I have been seeking." She pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to her. "I am looking for them. Can you tell me if they are you in your inventory? I was hoping for discretion as well, Miss Granger."

The list was all about maladies and ancient curses. Hermione pursed her lips and nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Malfoy. This will never leave my confidence. I have all but the last one. If you wait here a few moments I will go retrieve them. These are the type of books I do not display."

"Thank you, Hermione." She whispered with a smile and Hermione gave her a nod.

Hermione disappeared to her back room and collected seven different books for the Malfoys. She was a bit torn about doing it, but Astoria seemed so tolerant compared to her husband. She had double checked to make sure she had grabbed every one that she had, even pulling a few others that were not on her list to see if she might need them. Hermione had an inkling what the woman was searching for and could only assume that she was seeking some reprieve for a future.

When Hermione returned she watched Draco and Astoria gazing at the muggle books and talking quietly. Astoria was smiling and pointing at certain books. Draco rolled his eyes with a smile and grabbed a few of them for her. "You know just how to pull on my heartstrings, wife." He grumbled and brought the books over to the counter.

Draco's eyes met Hermione's and they softened slightly. "We will take these as well. My wife has a soft spot for muggle literature as well..." he trailed off and glanced away.

"Astoria, I have to ask, would you be interested in either of these books as well?" Hermione inquired softly and handed the books that were not on the list to the woman.

The witch glanced at them and smiled, "they would be a good edition as well, thank you for considering them for me."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "of course! Let me just-" Hermione turned to the register and Draco placed a good size pouch down on the counter.

"Consider this a bonus for your discretion." He mumbled and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hermione gaped at him and shook her head, "I just couldn't, Draco." She murmured and Astoria gave her a nod.

"You can and you should. Please?" Astoria begged and Hermione blushed.

Hermione sighed and gave her a nod, "alright. But if you need anything else you can always write and ask. No charge." Hermione declared and Draco gave her a motion of agreement.

"Alright, then," he said simply as Hermione bagged up the books.

Astoria glanced at her husband and then back at the witch, "I have to ask, not to be nosey, but is it true?" She questioned and Hermione frowned in befuddlement.

"What?" She asked as she finished bagging the books.

"It was a simple gossip column in the Daily Prophet, Hermione." The witch urged her to remember, but Hermione did not read the paper today.

"Was it about me?" She asked and the witch nodded.

"You and a certain Remus Lupin from what I can assume. He has made a reappearance at Hogwarts from what I gather." Draco said raising his eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed deeply and covered her mouth in shock. "Do I want to read what they wrote?" She asked the witch who covered her cheeks.

"I had no clue you didn't read it yet. It wasn't but a small piece. More of a pat on the back for your tenderness to a war hero and his child. I was just surprised to read it. I remember having Remus for classes and he was very knowledgeable." Astoria was clearly trying her best to graze over the conversation with grace.

Hermione smiled and nodded, "he is something special. So is his son."

"Right, well, we have a few more stops to make while we are in Diagon Alley," Draco declared and his wife smiled. "Thank you again, Hermione." He finished and gave her a nod.

Hermione smiled and handed him the bags of books. "My pleasure. Remember, if you need anything, send me a letter or pop by and I will do my best to help if I can."

Astoria took her hand and shook it again, "thank you so much, Hermione. This means more than you know."

The Malfoys left her shop and Hermione glanced at the large pouch of galleons. That was tenfold more than what he would have paid for the books anywhere else. It shook her to her core that the curse on the Greengrass family tree was a reality and felt terrible for Astoria.

She had started to put away the galleons when Ginny came down with the boys. "Are you ready for lunch?" She asked and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Draco and Astoria Malfoy stopped by," Hermione declared and Ginny froze.

"What did _he_ want?" Ginny asked coming behind the counter. "Bloody hell! Did he buy your store from you?" She spat as she stared at the coin she was putting away.

"He bought quite a bit of my stock and gave me more than ample what it was worth. His wife was thanking me for what I did with the ministry." Hermione declared and Ginny gasped shaking her head.

"That is a turnaround. What else?" She inquired watching Hermione; she knew she wasn't finished.

"They also mentioned a gossip column about me and Remus. Is that why you told me that you did not receive your paper today?" Hermione responded and Ginny cringed.

"I was just trying to protect you from your nerves." The other woman admitted and Hermione sighed.

"What was it about?"

Ginny rubbed her neck and blushed, "well, it was all gossip, Mione."

Hermione waved her hand and knew that Ginny had the paper. Ginny sighed and went over to her bag and pulled it out, handing it to her.

 **Family and His Freedom?**

 **Hermione Granger, best known lately for her anti-discrimination movement, has been seen many times with a man and his son who most would assume was of no consequence. At least until you find out that he suffers from a magical condition. Could this be why this bright-eyed witch was so determined to start the movement for equality? She has been seen with the boy consistently and the wizard has returned to his post at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A professor back before the war, known for participating in the final battle, had been in seclusion for many years. Maybe the witch convinced him to come out of hiding and fell in love with him? Sources say that they are planning on continuing their relationship. Maybe wedding bells in the future for this dynamic duo?**

All in all, the piece wasn't as bad as she thought and thankfully did not mention Remus by name. Not that it would stop people from knowing who they were speaking about. Remus may not be notably different than any other wizard to the eyes, minus the scars, but he was known for the incident back in her third year. If anyone who had gone to school then read that piece, they would know quickly who the gossip was about.

"Well, it could have been worse. He wasn't brought up by name." Hermione grumbled and James threw his stuffed owl at Teddy.

"Hungry, mom!" James shouted and Hermione giggled.

"I will lock up and we all can go to the Leaky Cauldron," Hermione announced and Teddy jumped up for joy.

0o0o

The weeks went by without any notable changes as they were heading into summer. Remus had only a few more weeks left and honestly could not wait; Hermione felt the same as she missed him. He had not been able to leave as much as either of them was hoping, but their letters grew thick with longing.

Hermione was sitting in the living room with Ginny, her belly starting to swell with pregnancy. Teddy had gone to Andromeda's house for a couple of days because she was starting to miss his company more. The witch was slightly relieved because she was exhausted from all the workload she had taken on at once.

"So, I know things are getting interesting for the Potter family," Hermione teased and smiled.

"Well, Harry has been promoted at work so he has taken on more hours. James is always a handful, as you know, and this little one is craving cauldron cakes and bacon every day." Ginny sighed as she sipped her water.

Tonight was the full moon and Ginny brought James over to spend the night. Hermione had taken to sleeping in Remus's room so Ginny took over Hermione's for herself. Harry was with Remus and Hermione was nervous. She tended to be every full moon now, but at least it wasn't the anxiety she had before Harry started to stay with him.

"Harry wrote and told me that Remus was desperately missing you. I felt so bad that you both have had so much distance." Ginny sighed and Hermione nodded.

"Although, I am sure my body is slightly relieved. It took me almost an entire week to recover last time." The older witch admitted and the redhead giggled.

Ginny waggled her eyebrows and smiled, "did you see about creating your own marauders?"

The other witch blushed deeply and shrugged her shoulders, "well, there might be a possibility eventually. At this rate, sooner rather than later."

The red-haired witch's jaw dropped and stifled a scream with her hands. "You aren't? Please tell me you are! Please say that he asked you."

Hermione gulped and spoke, "well, he asked me for a more traditional method."

Ginny clapped and sighed, "that is why this man is perfect for you. It is good that you are doing this bit about him being away or you would be telling me right now that you are expecting."

Hermione sighed and smirked, "you never know, I might be right now." She paused and raised an eyebrow, "now that would be a story to write. The marauder's plunder. Written and narrated by the treasure herself."

"He must be pretty decent then?" Ginny asked vaguely and Hermione nodded.

"Very understated by saying that. That silly werewolf has something much grander than any gold hidden below that proper demeanor."

Ginny choked a bit on her water and her eyes grew, "unusually so?"

Hermione was still had pink cheeks with she motioned agreement. "and a swish and flick to match."

"Only you would be able to pull off a wand reference when talking about your lover's manhood, Mione."

The witches finished their late night and went to bed, but Hermione had trouble thinking as she opened the blinds to see the full moon.

0o0o

Remus opened his eyes and saw the shrieking shack before him. Harry had already grabbed all of the potions the man would need, setting them next to the werewolf. His body was sore and he felt the usual worn exhaustion, but he was still content. The last two months were easier since Harry had joined him and that was a relief.

"I brought you some breakfast, Remus. Hermione already wrote to ask how you were. I told her the night went well and you were recovering." Harry declared and handed Remus a plate of food as he sat up.

"Thanks, Harry. I apologize for sleeping past a normal hour. How was Hermione? Did she seem alright?" Remus asked taking the potions with a sour face.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "she was fine. Probably didn't sleep much, but you know her. I honestly think she had already been like this around the full moon. Now that I think about it, she always mentioned you and hoped it went well, especially after Sirius..." The young man trailed off and picked at his plate.

"You do your father and godfather justice, Harry. Not many men would set aside time for a werewolf." He declared with a smile and rubbed his hand through his chest hair.

"Thank you, Remus. That means a lot coming from you. I have to ask you something." Harry stopped and gave the other man his full attention. "Do you think that you will ever let Hermione join us?"

Remus scowled and pursed his lips, "that might be less likely now that we are in a relationship. I really don't want to accidentally hurt her."

"I think you should, she suffers just as much without you. The full moons are fearful nights for her and she pines for you much more than you think. She is strong, but you are her biggest weakness. Her worry is a deficit." Harry declared and Remus furthered his frown.

Remus picked at his food and was mulling over what the animagus was saying. "do you think she will do well? I am not sure what she is and what if I hurt her or cause her injury? I have never had a woman assist me during any of my transformations."

Harry chuckled and sighed, "she is pretty crafty, Moony. More so than I think even you know. Has she told you her animagus form?" Remus shook his head and Harry grinned brightly, "maybe I should make you wait."

"You are the second person to tell me that. Is she some sort of bird? A horse? Maybe even an otter, like her Patronus?"

Harry shook his head, "this might be a fun game. What would say her inward traits are? Things that make Hermione Granger, her."

Remus gave him a lopsided smile before speaking, "well she is witty, by far the most intelligent witch I know. Can be aloof and skittish at times. Nurturing and loyal... I am not sure what you are leaning toward, Harry. She is probably a dog like you with that description."

Harry laughed and shook his head, "she is not. Nor is she a wolf, bird or horse."

"Well, are you just going to tell me or make me suffer like an ignorant sod."

"She's a fox. A large, fluffy, speckled fox."

Remus glared at him and shook his head, "no, that doesn't sound like Hermione."

Harry smirked and shrugged, "I am just telling you what I have seen. She is a fox. I have been dying to use fox pet names. Foxy, Vixy, Vixen, but she won't let me..."

Remus smiled and spoke softly, "what does she call you?"

"Manes," Harry uttered and they both laughed.

"So, she calls you by your name with a synonym? Funny witch."

"We did all of this not knowing you were coming back. Both of us decided to become animagus to heal after the war. By then Ginny was hoping I didn't fall apart and do something stupid to myself. Hermione was in worse shape than I, and Ron was silently aware that he was in over his head. She mentioned it and we did it. I think she mourned for you and your son than almost anyone else we lost."

Remus sat back dumbstruck, "you both decided to become animagus for the marauders that passed on? That is quite the statement."

Harry nodded with a smile, "Ron and Ginny attempted it, but they just lost interest in the complications. I needed to mourn and so did Hermione. This was our way of doing it. I felt like she became more of my sister in that time than the years previous. We helped each other lick our wounds so we could go back and be better people for our partners."

Remus nodded with a heavy sigh, "and now you are sitting with an old werewolf doing the same thing your father and godfather did. I am sorry I have put this burden on you."

Harry shook his head and snorted, "this is so much more gratifying than the original intention of becoming an animagus was. I get to help you. My dad's best mate, my godfather's best mate... this is like I get to give back to them for being all they could for me. It isn't a burden." He paused and smiled, "plus, your girlfriend is very scary if she doesn't get things done her way. She doesn't ask for much, but when she does, she expects results."

"I know, she is quite fearsome. Clever as... well, a fox."

"Precisely, Moony."


	19. Chapter 18

_A nice quick chapter before bed. Hope you all are enjoying the story and who knows what might end up happening once school has ended hmm?_

 _0o0o_

Remus had finished his last class and skipped the pleasantries of cleaning up. He just needed to see his witch and wanted to see her shop. Remus walked through the late afternoon foot traffic in Diagon Alley and was still feeling the after effects of the recent full moon. He felt overwhelmed by the smells of the crowd, but rolled his neck and straightened his robes as he approached her storefront.

There she was, his goddess of word and page. She was dancing around her shop with her wand out as she tidied up before closing. Something that was so endearing and free about her. The woman stopped as someone walked in and stopped her. The man must have asked her a question because she walked him over to one side of the shop and pointed.

The witch then walked over to the counter and wiped it gently before the man grabbed a book and met her over there. He paid for his book and left her shop without much conversation and she was left alone again. Leaning on the counter she frowned and rubbed her face; she seemed worn.

Remus approached the door and opened, hearing the sweet chime of the bell. Hermione was turned as she was bent and fixing a display. "One moment, I will be right with you." She murmured and he cleared his throat.

"I am looking for a book on the many ways to use nettlewood." Remus said playfully and her face shot to his direction.

"Remus! My Remus!" She shouted almost tripping herself as she stood up.

He slowly strolled over to her and she jumped into his arms, kissing his face. "I- have- missed- you!" She said between kisses and he smiled.

"My love, my wonderful witch," he whispered and she kissed his lips.

She swished her wand behind him and he assumed she flipped her sign and closed the blinds because he heard the shuffling of them. Hermione jumped away from him and started tugging him. "Remus, please?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Don't you want to show me your shop first?" He asked and she frowned at him.

"No! I just want to take you up the stairs and shag you silly!" She exclaimed and he let loose a bark of laughter.

"Mione, hold on and show me your masterpiece first. We have plenty of time. Tonight, tomorrow, Sunday before I leave..." He trailed off and she huffed.

She smiled and waved her hands around. "This is my wonderful work. Profits have been so high it is actually something I was not expecting." Remus started to wander the shop and noted how excellent she had it organized. She labeled all the shelves and even the categories of the shelves themselves. He was proud that she was such a neat and tidy witch.

"This is marvelous, Hermione," Remus whispered and she smiled. "Quite foxy if I do say so myself."

He turned to the woman who was pale with shock. "Foxy you say?" She asked and cleared her throat.

"Harry told me," the werewolf murmured as he approached her and smiled.

Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "does that mean you are going to let me assist this next month?" She asked and he gave her a single nod as he ran a hand over her cheek.

"Yes, and now we should get you some food because you look like you haven't slept or ate anything in days. I didn't leave to go teach for you to not take care of yourself, Hermione." He chided her and she scowled.

"I know, I have just been so busy. Kingsley has been having me do some work on the new orders he wants to be done and work around here has been steady. Andromeda took Teddy a couple of nights ago and it has been just me mostly." Hermione admitted and Remus shook his head.

"Conquering the world's injustice can be held off this weekend. Let us go grab a bite at the Leaky Cauldron and I will take you home and run you a nice hot bath." His voice was so soothing all she could do was nod.

She took care of closing the shop properly and locked away her excess galleons before they left the store. Remus held her hand as they walked down Diagon Alley and quite a few people whispered and pointed. "That gossip piece has certainly drawn attention to who you are seeing, Mione." He breathed in her ear and she giggled.

"Not that I mind, Remus. I am sure I am envied." Her voice was full of happiness and the werewolf smiled.

Contrary to what Remus had thought, the whispering was close to what she had said. The older witches that watched them walk by were whining on how she could have left the older man for someone closer to his age. Not that they would have given him a second look had she not been on his arm in his opinion.

"Who is that tart walking down the street like she owns it!" George hollered and Hermione waved.

"Bugger off, ya wanker," she teased as he approached and Remus narrowed his gaze at him.

"Where are you both headed?" The Weasley asked and Remus cleared his throat.

Remus sounded curter than he wanted, "to have a bit of supper before heading home."

George gave him a nod and knowing was in his eyes, "just wanted to say hello. Angelina is waiting for me so I am going to make a quick stop for some sweets for her and get home."

Hermione smiled and her voice was light on the air, "tell her I said hello and that she needs to stop by some time."

George nodded, "will do, have fun Lupins." He paused with a wicked grin, "I mean you two." He walked away before anyone could argue differently.

"You must see each other plenty working so close," Remus remarked as they continued to walk.

Hermione was not dense when it came to jealousy. Ron was a very jealous prat when they would go and spend time out in public. She was not expecting any sort of envy from the man she was walking next to and it made her upset.

"Remus, he is married." Hermione murmured flatly.

Remus made a dismissive sound and Hermione exhaled heavily. "He is happily married." She repeated and he glared at her.

"I did not say anything against you about the sort." He hissed and Hermione felt taken back by his aggression.

"Should we just go home? Are you feeling a bit out of sorts?" She muttered with large eyes.

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "that might be best."

0o0o

She had not spoken to him once they were inside. He had taken to cooking in the kitchen alone and she was up on the second floor. He wanted to apologize and say it was just him being touchy, but he knew that was an excuse that would never do well in their relationship. He couldn't always be blaming a full moon for his mood swings.

Hermione was folding her clothes manually and taking items that she left in his room out. She did not want him to feel like he needed to share his space with her until he offered. The witch was far less offended by his actions than she would have been if they were in a moment of pure clarity. He went through all the trouble of tripping through a busy place, around tons of people, just to see her new shop.

Once her clothes were situated, she descended the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see the werewolf had shed his robes to cook. He was handsome, even when he was sulking, and she admired him freely from the door.

"I am sorry I acted suspiciously," he spoke without turning to her.

"It is alright, Moony."

The werewolf shook his head, "it isn't alright. You are a very loyal witch and that just insinuates that I do not trust you. I trust you beyond anything I could measure, Hermione." His eyes were glinting at her and she closed the gap and hugged him.

"You can be in a mood at times, Remus, but all I try to do is navigate through them. You rarely are snappish with me." She declared and started to play with the waist on his pants.

"You realize I will burn this if you start that," he voiced with a smirk.

She started to unbutton them and raised an eyebrow, "I suppose we shall see how well you can do under pressure, Moony." Hermione sunk to her knees and he gasped suddenly.

Finishing dinner was now quite a task with the gorgeous witch below him. He wanted to focus on her but dinner was not going to complete itself. Hermione knew she just had to take him out of his head and watched from below as the torn werewolf tried to multitask.

When he had everything waiting to be devoured he did not restrain. Grabbing a good portion of the tempting woman's hair, he now directed his actions to finish what she had started. Remus admired her with greed as he watched her attempt to tease and torment him further.

Hermione had no time to respond to him yanking her to her feet and bending her over the table. He pulled her pants down roughly and tore the pink knickers she was wearing before unceremoniously meeting her. She cried out and arched herself, which only made him grab a portion of her hair and ravage the unsuspecting witch.

His teeth had grazed her neck and she felt a twinge of fear, "don't bite me, Remus," she breathed through moans and he licked her skin.

His completion was forceful and hers followed quickly as he rode it out. There was no snuggling or softness to their passionate union and Hermione was still leaning over the table when he had pulled himself from her. It was needed for the amount of tension they both had and was successful at toning down their anxiety.

She pulled up her forgotten pants and turned to him, "well that was not how I had planned that." She giggled and went to the man dishing out dinner. "I will be right back," she kissed his cheek and wandered up the stairs.

He adjusted himself smugly and smiled, "shame I can't boast to Padfoot. He would be quite shocked." He mumbled to himself as he set the plates on the table.

Hermione reappeared in one of his t-shirts and shorts that did not even reach mid-thigh. She was smirking and sat down at the table with one of the plates in front of her. Remus had brought over a bottle of wine and glasses before he sat down.

They were going to start to eat and the fireplace went off, making them frown together. Remus could smell the familiar scent of his son. "We are in the kitchen, Teddy," he called out to the boy who came running in.

"Dad! I really missed you so grandmother said I could come home." The boy hollered and hugged his father tightly.

"I missed you too, son, too much!" Remus replied and held the boy with a smile.

"Did you eat, Teddy?" Hermione asked and Teddy nodded.

Remus released the child and he sat down at the head of the table. "I had dinner, but Grandmother Andromeda said dad was home so I asked her if I could go home early and see him."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "yes, your dad snuck away for the weekend. We may have to make him come next weekend too!" Hermione declared and Teddy grinned.

"Now that I have caught most of the classes up to syllabus, I should be able to come home almost every weekend. I would come home every night if it wasn't so hasty to be out the door every morning. Too many parchment sheets and items to lug back and forth every day." Remus spoke with a frown and Hermione took his hand.

"We are lucky when you can make it home, Remus."

"Yeah, dad. We are lucky you even came back in the first place. Now you are at Hogwarts and Hermione is your girlfriend." The boy declared with a nod and Remus frowned.

"Who told you that?" It was no surprise that the boy knew they were dating, but he had never called her that before.

"Aunt Ginny. She says Hermione is your girlfriend and that is something that happens before two people get married."

Hermione blushed and put her hands on her face, "that woman is so hexed once she has that baby."

"Do you think I should marry Hermione, Teddy?" Remus asked and Hermione glared over at the werewolf.

"Yes! She would be a good married girlfriend, dad."

"That would be a wife and yes she would."

Hermione was trying to tell what the mischievous werewolf was getting at. "You wouldn't know, Remus." The witch baited and the werewolf grinned.

Remus sipped his wine glass and raised an eyebrow, "you are probably right, not marriage material." He taunted and Teddy made a face.

They had finished their dinner and Hermione disappeared to go shower as the Lupins played in the boy's room. Teddy decided they would play Snick Snatcher and sat down at his small table to play. Remus sat cross-legged while the boy was sitting in a small chair. Remus was smelling the witch from the bathroom and enjoyed the hints of her on the air.

"Dad, are you going to work at Hogwarts next year?" The boy asked as two of his players dove away from the small bludgers.

Remus shrugged and sighed, "I am not sure yet. Do you want me to?"

The boy smiled and gave him a nod, "I miss you terribly when you are gone, but Mione told me that it makes you happy. I want you to be as happy as me."

Remus reached over the small quidditch pitch and ruffled his son's hair. "You are such an incredibly smart and wonderful son."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Teddy."

Hermione dashed into the room and kissed Teddy and Remus on the cheek. She was in some pajamas and had surprised them both by her sudden entrance. "I love my Lupins!" She exclaimed dramatically and walked toward the door. "just wanted to let you both know," she finished with a smile and left.

It wasn't often that she surprised Remus with something unusual and out of character. It was small moments like that which made the werewolf know he could never love anyone as deeply as her. Teddy gave his dad a single nod and beamed. "You should definitely marry her, dad."

"You are absolutely right, Teddy. How should I ask her?"

"Tell her that you want to live happily ever after like in the books Aunt Ginny has me read to her."

"Good idea, but for now, it is time we cleaned up and went to sleep."


	20. Chapter 19

_I have decided to do some snippets to close out our wonderful tale. There will be a short epilogue that follows. It has been my honor to write this for all of you, my wonderful Potterheads. I will admit I squeezed out a few tears._

 _0o0o_

Hermione woke with a start as flashes of the manor rang in her head. Remus stirred and pulled her to him. "It's alright, love, I am here."

This was the final week she was going to have to be without him and Sunday was always dreaded to her. The morning light had yet to peer through the curtains and fully wake the slumbering werewolf. He stroked her hair in his dreamy state, but Hermione gazed over at him. She wanted to tell him. She was dreading this conversation.

"Remus," she whispered.

"Yes, my little fox?" He grumbled and started nibbling at her skin.

She fought a giggle, "Remus, not right now I am being serious."

"You will have my full attention after I am done licking every inch of your delectable-" she stopped him with a kiss and pulled away.

"Remus," she said more sternly and he propped his head on his hand.

"Yes, Hermione?" He watched as her face skewed up.

"I am worried," she murmured and he frowned and shook his head.

Taking her in his arms he kissed her cheeks, "what are you worried about, my wonderful witch?"

"What if you have to go back? What if we find out this was all falsehood and you end up leaving us?"

He shook his head, "then Dumbledore will have to come from the past and try to drag me back dead before I would leave." He told her and she kissed him.

"You promise you won't ever leave me or Teddy again?" She asked weakly and he kissed her forehead.

"I promise with every bit of life in me. I am not going to disappear."

"I love you so much," she whispered but her voice was almost breakable.

"Love?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"I don't think I have ever loved someone so much in my life and I cannot bear the thought of something happening." Her voice was broken and he nodded.

Remus sighed and turned from her, "you have always been an impatient witch." He spat and opened his drawer. "I was going to do this at dinner, but we are not a public or conventional sort by nature, are we?"

When he turned back around he had a small box in his hand and opened it. "It may not be the most elaborate ring, or the most deserving because let's clarify, you deserve the best. But my heart, my home, my life, belongs to you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" He asked and she sat up and tears were in her eyes.

She did not give him time to slip the ring on her finger. The witch did not even say a word, she just met his lips and kissed him with every fiber of her being. Hermione was crying with joy as she kissed him and he managed to slide the ring on her finger and toss the box away in between her attacks and gasps.

The werewolf slid between her legs without hesitation and slowly entered his witch. His forehead touched hers as she gasped and sighed with the enjoyment of being filled. "You are mine, you will always be mine. Until the heart in my chest stops beating, it will always belong to you." He breathed and slowly built a rhythm.

She kissed him deeply and nipped his lower lip before speaking, "always, Remus. I am and always will be just yours and yours alone." Her hand touched his chest and she sighed, "you have my heart and I have yours."

He lowered himself to her and cupped her cheek with one of his hands. "Hermione, you truly are the love of my life," his last words were a subtle breath and he now sincerely was pacing himself.

He rolled his hips making her meet him and call out in rapture. "Remus!" She cried and he delved his tongue deep into her mouth.

There were no words to be said. No begging or orders. No teasing or prolonging. They were there in the moment together and it felt like hours of being completely encompassed with each other.

Their completion was powerful and left them both breathless balls of flesh entwined. She had caught enough of it to start kissing his face and he chuckled. "I should have proposed yesterday if this is the gratitude of it."

She grinned against his neck, "Remus, I love you."

"I love you too, Hermione. No one has ever captivated me quite like your soul has."

Hermione giggled and licked his skin, giving him shivers. "I have a secret I have been meaning to tell you."

"That somehow you are now a werewolf by injection?" He teased and she nipped his neck.

"Come closer, love, let me tell you." She breathed gently and she sighed the information in his ear.

"I know," was all he said and she smiled at him.

0o0o

Hermione had asked Molly to do a quick dinner and did not mention why. She had decided to wear her best dress and Remus dressed in a very handsome muggle suit that complimented the red dress she was wearing; nice sharp and crisp black with a red tie. Finishing up her hair in the mirror, Teddy walked in and clapped.

"Mione, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed and she smiled at him.

"Thank you, my Teddy Bear," she declared touching up her eye makeup.

"Your mother looks stunning, doesn't she?" Remus asked his son who frown at his dad.

"You told me Mione couldn't be mum until you married her," he said crossly and Hermione bent down.

"We told you that you would be the first to know. Your father is going to marry me." She explained and Teddy grabbed her in a tight hug.

"You are going to be my mum then?" He pulled away just to check and she nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yes, Teddy, I am going to be your mum." She repeated and he held her so tight she gazed wide eyed at Remus. "I am going to be his mum," the realization just hit her and Remus chuckled.

"To be honest, no one else could do the job better." Remus was completely charmed by the scene of his witch and son embracing; they were going to be a family.

Teddy pulled away and tackled his dad, "thank you, dad! Thank you for picking Hermione for my mum!" His voice was shrill and jubilant.

"Come on my wonderful men, we have a dinner to get to," Hermione said as she erected herself from her knees.

Remus grabbed Hermione's behind with a tight squeeze before she followed the boy down the stairs and she glanced back at him as she was descending. "Lovely view tonight?" She asked and he grinned wolfishly.

"Yes, my future wife," he replied and she blushed and smiled.

"Teddy, you let your dad tell everyone alright?" Hermione declared before they went through the floo.

He nodded very enthusiastically, "yes, mum."

She smiled and kissed his cheek, "that's my boy."

Hermione had twisted the ring on her finger before walking through the fireplace because she wanted him to be able to announce it. He deserved that moment just as much as she was glad to call herself his. Remus soon met them on the other side and ran a hand along her spine.

"Last chance to back out, love." He told her with a teasing smile and she rolled her eyes.

"If I wanted to back out, I would have a long time ago, Remus Lupin. You stitched yourself to my heart and there you will remain."

"What is all the rush for a dinner with the family, Hermione?" Molly came into the room when she heard voices.

"Mum, where's dad?" She asked and Molly gasped.

"You never call me mum! Arthur get in here! Something's wrong with Hermione!" Molly cried and rushed to them.

"Has anyone else arrived yet?" Remus asked and Molly shook her head.

Arthur came running down the stairs and saw the two of them. There was a knowing in his eyes as he approached. "I am here, what is wrong?"

Hermione nodded to Remus and he took her left hand, "as her parents because we both know that you are as close to parents as she will ever have. I hope you will give me your blessing," he paused and turned the ring over, "I would like to marry Hermione."

"She's gonna be my mum, Gran!" Teddy exclaimed and Molly howled in happiness.

Molly crushed Hermione in a hug and her tears threatened to dampen the other woman. She couldn't be understood with her happy cries and Arthur went and shook Remus' hand.

"That's a good man," Arthur declared, "I would welcome you to the family, but you always have been."

Molly pulled away and hugged Remus in a large hug too. "Oh! I just cannot be happier than this day!" She finally tapered off and Teddy tugged on her shirt.

"Gran, it is a secret until dad tells everyone." He reminded her and Arthur chuckled.

"Big day! Big plans! Come on, Teddy love, we need to make sure everyone is coming for the announcement!" Molly called and moved toward the kitchen. "I love weddings!" She finished with a clap and went through the doorway.

Teddy followed her and gasped, "Gran! Are those biscuits for us?" He gasped and Hermione giggled.

Arthur went and got drinks for them, "To happiness!" He toasted and Remus cleared his throat.

"There is one thing I would ask you tonight if you are willing..." Remus took the man under his arm and Hermione smiled.

"I am going to prattle in the kitchen." She declared and kissed Remus, handing him her glass.

Arthur nodded as the werewolf whispered in his ear and he smiled. "I will have it ready, Remus."

0o0o

People started to arrive and most were befuddled by the urgent invitations. George, Remus, and Harry were all standing with drinks in hand nearby. Ginny waddled to Hermione with a glare and pointed to the back door when she got in the kitchen. The ladies went outside and Hermione smiled brightly at her friend.

"We have been friends a long time and I know when something smells." She snapped and Hermione nodded.

She held out her hand to display the beautiful ring. It was lovely with a decent sized diamond surrounded by rubies and topaz. Ginny took her hand and gasped in realization and screamed.

Hermione held a finger to her lips before speaking, "I wanted to tell you personally. Thank you, my wonderful friend, for believing in our love." When she finished the very pregnant woman hugged her.

"Without a doubt, I love you forever and always," Ginny told her and they giggled. "How did he do it?" She pulled away and asked.

"He was waiting until tonight, but well... I had a horrible dream and felt like if I lost him I would never climb out of it. He called me impatient and delivered the most beautiful speech before asking me to marry him."

Ginny giggled and nodded, "and then you shagged?" She asked and Hermione shook her head.

"Then he made passionate love to me. No shagging, just us."

The red head sighed and nodded, "you two are perfect."

"They are missing you inside, love," Remus had snuck out and heard the two women speaking. "By the way, we are without a doubt perfect together." He finished and Ginny grinned.

Hermione turned her ring around and took Remus' hand. Ginny followed and everyone was in the living room. There was a hush in the room as they entered as Molly probably had said in her owls that they asked for the dinner. Remus took his glass from Harry and handed Hermione her glass as well.

"Well, I am not great at speeches, never really my forte." Remus started and Hermione giggled. "But, this isn't about me, this is about the beautiful witch next to me. A celebration of life. A celebration of her life and what she has meant to me." He paused and cleared his throat, loosening his tie. "There has never been a more irrefutable thought that I would love her. I had hoped she would love me." He stopped and she smiled.

"I do," she said and he grinned.

"Which is why I asked her to marry me and she said yes," Remus finally finished and the whole room gasped and cheered with excitement.

They were all chattering and Harry raised his glass to hush the room, "To Remus and Hermione, may you always try to outsmart each other."

"To Remus and Hermione, may you always find solace in each other's arms," Ginny said and Hermione teared up.

"To Remus and Hermione, may you share laughs as well as chase away tears," Angelina declared.

"To Remus and Hermione, may the shags stay hot and the nights endless," George voiced and the room laughed.

Ron's voice entered the room and there was a sickly silence, "To Remus and Hermione," he paused, "may you always be the best man for her, she deserves it."

"To Remus and Hermione," Arthur declared from the back of the room. Everyone glanced at him as they saw him carrying a large box. "May your children always feel the warmth of home in your arms." He finished and waved his wand.

The box fell away and in it was the most elaborate and glorious crib. It looked like it was hand carved and absolutely breathtaking. Hermione gasped at Remus who beamed and she approached it. Her hands ran alongside the edges and she started to tear. "Thank you, Arthur."

"By the way, I am sure no one is under the delusion that we aren't intimate. We are having a baby." Remus declared and the Burrow howled with joyous noise.

Harry patted Remus' shoulder as everyone crowded around Hermione in joy, "you did good, mate."

Remus smiled and nodded, "I am glad it was good enough for her."

"I am going to be a big brother?" Teddy gasped and Hermione picked him up.

"Yes, you are, Teddy Bear. You most certainly are." She replied and kissed his cheek.

"You are the best mum ever," he whispered and kissed her cheek.

"But remember, you will always be my Teddy." She breathed into his ear.

Remus approached her through the sea of red, "my family, I am so glad to be yours."

Hermione kissed him deeply and Teddy grinned, "How could we not love you, Remus, you came back for us."


	21. Epilogue

Thank you and hope you enjoyed my wonderful story. Much appreciated my Potter heads!

XOXO

She was busy in the kitchen and singing to herself. Hermione was completely content and extremely excited for today; her boys were coming home. She was finishing up the last touches on a cake she made especially for Teddy which was his favorite, double chocolate with strawberries.

"Hello, Mrs. Lupin!" Ginny called out and James came running into the kitchen.

"Aunt Hermione!" He shouted and she smiled.

"Yes, James?" She asked and he eyed the cake.

"When is Teddy going to be home?" He asked with a small frown.

Hermione giggled and spoke, "any minute, sweetheart."

Ginny came into the room holding a sweet little brown-haired girl with green eyes. "Mum!" She shouted and Ginny let her down.

The girl ran into Hermione's arms and kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun, my love?" She asked the girl and she nodded.

"Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry took us to the zoo!" She exclaimed and giggled.

A small dark haired boy followed Harry in and was holding his hand. "Sonia! Show Aunt Hermione the book!" The boy shouted and Harry grinned.

"Albus, manners," Ginny reminded him and he nodded.

Sonia pulled the book out from her back that was the description of all the wild animals at the zoo. "That is a lovely, book, lovey. Your dad will want to read that with you when he gets home." Hermione told her and she smiled.

"Come on, dad! Let's play chess in the living room!" James declared and Albus glared.

Harry nodded and went over to kiss Hermione, "I will return."

"Mum, can I go watch so I can even-tully beat Teddy?" Sonia asked and Hermione motioned in agreement.

The kids shuffled from the room leaving the women. "Where is Lily?" Hermione asked.

"At Mums, she was being fussy so, we didn't want to ruin the zoo for the other children."

"Mum!" Teddy's voice entered the room and his bright pink hair flew into view.

The twelve-year-old hugged Hermione tightly and she kissed him. "I have missed you so much! I couldn't wait to kiss my Teddy Bear!" Hermione declared and kissed his face a few more times.

He pulled away with a smile, "It was such a great year. I cannot wait to start my second one!"

Hermione paled and shook her head, "not yet! I missed you so!" She howled and he grinned.

There was a throat clearing and the most handsome man in Hermione's eyes entered the room. "Mrs. Lupin, I have these for you." Remus murmured walking up to her and pulling out a bouquet of flowers.

She smiled and took him into her arms, "my wonderful Professor Lupin. I hope the school year's ending did not make your heart quiver too much." She finished and he grinned wolfishly at her.

He kissed her deeply and smiled against her lips before parting, "only to see you, my wife." He murmured and Teddy shook his head with a smile.

"Ten points to Gryffindor, dad," Teddy said as he sat at the table with some pumpkin juice and the adults laughed.

Ginny sighed and sat down at the table, "do you realize you still are sickly sweet to be married this long? It is unnatural to be so doting." She teased and Hermione nodded.

"Not every day someone travels through time to make you happy," Hermione spoke softly and kissed Remus' cheek.

"Well, it isn't every day that someone marries a marauder either." He voiced and kissed her cheek.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Hermione replied and he grinned wolfishly at her.

Remus leaned to her ear and pressed a hand to her stomach, "I know."


End file.
